500 Miles
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai has fallen for someone, but its not a team mate! Crossover with YuGiOh! Chap 23 COMPLETE! Warning Yaoi!
1. 500

TITLE: 500 Miles  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
NOTES: Right, Beyblade doesn't belong to me, neither does Yu-Gi-Oh! This idea was from reading Bester's lovely wee story! Thanks for the idea Bester!!  
SUMMERY: Kai falls for someone, that is not one of his team mates, who is he? (Yes, this is a crossover! And Yaoi..... Well, it does have girl/boy romance too.)  
  
Kai' POV  
  
My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am the owner of Dranzer, the fire phoenix. My grandfather is Voltiare Hiwatari, he created the Demolition Boy's and tried to take over the world. That is very old news.  
Okay, that's a lie. Its not VERY old news, it only happened a few months ago. But my Grandfather is having lots of fun now....... Heh....... In jail.  
It has to be the worst feeling in the world, being used by someone who raised you, a member of your own family who wanted you to become a weapon to take over and destroy the world.  
Anyway, in my arms is a lovely, cute boy. I should start this story from the begining...........  
  
It happened a month after the World Chapionships. I decided to keep my distance from the other Bladebreakers, I can't help it, its been programed into me for so long now that its hard to get rid of it. I had finished training......... for awhile, I decided to go for a walk, get out of the wearhouse where I was training and see the sun, feel the breeze against my skin.  
Then as I walked through a nearby park, I saw him. He caught my eye. I don't know how, he looked like any other normal kid around here, but there was an aura about him, something saying that he was different. I had to admit, he looked different. Ofcourse look at me, I have two toned blue hair, two shark fins on either sides of my face and crimson eyes. Who was I to judge him? He had beautiful white hair, down to his shoulders, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. Okay, so compared to me he was normal.  
I kept my eyes on him as he walked through the park, not in a hurry, but not very slow either. A nice normal pace. For whatever reason I followed. What was I thinking?!   
I noticed that a few of my former gang followed him once he was out of the park. Now I had a reason to follow. These guy's mean business, and I doubted if the white haired beauty could handle them.  
He had noticed and was trying to get away from them, but also trying to appear calm, not trying to attract any attention to himself. Until ofcourse he was trapped, he took a wrong turn. And for that mistake he would pay in blood.  
The Blade Sharks were once my gang, then when I went off with the Bladebreakers they carried on as normal, until some of them realised that with me not being there they could do what they liked. That was once we were at the American Tornament, these guy's are very slow. So now they gave up on blading, apart from the handful..... Which would be three that I trained with for the Reginal Tornament.  
Back to then, at that moment I saw one was coming close to the boy, who had backed up against a wall. Obviously not exactly athletic, as there was a railing above him that he could have climb on to and got away.  
  
'Hey!' I decided to make my entrance, when they turned around to look at me, I noticed the white haired boy looked relived, but also worried.  
  
'Kai,' One hissed.  
  
'That's my name,' I told him, my eyes narrowed and they all left. That was a disappointment, Dranzer really wanted to kick the ass in too. So here I was, saving this white haired guy from my ex-gang member's, was I a good guy or what?!  
  
The white haired boy looked nervious, not knowing if I was going to hurt him or something. I don't blame him, my clothes give off that vibe. I took a step towards him, trying not to look threatening.  
  
'Are you all right?' I asked him, noticing fear in his eyes.  
  
'Yes, thank you,' He said, with an English accent. Soft English accent I should say. Now here was a hard part, what do I do?!  
  
'I'm Kai,' I held out my hand, I felt like such a twit.  
  
'Bakura,' The white haired boy told me, and shook my hand.  
  
And that was how we met. He had actually gotten lost while trying to find the hotel he was staying in. It was a family trip, however his father was away somewhere, and his mother died a few years ago*. I explained to him about my family, just to make things even. He told me about something called Duel Monster's, sounds bizzare, and I told him about bey blades.  
  
'A phoenix?' Bakura asked, once I explained about bit beasts and my own dear Dranzer.  
  
'Yea,' I said with a nod, and showed him my blade.  
  
He looked, but didn't touch. Must have something to do with his English blood............ I decided to give him a demostration, and telepathicly spoke to Dranzer.  
  
/Dranzer?/ I spoke to my bit beast.  
  
/Kai?/ Dranzer replied, she had learned not to call me master, a word I hate with a passion.  
  
/I want you to met a friend of mine./ I told her and I could feel her nodding; /In your phoenix form. I don't want to scare him off./  
  
/Aww, Kai, you really are sweet!/ Dranzer teased me.  
  
I realised my blade and Dranzer rose from her bit and into the sky. I turned and saw a very amazed Bakura, I smirked, as was my habbit, and had Dranzer go back into her bit and into my hand.  
  
'Wow,' Bakura said, still amazed.  
  
I nodded, and put the blade back into my pocket. I was rather surprised that Dranzer hadn't shown off like she normally does, take to the air or something. Maybe she knows something?  
  
'So, what hotel are you staying in?' I asked him.  
  
'Hotel Bivero,' Bakura informed me, and I was taken aback.  
  
That was the only expensive hotel here! That would mean that Bakura is fairly well off, if not then, rich! ................... I decided to show him where it was, I had been there a few times with my grandfather, so it wasn't hard for me to find.  
We reached the hotel, it was sunset. Amazing, I had finished training in the afternoon, how time flies when your having fun!  
  
'Thank you, Kai,' Bakura said.  
  
'No problem. The place is pretty confussing for new people,' I told him; 'If you want, I could show you around,'  
  
He agreed, and we would met outside the hotel (Yes I didn't trust him not to get lost!) at 11 the next morning, and I would give him a tour of my 'home' town.  
  
/Kai, you like him?/ Dranzer came into my thought's as I walked home.  
  
/Yes. Why?/ I asked her, wondering what she was up to.  
  
/There's just something about him. Something not right........./ Dranzer said, but could not explain.  
  
/We only just met him. Don't judge him so quickly./ I told her and felt her nod.  
  
I was looking forward to the next morning. But would he feel the same way? I am gay, I just denied it for a long time......... Well, no, not a long time, for a year, once I started to think about those types of feelings, and THEN I denied it all. But after a time, when I was with the Bladebreakers, I figured that I just wasn't interested in women. I like them, I would not deny that, unless it was Mariah, that pink little.............. Well, the point is I don't feel that way about women as I do for guy's. Might explain why Dranzer is a girl........... Hum.................  
Bakura's POV  
  
My name is Bakura Ryou. I am the owner of the Millennium Ring. I have a yami/dark soul within this ring that was given to me by my father once he returned from a dig in Egypt. My yami is unlike most, for he only cares about gathering all the Millennium Iteam's and he just needs my body. So in short, he doesn't like me.  
But I appear to be side tracking, I am supposed to tell you about how I met him. Kai. It was quiet odd really, I had come to this part of Japan by my father's request. I don't know why and he never told me. I just assume that he's leaving for another dig, but for a longer time span. He usually does this if he's going away for longer, just a holiday for the two of us, until he goes off to work.  
Anyway, I was walking around the village, and got lost. I was busy with my 'thoughts' if you will.  
  
/Fool of a boy./ My yami scolded me; /Wasting my time by coming here......./  
  
I would have pointed out that I could not waste his time, for what is time to an immortal? However, I had learned from past experience to keep my mouth shut about that type of thing. And so I remained silent. There was no point in talking to him while he was going on like this.  
  
/Do you know where you are now?/ My yami asked me. I was taken back by this odd question, and realised that I had gone to the otherside of the village, and had no idea how to get back.  
  
/Trust you to get lost./ My yami told me, and then blocked me from his thought's.  
  
I sighed and walked through the nearby park, I might have been able to get someone to help me, however I noticed that three boy's started to follow me. I was usually picked on at school, but never outside of it, but this lot looked like they would do anything as long as they got what they wanted.  
  
/Yami?/ I whispered, walking away out of the park, trying to stay calm, yet trying to lose my followers as well.  
  
/WHAT?/ He yelled back, causing me to flinch, not notice-able though to the people around me.  
  
/How would you get away from these people?/ I asked, oh yes, I had to ask the stupid question.  
  
/Hum, either run, like a coward...... Well, you are a coward......... Or fight them....... But you couldn't match those four./ Yami informed me.  
  
/Four?!/ I exclaimed, my Yami was not happy with me exclaiming like that.  
  
/Four, can't you count?/ My yami asked me.  
  
/But.... But there was three......./ I stummered.  
  
/Well maybe one has just decided to join in on the fun./ Yami said, and ponce again blocked me off.  
  
I was alone, and I had walked right into an alley way. Joy(!) I could do nothing but wait, and pray that they wouldn't kill me. I was getting used to being seriously beaten up, it wasn't that bad, not as people make it seem. I was up against the wall, literally.  
  
'Hey!' The boy with two toned blue hair called to the other three. Oh god............  
  
'Kai......' One of the boy's hissed. That was odd, if he was there leader, and I imagioned him to be so, why did he say Kai's name as if it was something horrible?  
  
'That's my name,' Kai said and his eyes narrowed, as if he was sending them all a death threat.   
  
They all left, and it was just me with him. I was nervious, I would not deny that, he looked a bit odd. With the shark fin blue face paint on his cheeks, his hair, his clothes, and his eyes. A crimson colour that was unusual to see on anyone apart from an albino**.  
  
'Are you all right?' Kai asked me, obviously he noticed I was nervious, my yami already told me so many times that I was 'easy to read'.  
  
He didn't sound native to this country, leaving me to wonder where he comes from orignially.  
  
'Yes, thank you,' i told him, and noticed he looked nervious, though his body language didn't hint it, it was his eyes. He must know how to cover up his body language somehow.  
  
/Try to find your way back! Stop flirting with the boy!/ My yami made another sudden appearence.   
  
I was never interested in girls, though I have some female friends, they would never be anything more than that, I prefer males. So yes, I was gay. So sue me. Anyway, here we were standing in silence........  
  
'I'm Kai,' He said and held out his hand.  
  
'Bakura,' I replied and took his hand.  
  
We walked out of the alley and towards the park again, I told him that I was lost and was here on a family holiday with my father, how he was going away and that my mother had died years ago. It was nice to get it off my chest, however I felt foolish for telling all that information when we wouldn't see each other again. But he shared some information with me, about his grandfather and how he came to live with him after he lived in a private school in Russia. I decided not to push him to tell me more, it wasn't fair for either of us.  
So from one conversation to another I told him about Duel Monster's, which he said he had heard about but never found out what it was. Kai then told me about something called beyblades, something that I had heard about as well, but I never bothered to play, or learn about. He started to explain about things called bit beasts, aka sacred spirits, and told me he had a phoenix.  
  
'A phoenix?' i asked, not sure what to believe, then again I have an evil tomb robber's spirit inisde my Millennium Ring, so who was I to say that?  
  
'Yes,' Kai said and brought out his beyblade from his pocket.  
  
I looked at it and saw a bit, with a small phoenix picture in the circle. It looked beautiful. Kai placed his blade into his launcher, to let me see his phoenix in all its glory, and when it was realised out came a red phoenix.  
  
/What?!/ My yami excalimed, sensing the phoenix; /How is it possible?/  
  
I would have asked yami more, however I was in awe with the phoenix, its grace, and it looked more beautiful out in the open than the picture.  
  
'Wow,' I said to Kai, once Dranzer was back in its bit and the blade was in Kai's hand once more.  
  
He put the blade into his pocket; 'So, what hotel are you staying in?' He asked me.  
  
'Hotel Bivero,' I replied and saw him looking surprised. I don't blame him, the hotel is very..... Fancy, yami has the urge to either steal something expensive, or break something expensive. To me its a lose lose situation, I would get the blame if he was caught.  
  
'I'll show you where it is,' Kai told me and we walked, he must have been there a few times himself to know exactly where it was without hesitation. It only took 5 minutes.  
  
'Thank you Kai,' I said to him, I really meant it too.  
  
'No problem. The place is pretty confussing for new people,' Kai told me; 'If you want, I could show you around,'  
  
I had to agree, I couldn't just say no for no real reason, besides I had no idea how long father wanted to stay for, and I didn't want to be stuck inside a hotel all the time. We agreed to met outside the hotel, so I wouldn't get lost again, at 11 in the morning.  
I had a friend......... Or at least an acquentence, anyway.   
It was sunset, and I had dinner then off to bed. Yami was not happy, though he just wanted to find the Millennium Iteam's and I doubt if he would find them here, back home was more likely.  
  
/Bakura?/ Yami said before I went to sleep.  
  
/Yes yami?/ I asked him, I was tired, and just wanted to sleep right away, but not if my yami wished to speak to me.......  
  
/Don't start on getting any ideas around this boy./ Yami warned me, I was confused, why not? He seemed nice enough to me.  
  
/Fool! He has a sacred spirit! A phoenix no less! They used to be in ancient times! In Eygpt the phoenix was unstoppable!/ Yami told me and I nodded.  
  
/I know, I phoenix can never die./ I said sleepily.  
  
/You better pay attention, otherwise I will be more than happy to take ove this body and steal this Kai's bit beast from him! The phoenix was the Pharaoh's right-hand creature./ Yami warned me.  
  
Shame he never realised what was coming for him..........  
  
Yay! All right! * = I have no idea if Bakura's mum/mom is dead or not, but for this story she is.  
** = I was annoyed at reading fics that had Bakura down as an albino, he has pale skin and white hair, he doesn't have the eyes! (Yes, I have finished my rant.) 


	2. NorthSouth

I usually start stories with TITLE ect, however, I decided against that and allow my muses to introduce the story instead, as it seems that most authors do.  
Kai: I hope you rot in Hell.  
Blue Demon: I do too! Thanks!  
Bakura: That wasn't nice Kai.  
Kai: Your right. I hope you rot in heaven.  
B.D: I don't have to be nice to you.  
Kai sweat drops.  
Bakura: Who is that! Points to white haired albino, who has a flame thrower in hand.  
B.D: Errr......  
Albino: Moero!!!!!!!!!!! Burns some trees.  
B.D: Ah. I'll get the fire department............  
Bakura: To the following; sibbo, Christina, Scharlet Rook (My eyes are brown!), Missy, Bester Death (Again) and Bulan-chan, thank you for reviewing.  
Kai: Now that that is over, Blue Demon doesn't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh.............. Hum, you know, she only appears to me using you, me, Dranzer, and Yami Bakura......................  
Albino: Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Insane laughered.  
Bakura: I hope she hurries up....................  
Bakura's POV  
  
The next morning I had woken up feeling refreshed, unfortunetly I now only had an hour to get ready and have breakfast before I meet Kai outside. Yami was still against me going on a tour with Kai, because of Dranzer. I still didn't see why he was bothered about a fire phoenix, what could it have done to him? Naturally I never told him this, nor asked him, I wasn't stupid, though he kept telling that I was.  
Once I was ready I waited outside, hoping that Kai would show up, I had been in the hotel for three days, yesterday I had finally stepped out of the buildings grounds and I got lost, so today i would be paying a fair bit of attention to my surroundings. And so would my Yami, who would be making a quick exsit if Dranzer appeared again.  
The weather was nice, sunny, yet there was still clouds, the little fluffy ones that are white........ It was at this point as I looked up to the clouds and started to use my imagionation to see what animals or ojects the clouds looked like (Vagely) my Yami decided to say good morning to me. Yea, right...........  
  
/Why wait? He will not be your friend./ Yami tried to make me lose my confindence, which I didn't feel I had any more, but I must have, if I was fine being out in public and talking to people, right?  
  
/He's just giving me a tour of his home./ I informed him.  
  
/I bet you wished he was doing something else to you as well./ Yami sneered.  
  
As I said before, i was gay, however I hate when my Yami makes suggestive remarks about people I have just met. Mainly males, for obvious reasons. However Yami didn't care about that, he knew I disliked what he said, and kept on doing it.  
  
/Maybe he's in his right mind, realises that your a weakling./ Yami sneered at me, once again.  
  
I began to wonder what Yami was like back in his own time. Probably the exact same, maybe not as mean, I think it was the fact that he was imprisoned for so long that made him like that. Hum, oh well, its not like I am going to see his past, or that he will open up to me.   
Ha! When my Yami opens up to me, I...... Well, I'll do something drastic...... Oh! I'll become straight. Hum.  
I'm so busy thinking that I had not noticed Kai infront of me, when I realised he was there (Waving his hand infront of my face, VERY embarrassing) and I fell off from where I was sitting.  
  
'You all right?' Kai asked me, as I got up, hearing my Yami saying /Idiot./, and turned round to face him.  
  
'Yes, fine,' I assured him, ofcourse I had to try and think of a cunning lie to tell him. I could not tell him the truth;  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't notice you coming towards me, I was busy talking to my yami, who lives inside my head'? Kai would have me locked up!   
  
'Good, now, where do you want to go first?' Kai asked me, not wanting to know why I didn't notice him sooner, he just went right down to business.  
  
/Shame he didn't go right down onto YOUR business./ Yami said sarcasticly, then laughed.  
  
How was I going to cope with this? How? My Yami was a nightmare, I could not saying anything against him as he would hit me, however I could not say anything to Kai as he would lock me up, and THEN Yami would hit me. If only...................  
  
'Well, whatever is near here. Then we can go slowly around the places,' I suggested, knowing that Yami was all ready to make another remark of some kind.  
  
/Oh yes...... Hum...... Slowly does it......../ Yami laughed.  
  
'Good idea, you can learn the area around you first, then slowly go outwards,' Kai told me, and unwittingly he too said something that my Yami would joke about.  
  
/Outwards and inwards, as they say...../ Yami said with a smirk.  
  
This would be a nightmare. How could I cope with Kai talking to me, and my Yami making such........ Remarks?  
  
'There is a museum near here, if you want to see it,' Kai suggested and we walked for about 2 minutes to the museum. It was fairly small, or so it seemed, but appearences can be decieving....... Unless your like me and have a yami inside you, then its not your fault that you are decieving people as you have another soul in your body...........   
Anyway.........  
  
'Trust me, its bigger than it looks,' Kai told me and I nodded, I followed him as we entered and noticed a gallery full of art. Some Pacaso, some Van Gogh, and other's were from other artists who were not nearly as famous, but still famous.  
  
'Don't we have to pay to enter?' I ask him, I found this unusual, just walk into a gallery/museum without having to pay.  
  
'No. It comes from the taxes,' Kai informed me.   
  
Seemed reasonable, my father always complained about tax, and how expensive it was, so now I know where some of the money went to.  
As we walked around, bothing talking about different artists, we soon realised that we had a bit in-common. We looked like worlds apart, and yet here we were, getting on fine with each other.  
We left the museum and walked towards the park, it was a fine day, the bird were singing, the wind had a soft breeze flowing around from time to time, it was relaxing. Until someone challange Kai to a beyblade battle, or as the kid called it a 'bey battle'. I didn't mind, I wanted to see how this thing was so appealing to all the people around me. Kai on the other hand had other ideas.  
  
'I don't think so kid,' Kai told the boy, who looked stubborn, and wasn't willing to give up.   
  
At this point Kai reminded me a bit of Kaiba, however I don't think Kaiba would show a tourest around his home town, nor save him from three bullies. I would have said something, however the boy decided to intimidate Kai.  
  
'What? Is Dranzer powerful any more?' The boy taunted Kai.  
  
'What was that?' Kai challenged the boy, who smirked.  
  
'I think your scared of me,' The boy told him, looking confident, and cocky.  
  
/Hum, the boy has hit a nerve. He should beat him up./ Yami commented, who had finally given up on all those suggestive comments.  
  
'All right, fine. If you want to battle me, I won't be easy on you,' Kai told the boy ready to battle, with Dranzer in his hand.  
  
One of the boy's friends said; 'Three, two, one....... Let it rip!' The the beyblades were in the dish.  
  
I have to say that this was fast pace, more so than Duel Monsters, though in Duel Monsters you have suspence, not knowing what card you oppoinent will bring out. It was so fast that Kai had destroyed the boy's blade, leaving nothing but metal pieces.  
  
/Huh, Kai appears to like to deal with his enemies quickly. Shame I can't share his body./ Yami told me, putting me down.  
  
The boy left, leaving his beyblade pieces in the dish. I was impressed by the game, but I think if someone could match Kai's skills I would know a bit more.  
  
'Sorry about that,' Kai said to me, Dranzer back in his pocket once more.  
  
'Its all right,' i told him, knowing that people could challenge you any time was not new to me, it happened to Yugi all the time; 'It was fast though,'  
  
'It take a lot of training,' Kai informed me, as if warning me off the game/sport; 'I was lucky to have Dranzer, other's aren't,'  
  
I nodded, I had no idea what it was like to have a bit beast, but I wouldn't ask Kai such a question. It would sound to silly, and I was here for a tour, not to learn more about his bit beast, the one that Yami is scared of. Well, all right, its tempting as my Yami sounds like he's afraid of the phoenix, though I won't speak to Kai about it..........  
  
We walked towards a warehouse, Kai had brought out his blade once more, and I saw it glowing, however, unlike the last time this was not just red, it was gold in the mix.  
  
'I have to show you this, then explain,' Kai told me, he didn't seem happy with what was going on, but it didn't look like he had a choice.  
  
/No! Stop him! Bakura stop him! The phoenix is raising!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ My Yami yelled at me and suddenly I felt a pulling inside, like I was being separated. And I was. My Yami had left my body, leaving me to explain to Kai what was going on.  
Kai's POV  
  
I had woken up early that morning, I decided to get some extra training in, to make up for the time lost yesterday. Not that I minded the time that was lost, I just felt that I should train a bit, I might get rusty, and I didn't want someone to defeat me with ease.  
  
/Kai, stop it! Its too early!/ Dranzer complained, as her blade circled the dish.  
  
/Dranzer, you had half a day off yesterday, stop complaining! You need to train, otherwise you'll be asleep again. And you know I could never wake you./ I reminded her, making her wake up and moving double the speed around the dish, and that was a warm up!  
  
/I can't believe I have to keep letting you train with me!/ Dranzer said, almost whined, although she told me that there was no such thing as a whinny bit beast, just whinny masters.  
  
I noticed that her speed was far greater today, and after an hour I stopped training, Dranzer had to rest and I needed to shower and eat.  
As I was in the shower, sudden thoughts flooded my head; where would I take him? Where would he want to go? Would he even want to go there? Would he be interested? Along with these thought's were memory flash backs, mainly of when Spencer defeated me in the World Championships, though I was not upset, I was not happy with the prospect of Dranzer being in his blade, and then transferred to Tala's.  
I came out of the shower and got dressed, picked up Dranzer's blade and went to eat. I had some time to kill, it was only nine now, we were to meet up at 11 at the hotel. I decided to do something I rarely did, I watched TV. Though I could not find any shows that I liked, apart from some beyblade shows, however they were all for amatures, I decided to watch Jenny Jones. God knows why, but I did. And then Dranzer decided to come out, she had heard me laughing.  
  
'I thought you hated these shows!' She exclaimed.  
  
People would think that a bit beast that could turn human when they wished to would be a naked human, right? No. Get your head out of the gutter. Now! Dranzer was wearing clothes you perverted........... Ehm, anyway her main colour was red, with a hint of gold. (Yes I had flipped over channels and watched a bit of a cooking show.)  
  
'I do. But this is too funny not to watch!' I told her, and she noticed what the topic of today was all about.  
  
'You are not sexy, but are a pig,' Dranzer read out the small box at the left hand-side of the screen; 'You know, if they didn't keep showing there mid-drifts, and wore skirts that didn't look like a tyre got stuck around them, they would look pretty,'  
  
'Pretty and sexy are two different things Dranzer,' I informed her.  
  
'Shut up. I'm still trying to catch up with the times, stop expecting so much from me!' She cried out, and sat down on the sofa, looking sad.  
  
I had hit a sore spot, and I wasn't proud of it. Dranzer had awoken to me when I used her for the first time when I was about......... seven years old, a year after I had left Biovolt. She was taken away from me by my grandfather, who believed I should train harder to earn Dranzer, rather than recieve her as a gift. Then again, everything had to be earned. My birthday was something I had to earn, though it was usually something to do with blading, going to see an official battle or something. I never knew that my grandfather trained with Dranzer, and when she was asleep, had extracted Black Dranzer from her.  
I moved close to her, and wrapped my arms around her, she hugged me back. She was the only one who hugged me, actually she was the only one who touched me, unless it was a tap on the shoulder or something to that affect.  
  
'You have to meet Bakura,' Dranzer whispered.  
  
'I know,' I whispered back. It was a whispering moment, the only sound that was made was the TV, and that was mainly 'You beep!'   
  
'Can I meet him? Person to......... Bit beast human?' Dranzer asked me, her eyes filled with hope.  
  
'I don't know Dranzer, we only met him yesterday,' I informed her, but that didn't put her off.  
  
'Please Kai?' Dranzer said, giving me her big golden-honey eyes that puppy dog look. Damn it. There should be some sort of medication to stop people becoming weak at those eyes. Max did it often enough, though not to me, but Tyson and Rei. And maybe Chief.  
  
'Fine, but if he freaks out then........' I started to tell her, well, warn her.   
  
Bakura had already admitted that he didn't know what beyblade was, so him seeing a bit beast human would be something hard for him to accept. However, I could never win an argument with Dranzer while she had those big golden-honey eyes.  
I left the house and went towards the hotel. I saw Bakura waiting outside, however he appeared to be in a daydream, or something, because he never said hello. I waved my hand infront of his face and he suddenly moved, and fell over.  
  
'You all right?' I asked him, concerned, I didn't mean to frighten him.  
  
'Yes, fine,' Bakura assured me and stood up.  
  
'Good, now, where do you want to go first?' I asked him, I wasn't going to ask what he was thinking, it was none of my business.  
  
'Well, whatever is near here. Then we can go slowly around the places,' Bakura suggested.  
  
'Good idea, you can learn the area around you first, then slowly go outwards,' I told him, and I noticed it looked like he was fighting something.  
  
I wonder what? Ofcourse I snapped myself out of it. It wasn't my place. I was here to give him a tour, and I was going to do that.  
  
'There is a museum near here, if you want to see it,' I suggested and we walked for about 2 minutes to the museum. It was fairly small, or so it seemed, but it was fairly big inside, due to the fact that they used the basement, and made it seem....... Well, unbasement like, really.  
  
'Trust me, its bigger than it looks,' I told Bakura, and he nodded, as he didn't think the place looked like much. I like this place, it helped me gather my thought's on other things aside from blading.  
  
'Don't we have to pay to enter?' He ask me.  
  
'No. It comes from the taxes,' I informed him, why pay? People pay plenty on there taxes for this to be free to the public.   
  
We walked around, looking at different art work for awhile, both of us seem to have different interpratations for each art work that we saw and each artist. We seemed to have a bit in-common in this area, and he seemed surprised that I knew a fair bit about art. We left the museum and walked around, when a boy decided to challange me.   
Its a small town, so it was hard for the boy not to know who I was, however I was not in the mood to battle, I was showing Bakura around.  
  
'I don't think so kid,' I told the boy, and then I realised that this boy would not give up so easily.   
  
Damn it. I liked spending time with Bakura, now this little punk comes along.......   
  
'What? Is Dranzer powerful any more?' The boy taunted me, however I could easily shrug this off, but it was Dranzer he was talking about, and she was not happy.  
  
/Fight him! I will burn his blade to the ground!/ Dranzer cried out in anger.  
  
'What was that?' I challenged the boy, to see if he would back down, however he only smirked.  
  
'I think your scared of me,' The boy told me, he looked confident, and cocky. However he didn't realise that Dranzer would be fighting this one.  
  
/That's it!! His blade is mine!!!/ Dranzer declared, inside my mind.  
  
'All right, fine. If you want to battle me, I won't be easy on you,' I told the boy ready to battle, with Dranzer in my hand.  
  
One of the boy's friends said; 'Three, two, one....... Let it rip!' Our beyblades were in the dish.  
  
The boy was nothing, Dranzer found him easy to defeat, she could easily burn and melt his blade, making it nothing more than a splog. However she wasn't that angry, yet. She dived onto the blade so it fell into a lot of pieces.  
  
/Was that fast enough?/ Dranzer asked me, looking for my approval. I noticed Bakura looked amazed too, and the boy didn't even know what had happened, but he left, his 'tail' between his legs.  
  
/Yea Dranzer, you blew them away./ I told her,  
  
'Sorry about that,' I said to Bakura, Dranzer back in my pocket once more.  
  
'Its all right,' Bakura told me; 'It was fast though,'  
  
'It take a lot of training,' I informed him, making sure that I would put him off from playing this sport, I don't think he's got what it takes to beyblade; 'I was lucky to have Dranzer, other's aren't,'  
  
Bakura nodded, as if he knew what it was like to have a partner in an odd relationship like I have with Dranzer. I saw it in his eyes, so he must have a partner when it comes to Duel Monsters.  
I lead us towards the old wearhouse, when my 'gang' used to hang out.   
  
/Can I come out now? A reward for beating that guy?/ Dranzer said, sounding hopful, and excited.  
  
/Behave yourself./ I told her, I was so weak.......  
  
'I have to show you this, then explain,' I told Bakura. He didn't know what was going on, then again, he's never seen a bit beast until he met me.  
  
/Kai? There is something wrong! An evil spirit is raising!/ Dranzer called to me, I didn't understand, but Dranzer came out in a red and golden glow.  
Dranzer had left her bit, and with that I had to start explaining to Bakura what was going on........ Wait! Two Bakura's?!  
Kai: Well, that was interesting. No romance, all for the better.  
Bakura: I wouldn't be so sure.  
Albino: Moero!!!!!!! Burns a few more trees.  
Bakura: A friend of yours?  
Kai: No. Why?  
Bakura: The fire, you bit beast, do you see the connection?  
Kai: No.  
Bakura topples over.  
Kai: Heh.  
B.D: Dilandau! Stop burning the bloody trees!  
Dilandau/Albino: Cheek, cheek, cheek, cheek. Rubs right side of face, where there is a scar.  
B.D: Okay, now that forest fire is out, time for people to review!!  
Kai: Tell her to stop. 


	3. Yami & Dranzer Fight!

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Oh! And I might add in a Dranzer and Yami POV! Well, I probably will, if you don't like it I'll change it.Kai and Bakura are running around  
Bakura: Help!!!!!  
Kai: Where did you put Dranzer?!  
B.D: Why?  
Dilandau: Moero!!!!!!!!!  
B.D: Ah. Well, you see.............  
Bakura: I do not wish to be an over cooked Bakura!  
Kai: Stop this pyro!!!!!  
B.D: Easy. Dilandau! Van is over there! Points to far off area.  
Dilandau: Van! Runs away, stroking his cheek.  
B.D: Whooh.............. Follows Dilandau, making sure he doesn't kill anyone.  
Kai: She doesn't own Beyblade, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't sue, as you'll probably get that ablino running after you.  
Bakura: You weren't refering to me, were you?  
Kai: No.  
Bakura: Oh good. Anyway.......... Thank you to Christina, Lady Shang, Bester Death (Again), and sexy, yaoi-gal.  
Kai: Right! Bester, I have fallen out with you!! And once I have Dranzer back you'll regret the day that you decided to have Blue Demon carry on with this pathetic story.  
Bakura: Actually, compared to her other stories, these one's have longer chapters.  
Kai: Shut up.  
Bakura: I am just stating a fact.   
Kai: I blame Bester for putting this idea to Blue Demon's head.  
Bakura: It could be worse.......  
Kai: Like?  
Bakura: Well...............  
Kai's POV  
  
Dranzer had transformed into her human form, red hair, golden-honey eyes, and pale-ish skin. Her beautiful eyes had narrowed, and I saw her looking at Bakura. Wait. I either need my eye's fixed, or I am actually seeing two Bakura's! I wonder if that's a good thing?  
  
/Kai, one is evil. I plan on taking him out!/ Dranzer vowed.  
  
This worried me, did she know which one was evil? Suppose she took out the wrong one? What if she decided to kill them both? Wait. Why does Bakura have another one of himself? This was making no sense what so ever, however Dranzer had attacked one of the Bakura's.   
She had tackled him to the ground, however he had managed to throw her off him and pinned her to the ground instead.  
  
'Well, well, Dranzer, we meet after such a long time,' The guy sneered at her, he sounded like a cold, and all round nasty guy. I can't say evil, because he's part of Bakura, and Bakura doesn't seem that evil, or mean.  
  
'You! You were locked up!!!' Dranzer said to him, slowly managing to burn his skin. I saw Bakura wince, did he feel his other half's pain? Was it possible?  
  
'Until my light was reincarnated, then I found him once more,' The guy informed her, obviously in pain, and let her go.  
  
'Sorry,' Bakura whispered to me as the two fought.  
  
'Who is this guy?' I asked him, I had to know who he was, and why Dranzer knew him.  
  
'He's my yami, his soul was trapped in this,' Bakura showed me his necklease thing, a pyramid, with an eye in the centre, with a ring circling it.  
  
'What? How?' I asked, this was confusing, and I did not like being confused this much.  
  
'I do not know how, but I know that Dranzer must have helped trap his soul in here,' Bakura informed me, and I nodded.  
  
'Didn't you ask?' I asked him, not understanding why Bakura didn't just ask his yami for the full story.  
  
'He's not exactly nice,' Bakura informed me, and we watch him fight Dranzer, who was using her flames to stop the yami from attacking; 'I hope she knows that yami like pain,'  
  
'Oh good,' I said and saw Dranzer move quickly to block an attack.  
  
'You were locked up!' Dranzer excalmed once more.  
  
'And my light half was reborn!' Yami exclaimed, dodging some flames, just.  
  
'And are all the other souls been reborn?' Dranzer asked him, she seemed calm..... Well, calmer than she had been before.  
  
'Yes. The Pharaoh, myself, and a blonde haired boy, with lavender eyes,' Yami told her, her eyes wide with surprise; 'You knew this day would come! Hum, I guess you thought you'd be with the Pharaoh, and not some slave to a weakling!' He pointed to me, Dranzer was angry, and so was I. I had spent years getting myself out of that catogery, and now this guy tried to put me back in there.  
  
'Kai is no weakling, otherwise he could not control me, or did you forget that time?' Dranzer asked Yami, Bakura and I were confused, but neither of them noticed that.  
  
'I remember that..........' Yami said quietly, what was going on?!  
  
'All right, what are you two talking about?!' I demanded to know, Yami looked surprised at my outburst.  
  
'Hum, this boy isn't cowardly at all,' Yami said, and I saw Bakura flinch.  
  
'Are you suggesting that you thought he was?' Dranzer asked him, her flames had died down and she looked completely human. Apart from the subject matter that we were talking about.  
  
'Compared to Bakura..........' Yami started, now this was just annoying.  
  
'We are not the same,' I growled at him, he was taken aback. Good; 'Bakura and I come from different backgrounds, so leave him out of this,'  
  
'See?' Dranzer said with a smile; 'Hard to believe that Bakura,' She moved towards the white haired chocolate eyed boy; 'And you are the same. He is quiet, inoccent, and unlikely to hurt anything apart from a fly. You on the other hand,' She turned and walked towards Yami; 'Are loud, evil, and would hurt anything and everything if you had your way,'  
  
Yami remaned silent, and Dranzer motioned for Bakura and I to go. Neither of us were sure if it was a good idea, but Bakura, even though he didn't want to leave, was scared of his yami. So, we left.  
Once outside again we started to talk. It was a strange moment we just had, and it was a conversation that we had to have somewhere quiet, so we sat on a nearby wall. I knew this place, it wasn't far from the warehouse, and no one comes around as there was nothing here.  
  
'So, what about your Yami?' I asked Bakura, i got the feeling that I would have to start this conversation, otherwise we would both avoid the subject until he left, and then it would annoy us afterwards.  
  
'Yami was from Eygpt, he used to be a grave robber, stealing from the dead Pharaoh's tombs. He must have been caught, and this was his punishment. I know nothing else about him, he won't tell me and I am not that stupid enough to ask,' Bakura told me.  
  
'What do you mean? You said he wasn't nice, but that can't be it,' I said, shaking me head, trying to find an answer for this problem.  
  
'Well, he lets out his anger by hitting.......' Bakura suddenly trailed off, realising that he had said it out loud, and not inside the safety of his head.  
  
'He hits you?!' I cried out in anger, he shrunk back, and I calmed down; 'Why?'  
  
'Its just how he is. I used to ask some questions when he first appeared, but he refused to answer them, when I asked why, he would hit me, saying that it had nothing to do with me,' Bakura replied, he must have trusted me; 'Anyway I can't report him, it would sound too bizzare,'  
  
He was right, he couldn't report his yami, his dark side could enter his body again and Bakura would be taken to a mental hospital. He had to take it, there was no other option for him.  
  
'What about you?' Bakura asked me, worry filled his eyes, as if i would strike him like his yami does.  
  
'When i first got Dranzer, she had been in a deep sleep, and could only appear in her natural form,' Bakura nodded his understanding, his yami must have been like that at first too; 'I trained with her for long peroids of time, until my grandfather took her away from me. I found out she was strong enough to become human, however my grandfather had locked her up in a drawer inside his office. Soon I managed to earn Dranzer back, and she managed to appear in her human form. I have to admit, it was strange seeing a phoenix tranform into a human, and she wore strange clothing too. Something that you would see in one of those old Egyption moivies.......'  
  
'Cleopatra,' Bakura suggested, and I nodded, I had seen that movie, the very long one which was about three hours long! Well, I might have imagioned that................  
  
'Exactly, that was what she wore then. Though as she saw people in her phoenix form she managed to change them, so that she could walk around them,' I said, now what?  
  
'It looks like she fits in just fine,' Bakura said with a slight nod.  
  
'Yea. I hope they don't kill each other,' I confessed.  
  
'Me either,' Bakura told me with a smile. Damn it, he did look cute! Oh god..................... We heard a noise and turned round.  
Bakura's POV  
  
My Yami was now out of my body, in his own, which looked the exact same as mine, however he looked more evil. I saw a human girl standing next to Kai, with red hair, golden-honey eyes and pale skin. Her eyes narrowed and I worried that she was looking at me.  
  
/She's the one that put me in here!/ Yami roared, his eye's were full of anger and rage.  
  
I gathered that Dranzer knew it was him too, it would explain the evil look she gave my Yami, though my Yami sent one right back. It felt like a lot of minutes were going by, however that was because of me being nervious, it was only five seconds.  
The girl, who I believe is Kai's phoenix, Dranzer, tackled yami, however he threw her off and pinned her to the ground.  
  
'Well, well, Dranzer, we meet after such a long time,' Yami sneered at her, he sounded like he usually does, maybe it little bit angrier. I started to worry about Dranzer, would she be able to fight Yami?  
  
'You! You were locked up!!!' Dranzer said to Yami, managing to burn his skin. I winced, Yami's skin was a double for my skin, so I didn't like seeing the skin being burned. Though Yami was loving it most likely. He enjoyed pain, for some insane reason I will never ask.  
  
'Until my light was reincarnated, then I found him once more,' Yami informed her, however he looked like he was in pain. Did Dranzer have the power to actually make him feel pain? Was it possible?  
  
'Sorry,' I whispered to Kai as the two carried on fighting.  
  
'Who is this guy?' Kai asked me. I could not lie to him, I was a very bad lair, so I had to tell him the truth.  
  
'He's my yami, his soul was trapped in this,' I showed him my Millennium Ring.  
  
'What? How?' Kai asked. He appeared to be confused, and I gathered that he did not like that fact.  
  
'I do not know how, but I know that Dranzer must have helped trap his soul in here,' I told him, it was all I could say, with a nod.  
  
'Didn't you ask?' Kai asked me, as he had only just met my Yami I would soon have to tell him the full story. However, I would leave it for later.  
  
'He's not exactly nice,' I informed him, and we watch Yami fight Dranzer, who managed to stop him from attacking by using her flames; 'I hope she knows that yami like pain,'  
  
'Oh good,' Kai said and we saw Dranzer move quickly to block an attack from Yami.  
  
'You were locked up!' Dranzer excalmed once more.  
  
'And my light half was reborn!' Yami exclaimed, dodging some flames, just.  
  
'And are all the other souls been reborn?' Dranzer asked him, she was calming down a bit, as if she new that Yami could not hurt her.  
  
'Yes. The Pharaoh, myself, and a blonde haired boy, with lavender eyes,' Yami told her, and her golden-honey eyes became wide with surprise; 'You knew this day would come! Hum, I guess you thought you'd be with the Pharaoh, and not some slave to a weakling!' He pointed to Kai.  
  
Dranzer was angry, and so, it appeared, was Kai. My Yami had a habit of making enemies, you know that old saying? A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet? Well in my Yami's case, a stranger is just a person to become your enemy.  
  
'Kai is no weakling, otherwise he could not control me, or did you forget that time?' Dranzer asked Yami. This sudden amount of information was a surprise to both Kai and myself.  
  
'I remember that..........' Yami said quietly. Did he try to use Dranzer?  
  
'All right, what are you two talking about?!' Kai interrupted there walk down memory lane, and most likely a good thing too, I had a feeling that they would start fighting again.  
  
'Hum, this boy isn't cowardly at all,' Yami said, I inadvertly flinched as my Yami entered my mind.  
  
/He is stronger than you, weakling./  
  
'Are you suggesting that you thought he was?' Dranzer asked him, she looked like she did before she and Yami fought. Any straight male would say that she was beautiful, well, I would say that too, however I would not fancy her or anything, I prefer men, and Kai.  
  
'Compared to Bakura..........' Yami started. I wish for once that he would leave me out of fights and arguements like this.  
  
'We are not the same,' Kai growled at him, he was taken aback; 'Bakura and I come from different backgrounds, so leave him out of this,'  
  
'See?' Dranzer said with a smile; 'Hard to believe that Bakura,' She moved towards me; 'And you are the same. He is quiet, inoccent, and unlikely to hurt anything apart from a fly. You on the other hand,' She turned around and walked towards Yami; 'Are loud, evil, and would hurt anything and everything if you had your way,'  
  
Yami remaned silent, and Dranzer motioned for Kai and I to go. I didn't wish to leave them, the likely-ness of them starting another fight was high, and I worried that they might both be in danger. I know, I know. You can see why I care for Dranzer, she gave me a nice complement, but my Yami? Although he is insane, and mean to me some times, he is my other half. I would not be complete without him. However, I left, along with Kai.   
The sun blinded us for a few seconds, and we blinked a few times. Then we carried on walking, my tour of this village was forgotten. We had more important things to worry about now. We sat down on a wall near the warehouse, though our backs were to it.  
  
'So, what about your Yami?' Kai asked me. I was thankful for that, I wanted to speak, however I didn't want to start the conversation, just incase Kai didn't want to speak to me.  
  
'Yami was from Eygpt, he used to be a grave robber, stealing from the dead Pharaoh's tombs. He must have been caught, and this was his punishment. I know nothing else about him, he won't tell me and I am not that stupid enough to ask,' I opened up to him.  
  
'What do you mean? You said he wasn't nice, but that can't be it,' Kai said, shaking his head, as if this was a test that he had to find the answer for.  
  
'Well, he lets out his anger by hitting.......' I said suddenly, forgetting I was speaking out loud and closed my mouth quickly.  
  
'He hits you?!' Kai cried out in anger, I shrunk back, incase he would hit me too, and then he appeared to have calmed down; 'Why?'  
  
'Its just how he is. I used to ask some questions when he first appeared, but he refused to answer them, when I asked why, he would hit me, saying that it had nothing to do with me,'I replied, for some reason I felt like I could trust Kai; 'Anyway I can't report him, it would sound too bizzare,'  
  
'What about you?' I asked me. I worried that he might hit me for asking him a question, then again he didn't do it before.  
  
'When I first got Dranzer, she had been in a deep sleep, and could only appear in her natural form,' I nodded, my Yami was just like this, though he could still beat me up when we were in our soul room; 'I trained with her for long peroids of time, until my grandfather took her away from me. I found out she was strong enough to become human, however my grandfather had locked her up in a drawer inside his office. Soon I managed to earn Dranzer back, and she managed to appear in her human form. I have to admit, it was strange seeing a phoenix tranform into a human, and she wore strange clothing too. Something that you would see in one of those old Egyption moivies.......'  
  
'Cleopatra,' I suggested, and Kai nodded, I had seen all of them. I know, I sound very sad, but I liked old fashioned movies, I still do.  
  
'Exactly, that was what she wore then. Though as she saw people in her phoenix form she managed to change them, so that she could walk around them,' Kai said.  
  
'It looks like she fits in just fine,' I told him with a slight nod.  
  
'Yea. I hope they don't kill each other,' Kai told me, well, confessed to me.  
  
'Me either,' I told him with a smile. He looked very nice, his muscles were toned, his clothes, well apart from his trousors, all inhanced his muscles. We heard a noise from behind us.  
Dranzer's POV  
  
I had changed into my human form, and I stood next to Kai, my friend and master. I saw two Bakura's, one just radiated evil, and the other one was inoccent. My eyes narrowed and i told Kai what I was going to do. I don't think he understood what was going on, I can't blame him, I don't think Bakura knew what was going on either.  
I tackle Yami, the evil dark Bakura, however I had underestimated him, and he threw me off and finned me to the ground.  
  
'Well, well, Dranzer, we meet after such a long time,' Yami sneered at me. He hadn't changed, not even after all these years of being trapped had he changed.  
  
'You! You were locked up!!!' I yelled at him and burned his skin with my power. He normally loved pain, however with my power I could make him FEEL the pain.  
  
'Until my light was reincarnated, then I found him once more,' Yami informed me, he was in pain and had let me go. I pushed him off me.  
  
Kai and Bakura had started to talk, most likely about us. However I could not fight Yami and listen to them speaking, so I blocked all of Yami's attacks, while attacking him with my flames.  
  
'You were locked up!' I excalmed once more. I wanted an answer, and I knew that Yami would be more than willing to give it to me.  
  
'And my light half was reborn!' Yami exclaimed, dodging some of my flames.  
  
'And are all the other souls been reborn?' I asked him, I was calmer now, we both knew that we could not hurt each other. I was a phoenix bit beast, and he was a soul. Neither of us could die.  
  
'Yes. The Pharaoh, myself, and a blonde haired boy, with lavender eyes,' Yami told me, I was surprised and my facial expression showed it; 'You knew this day would come! Hum, I guess you thought you'd be with the Pharaoh, and not some slave to a weakling!' He pointed to Kai.  
  
I became angry, and so was Kai. I could not blame Kai for being angry with Yami, the crimson eyed boy had worked extremly hard to break away from that word.  
  
'Kai is no weakling, otherwise he could not control me, or did you forget that time?' I asked him, and he looked surprised, I had remembered that time, and never forgotten it.  
  
'I remember that..........' Yami said quietly. He sounded unhappy, but why? He was evil. Maybe he's toying with me?  
  
'All right, what are you two talking about?!' Kai interrupted us, he had a habit of doing that when he wanted to know some information.  
  
'Hum, this boy isn't cowardly at all,' Yami said, he had obviously sent a message telepathicly to Bakura. which made the boy flinch.  
  
'Are you suggesting that you thought he was?' I asked him. I was not about to let my emotions get the better of me!  
  
'Compared to Bakura..........' Yami started. Why was he putting the poor boy down? I know I knew nothng about him, but it was unfair.  
  
'We are not the same,' Kai growled at him, he was taken aback; 'Bakura and I come from different backgrounds, so leave him out of this,'  
  
'See?' I said with a smile; 'Hard to believe that Bakura,' I moved towards the white haired inoccent boy; 'And you are the same. He is quiet, inoccent, and unlikely to hurt anything apart from a fly. You on the other hand,' I turned around and walked towards Yami; 'Are loud, evil, and would hurt anything and everything if you had your way,'  
  
Yami remaned silent, and I motioned for Kai and Bakura to go. They were both reluctant, both thinking that we would get hurt when we fought again, however they both left.  
I walked up to Yami, as he was now called. I shall admit that my memory of Egypt is patchy, however I remember him rather well. Aside from his name that is.  
  
'So, now what?' I asked, we had to sort this all out, we could not keep fighting everytime Kai and Bakura met. We would need to call a trauce.  
  
'What do you mean?' Yami asked me; 'That we should allow Kai and my light to see each other and not fight?'  
  
'Yea, pretty much,' I told him, I didn't think it would be hard to do.   
  
'Why should I?' Yami asked me, a good question, he didn't appear to like his light very much.  
  
'Well, we're no longer in Egypt, we are not enemies, and now..........' I noticed how close Yami was to me, I backed up.  
  
'Hum, you have forgotten something my dear phoenix,' Yami informed me.  
  
Me? Forgetting something? That was not possible! My memories were patchy, yes, but.......... He had moved so close that his lips were on mine! I created a small fire blast and he hit the ground, hard. Why did he kiss me?!  
Yami's POV  
  
I had split from that idiot Bakura. I saw Dranzer, the red phoenix in her human form. Good, I will make her pay for what she did to me all those years ago!  
She tackled me to the ground, she must have thought I was as weak as Bakura, because she was surprised when i threw her off me.  
  
'Well, well, Dranzer, we meet after such a long time,' I sneered at her. After all these years I had never dreamed of my revenge being like this!  
  
'You! You were locked up!!!' She yelled at me and burned my skin with her power. I usually love pain, however Dranzer had something......... Her power made me feel actual pain!  
  
'Until my light was reincarnated, then I found him once more,' I informed her, she must have seen my face, or my eyes, that looked like pain!!!! She pushed me off, and stood up.  
  
Bakura and Kai had started to talk, hum, I no longer cared about them, I wanted to get rid of Dranzer! I attacked her, though she blocked and at times attacked me with fire.  
  
'You were locked up!' She excalmed once more. As she wanted the information so badly.........  
  
'And my light half was reborn!' I exclaimed, dodging some of her flames.  
  
'And are all the other souls been reborn?' She asked me, I had noticed that she looked calmer that before. And I had realised that I could never kill her, she was a phoenix. Damn it.  
  
'Yes. The Pharaoh, myself, and a blonde haired boy, with lavender eyes,' I told me, she was surprised; 'You knew this day would come! Hum, I guess you thought you'd be with the Pharaoh, and not some slave to a weakling!' I pointed to Kai. She had sunk low, once a creature who was one of the Pharaoh's most trusted guards and protector's, was now with a boy who had shark fins on either side of his face!  
  
She became angry, and so was Kai. Hum, I must have hit a sore spot. Oh well, at least the message got across.  
  
'Kai is no weakling, otherwise he could not control me, or did you forget that time?' Dranzer asked me, and I was surprised. How could she remember that? Could she remember anything else?  
  
'I remember that..........' I said quietly.   
  
'All right, what are you two talking about?!' Kai interrupted us.  
  
'Hum, this boy isn't cowardly at all,' I commented, and then sent a message to Bakura, via our link.  
  
/He is stronger than you, weakling./ The boy actually flinched!  
  
'Are you suggesting that you thought he was?' Dranzer asked me. So, she could not remember everything about her past, hum?  
  
'Compared to Bakura..........' I started. The boy had to know his place! That he was lower than me!  
  
'We are not the same,' Kai growled at me, I was taken aback by his guts; 'Bakura and I come from different backgrounds, so leave him out of this,'  
  
'See?' Dranzer said with a smile; 'Hard to believe that Bakura,' She moved towards my light; 'And you are the same. He is quiet, inoccent, and unlikely to hurt anything apart from a fly. You on the other hand,' She turned around and walked towards me; 'Are loud, evil, and would hurt anything and everything if you had your way,'  
  
I remaned silent, and Dranzer motioned for Kai and Bakura to go.   
She could not remember! All she remembered was that she imprisoned me, but nothing else! Why was fate this cruel? Bad enough that I was trapped for so long without anyone, now she has forgotten!  
  
'So, now what?' Dranzer asked, she wanted to call a trauce.  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked her, how could she not remember?; 'That we should allow Kai and my light to see each other and not fight?'  
  
'Yea, pretty much,' She told me.   
  
'Why should I?' I asked her, and i noticed that she already had an answer all ready and waiting.  
  
'Well, we're no longer in Egypt, we are not enemies, and now..........' Dranzer started to speak, now as I moved up close to her, I would remind her of what we shared together.  
  
'Hum, you have forgotten something my dear phoenix,' I informed her.  
  
Now my lips were on hers, just like it was before! One thing that I had not counted on was for her to create a small fire ball and hit me with it!   
Kai: WHAT?!  
Bakura: Yelling MARY POPPINS!  
Kai: I know you dolt! Why would she want us to act it.................  
Bakura: I think I was better off with the albino................  
Kai: Shut up. You realise that this chapter was mainly our other's romance?  
Bakura: Are you compalining?  
Kai: No. I just hope she keep s it going, and slowly forgets about us and how we're supposed to have...... You know.  
Bakura: Ah, right. So you want the reviewers NOT to remind Blue Demon?  
Kai: Yes!  
Bakura: I think Bester will have another fall out with you then.................... 


	4. Past Lives

Kai is busy thinking about what he said about Bester. And Bakura has buggered off. And Dilandau is busy burning something.  
Dranzer: Right! Yami! Where are you?  
Yami: Here. Let's get this over with.  
Dranzer: Fine. Ikary thanks for that! JadesRose, it was just a taster, Blue Demon has decided to just have Kai and Bakura's POV instead, so that you can see what each of them are feeling. Yami B here and myself will feature only if we are in seprate rooms, or something. Which is likely to happen. Sexy yaoi-gal, thank you! Bulan-chan this is the next chapter! And I would hope you could wait a bit, otherwise you'd exploide. Bester, Kai is learning his lesson right now. And you will learn more about moi and Yami in this chapter! Thanks to you lot for reviewing!  
Yami: Heh, Blue Demon does not own Beyblade, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Or that albino who keeps screaming Moero.  
Dranzer: How will this chapter turn out?  
Yami: I think she's.........  
Blue Demon: Walks in Oi! No! You can't tell them! Points to reviewers. Its a surprise!  
Yami: They'll find out in a few moments.  
B.D: That's the point!  
Dranzer's POV  
  
Yami fell to the ground with a thud, I fell to my knees, feeling a sudden flash back enter my mind, of my old home, Egypt, beside the Pharaoh, yet there was something else, a quick flash of white hair?  
Kai had run up to my side, worry was the look he wore, and it was so odd to see him worry. Then again, it was odd to see me on my knees, as if something terrible had happened. Which didn't, ofcourse, Yami just came too close for me........ he kissed me...................  
  
'Are you all right?' Kai asked me, his hands on my human shoulder's. I could only nod, I did not know why.  
  
'What did he do to you?' Bakura asked me, worry and fear were in his eyes, and etched on his face.  
  
'He attacked me,' I lied, none of them could know that Yami kissed me; 'What is......' I saw Yami's body fading, what was happening to him?!  
  
His body vanished, and I was worried. Where did he go? How could he vanish into thin air? Was this something to do with the Shadow Realm? Was it possible? Why was I worried about him?!  
  
'He's back in the ring. He has to gain his strenght,' Bakura told us; 'I suppose we could finish the tour another day,'  
  
'Yea,' Kai said with a nod; 'I'll walk you back to the hotel,'  
  
I took my leave and entered my bit once more. Kai liked this boy, and I, and Bakura's Yami, had ruined their day out together. We are ancient spirits, we are ment to be wise, but we're not! And I do not understand that. I have never acted like that before. I should never have attacked Yami, I should have waited until I felt Yami was a threat! I can't believe I was so stupid!  
Hum........ As much as I wanted to kick myself, I need to rest, Kai will want to train later on today, and I must be ready.  
**Dream**  
It was another dry day, not a cloud in the sky, only the sun.   
Dranzer was walking around the market place, wearing a long cream dress, and a silver tiara. She enjoyed the market place, being around the people of Egypt, and having time off from guarding the Pharaoh. Those were some of the reasons that she was out and about in the market place, another reason was to see someone.   
A tomb robber.   
She was a guard to the Pharaoh, and yet she was meeting his enemy, well, his enemy once he was dead, as with every other Pharaoh in the land. However, no matter what, she went to see him without the Pharoah's knowledge.   
She found an abondoned home, far away from the market, and she checked to make sure no one was following her. Dranzer looked around the house, it wasn't exactly homey........... Infact she guessed that he didn't even live there, most likely he didn't have a place to stay at all, seeing as he was a wanted man.  
  
'So, you've come,' A male voice said, coming from the shadows.  
  
Dranzer smiled, but she did not dare to use her power here, just incase they were caught. She was a guard for the Pharaoh, this would be like a stab in the back! But nothing could stop the power of love. Nothing was stronger than love, and she believed it, not even death could anything be stronger than true love.  
The male came out of the shadows, reveling himself to her. He had white skin, and white hair, he looked dirty, however that was to be expected, he was on the run, and also stealing from tombs.  
  
'So my love, we met again. And yet every time we do so, we are both putting our lives at risk,' He pulled her close to him, and they kissed.  
  
'I will not let anyone hurt you,' Dranzer vowed; 'And the Pharaoh cannot kill me, I am a phoenix, I raise from the ashes,'   
  
'You know no death,' He finished; 'What do you suggest? We cannot keep this a secret for long, you know that. The Pharaoh will want you to be by his side when he has a son, to protect the child instead of him. You will never be able to see me then,'   
  
'I know,' Dranzer said, sinking into his arms, not wanting to think of the future, just of the present, and being in her loves arms.  
Over the days he had gone to a tomb, and got an Millennium Item. Needless to say Pharaoh was not happy with that fact, for it had been his father's tomb that the robber stole from.  
  
'Dranzer!' Pharaoh called his reliable phoenix/human, who walked towards him and bowed.  
  
'Yes sire?' Dranzer said, knowing that he was angry.  
  
'I wish for you to find this grave robber. Bring him here, he will have a suitable punishment, if he resists so much from you, kill him,' The Pharaoh ordered her, and Dranzer stood up, went towards the nearby window, transformed into her phoenix form and flew away.  
  
'Good luck Dranzer. I know this is a hard task for you,' The Pharaoh said softly, anger was no longer in his eyes.   
  
As bad as he felt for making Dranzer go after the man she loved. Yes, he knew, and he also knew that it was tression to do so. However, he could not let the grave robber get away with stealing an Millennium Item, ofcourse he would have to punish Dranzer as well.......... She had broken the law, and he, even though a Pharaoh, could not allow her to get away with such a serious crime.  
It took Dranzer two weeks to find her love, though the heat did not bother her, her wings were tired, and she transformed into her human form again. She had found a cave in the dessert, and knew that her beloved was in there. She walked towards it, and saw him holding a knief, wery of who it was.  
  
'My love,' Dranzer said softly, and he put his knief away.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He asked her, anger and worry filled his voice. Anger because she looked for him, and worry because she looked for him. He didn't know if something was wrong, or if she was ill............  
  
'The Pharaoh has ordered me to arrest you for stealing a Millennium Item, from his own father's tomb,' Dranzer said somberly, her eyes held the disappointment that she felt towards her love.  
  
'Hum, and you think you can do that?' He asked her, leaning against the wall.  
  
'I either bring you in, or kill you here and now,' Dranzer informed him, remembering the Pharaoh's orders easily.  
  
'Hum, and suppose neither of us go back? Why should we? You could never kill me,'  
  
'We could explain our feelings! He might take mercy on you!!!' Dranzer said, looking hopeful and excited.  
  
'Are you sure that is what you want?' He asked her. He was not too sure of her plan, however, she did not wish to leave her home, and he would never make her; 'Fine,'  
  
They embraced each other and kissed. Dranzer was still tired from her long flight to the cave and so they stayed where they were, until the next morning.  
  
**End Dream**  
Yami's POV  
  
She hit me!!! How dare she!!!! It was bad enough that she betrayed me! She knocked me out for a few seconds, none of them realised that I was awake again. I heard her speak, saying that i had attacked her. Hum, funny, I never thought kissing was an attack, I should keep that in mind...... Stupid bird. She should have remembered now! How we were together all those years ago, how she disobeyed the Pharaoh to be with me.  
I feel stronger now, and I sense that Bakura is in his hotel room. Kai is no where near. Hum. So Bakura didn't have the guts to inviet Kai up to his room? Why am I not surprised?  
I need to get rid of my frustration, my anger........... My hurt........ Damn her! And Bakura is just there, ready and waiting. Good enough.  
Bakura looked up to see me infront of him. He backed away from me, however I grabbed his hair and punch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Heh. He really is a weakling. All he does is gasp, cry out, and cry, sometimes he begs me to stop, infact he used to do that at the very start when he was given the Millennium Ring.............. Wait. This is no time to go down memory lane, I have to deal with Dranzer, make her remember........... Make her remember how she betrayed me! It was a trap! And she will regret that trap.........  
Dranzer's POV  
  
I am circling the dish, however my mind is not on training. Its on that dream I had. I wish I knew what it was completely about........... Was the tomb robber Yami? Was it possible? I wish Kai didnvt wake me up from the dream, I would have found out what happened afterwards, why Yami was so angry at me. If we explained to the Pharaoh then why should he be angry at me?  
  
'Dranzer?' Kai said, and I came out of my bit, in my phoenix form; 'You seem distracted,'  
  
/Its just a dream I had./ I informed him.  
  
/About what?/ Kai asked, I knew he was trying to be a friend, and I also knew that he would not continue to prob if I did not wish to talk about it.  
  
/Nothing./  
  
/All right, let's work on the Flame Thrower attack, if your not too busy?/ Kai joked, a rare thing for his team to see, but I am his bit beast, and he shows me all of his sides.  
  
/Yes. Sorry./ I said and started to get ready to burn something. Fire came from out of my mouth and then suddenly I fell to the ground.  
  
'Dranzer!!' Kai cried out as I blacked out.  
Yami: Not very long.  
Dranzer: Shut up!  
Yami: And too much on the bird brain here.  
Dranzer: Right! Dilandau!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dilandau runs up with flame thrower in hand, Dranzer points to Yami Bakura, who has already started to run, and Dilandau follows. Flames are everywhere.  
Dranzer: Hum, he's a good pet. 


	5. Forgotten Love

Wahay! I have............. 17 reviews!!!! Amazing, and this is only chapter five!!! This has happened once to me, however that was because it was a comedy of a movie.............  
Dranzer: Its still us?  
Yami: Seems so, and why not?  
Dranzer: Well, I thought it was a Kai/Bakura fic..........  
Yami: Yes? So?  
Dranzer: Never mind. Anyway, 2 thank you's for reviewing this time.  
Yami: Huh, I thought so.  
Dranzer: Shut up! Anyway, sexy yaoi-gal, thanks for the compliment. JadesRose, Blue Demon does not have a spell checker, it was deleted some time ago. Don't blame us!!!  
Yami: Depends what she means by incorrect spelling.  
Dranzer: Shut up! JadesRose is a sensible person/author. Two pounce on each other.  
Blue Demon: I really hope to get some more reviews soon............ Oh well! Notices Dranzer and Yami fighting. Huh. Maybe I should let Kai out now..........  
Dilandau: Blue Demon does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, can I have my flame thrower back?  
Blue Demon: All right. But you have to cook with it.  
Dilandau takes the flame thrower and runs away.  
Dranzer's POV  
  
I woke up and looked around myself. This land was familar, but...... No! Where was Kai? This is a desert! Where am I?! I must be dreaming, its the only explaination!  
I look around myself once again, and saw a phoenix, a beautiful golden phoenix nuzzling her egg.  
  
/Mother?/  
  
The phoenix did not notice me, or if she did, I would be dead. No phoenix can withstand the power and anger of another phoenix, that is the only way we can die, by one of our own kind killing us.  
I watched the golden phoenix, and saw a red phoenix land near the nest, with food.   
The golden phoenix, whom I assumed was my mother, moved away from the nest towards the meat, while the red phoenix, who I also assumed was my father, went towards the egg to guard it.   
I could not remember very much about my mother, or father, only their colours, and that is a constant reminder as their colours are both on me, whether in phoenix form or a mere human girl, they are always present.   
Suddenly the veiw of the family blurred, and then vanished. I then saw another blur, which slowly turned into a clear picture, my parents were fighting against another pair of phoenix's. However neither group were getting the upper hand, though both groups were mortally wounded, and it was unlikely if either would last a few day's after. The rogue phoenix's fled, most likely believing that they would live to see another day. If only they realised.  
My parent's went towards the egg, both looking at each other sadly.   
  
/What are they going to do?/  
  
They spoke to each other in a language I could not understand, my father picked up the egg in his claws, which I now gathered was myself, and flew into the air, my mother followed, but more slowly. Her left wing had been badly damaged during the fight, putting her through a lot of pain.   
Once again the vision blurred, and vanished, only to be replaced by another one.   
My mother was dying, ofcourse she was dying after that fight with the rogue phoenix's, however now she could not go on, her wing was too badly damaged to continue. She spoke to my father in the language I could not understand. My father looked stubborn, I guessed she wanted him to carry on without her and he was not happy with the idea. But the sadness in her eyes, I believe that is what made him go. He took to the sky, with my egg in his claw, and saw mother vanish, her ashes part of the desert plane. He let out a sad cry, letting other's of his kind that his mate was gone.  
I was taken away, once more, to a palace, my father landed, ungracefully in Egypt. He too was nearing his end. The Pharaoh of the land walked towards him, he did not seem angry, nor displeased to see my father, the red phoenix.  
  
'What brings you here, my friend?' The Pharaoh asked my father.  
  
/Friend? My father knew the Pharaoh?!/  
  
'I have come to ask you one last favour,' My father said, in the Pharaoh's own language.  
  
'I would do anything for you,' The Pharaoh informed him.  
  
'My friend, I am dying, my mate has already died and my time will soon be here. I wish for you and your people to look after the egg,' My father had place my egg, which looked like any other chicken egg, only a few times bigger.  
  
'As you wish, however my people, nor myself, know how to take care of a phoenix,' The Pharaoh told my red father.  
  
'I know that, however, she is the last of her kind. Her name shall be Dranzer, the fire phoenix,' My father proclaimed.  
  
'I thought your mate was the only one who could see the future?' The Pharaoh asked him, for he was confused that my father would fore-tell such a thing.  
  
'That was the last thing she saw,' My father informed him, sadly.  
  
'How long?' The Pharaoh asked him. I was not sure if he was talking about my father's death, or my birth.  
  
'She will be born along side your child, I know your wife is near to giving birth, it shall only be a few more weeks. And Dranzer will surprise you,' My father informed him, the Pharaoh nodded as my father bowed and took to the air, flying back to where my mother had died.  
  
I don't think he made it. It was a long journey to the palace, and he was already losing his red colouring. My father made one last trip to the palace to let me live. And I have lived, I am here in 2003 with Kai by my side. I am happy to be here. So why am I going down memory lane? Why am i seeing the sacrifce my parents made for me? I think I have done very well.  
Oh, here we go again, my vision had blurred........ Well, no reason to let anyone else know this trip.  
I see myself, well, younger self, I am most likely only two years old, in human terms I would think. I do not know everything about phoenix's, just what the Pharaoh had told me, and I memories it by heart.  
My two year old self, in phoenix form, I do not think that I have learned to.......... She changed into a human! The Pharaoh is surprised to see her..... Me, do such a thing!  
  
'Well done Dranzer,' The Pharaoh used my name, then I turned back into a phoenix; 'You just need to keep trying,'  
  
And I did, I kept trying until I could not try anymore. I was exhausted, so I flew to my perch and slept.  
Once again I was transpoted to another time in my life, I was in my human form, wearing what all the other women wore, except that I wore a silver tiara, to show I came from an upper class family. I did not like silver, however the Queen did not wish for me to wear gold, as it was only Pharaoh's and there right hand men who wore gold.   
  
'Then I too shall become the Pharaoh's right hand man,' My young self proclaimed, and the Queen smiled.  
  
'I think you mean right hand Phoenix. But I would think that even if you did earn such a position that you would keep this,' The Queen told me, she was a kind lady, very caring.  
  
'Why?' I asked her, her answer was a surprising one.  
  
'Your mother had kept it here, telling me that it should be kept for someone special. I only understood what she meant by that now,' The Queen informed me. I was surprised and shocked, and so I kept the silver tiara.  
  
I saw myself in the market place, once again by being transported there, and I saw a boy pick-pocket. The boy had white hair and pale skin, unusual in Egypt, so I followed him, I thought we were kindred spirits. I never knew what danager lay ahead of me. I had managed to lose my 'keepers'.   
I followed the boy into a house, down an alley way. I snuck in to the house, and saw the boy, who had present his finds to an older man. I was impressed, it was a fair bit of gold that he held in his hands. However the older man was not as impressed as I.   
  
'Your useless! Pathetic! I trained you to steal things like jewllery! Expensive things! Not gold coins!' The man hit the boy's hand, the gold coins fell to the floor; 'I have already told you that gold is not good enough! We need more!' Now he started to hit the poor boy, and this was making me angry.   
  
I had never see violence before, I had heard stories from the soliders of there fighting tales, but this was not right! The man was hitting a poor boy! Unknown to me, I was radiating fire, and it was not the kind that burns. The man saw me, threw the boy down and walked up to me with big, long strides.  
  
'So, what do we have here?' He sneered, and I was mad.  
  
Rather than replying with a witty come back, or something sarcastic, like Kai does, I just attacked him, changing into my phoenix form and burned him to death. My first killing. Though I was doing something right, he was abusing that boy.  
  
'What are you?' The boy asked me, once had returned to my human form.  
  
'A phoenix,' I said, tears in my golden-honey eyes, and I fled. I could not believe that I had actually killed a man, he was a very mean man, but I killed him! I ran into my 'keepers' who took me right back to the palace.  
  
Once again I was transported. I saw myself, with another woman, who was a bit older than me, I was most likely only sixteen at the time, I saw the boy once again, picking the pocket of some rich man. He spotted my younger self and narrowed his eyes, he moved back from the rich man and walked towards her. He circled her once, then bowed.  
  
'I did not expect to see you here,' He said, sounding like Yami Bakura.  
  
'And I did not expect to see you here. Who do you work for now, sir?' She asked him, and he laughed; 'Do not make fun of me sir,' She warned him and he smirked.  
  
'Sir? I am a thief, surely you must realise that, this is our second meeting,' He told her; 'If you must give me a name, call me Bakra*,'  
  
'Bakra, I am Dranzer,' My young half said to him.  
  
'A fitting name for a graceful creature such as yourself,' Bakra flirted with her.  
  
She appeared was wery, he had said so himself, he was a thief, although she had nothing valuable on her, apart from the tiara, she backed away from him.  
  
'You do not trust me it seems,' Bakra said, with a smirk on his face again.  
  
'Have you given me any cause as to why I should give you my trust?' She asked him, then he suddenly took her hand and placed it on her forehead; 'No!' She gasped, and he let go of her hand; 'Where is it?!' She demand.  
  
'Some thief took it, before you were near me,' Bakra told me; 'Besides, you would look better in gold than silver,'  
  
'It has sentimental value,' She informed him, unable to believe that she had lost the only thing that connected her with her parent's  
  
'Really? Why?' Bakra asked.  
  
'My mother made it for me,' My young half whispered, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Bakra looked deep in thought for a moment, then he spoke; 'I will get your tiara back, as it means so much to you.........'  
  
'But?' She asked, wiping her eyes. Tears were annoying, they only come to us as a human.  
  
'But I would like one thing from you in return,' Bakra told her.  
  
'As long as you get it back for me,' She told him, not caring what the price would be, she just wanted the tiara back.  
  
'Good. Where do you live? I shall deliver it to you,' Bakra said, wiping some of my young half's tears away.  
  
'Can't I met you here?' She asked him, knowing that he would never be allowed into the palace.  
  
'No, I don't know when I will manage to get it. It would be easier for us both if I knew where you lived,' Bakra pointed out.  
  
'You cannot get to me,' She told him and pointed towards the palace.  
  
I saw his eyes widened with surprise, then he looked at her once more, trying to figure out what she could be if she lived in the palace.  
  
'You could not be a solider, nor a guard, and yet there is no way that you could be a servent, you are too beautiful for that,' Bakra said, making her blush; 'What do you do in tha palace?'  
  
'I do not do anything. I help the Queen get dressed, I deliver letter's to the Pharaoh if he is away, but I mainly just live there, I am friends with his son Yug**,'  
  
'What?' Bakra seemed angry; 'You are to marry the prince?' He demanded to know.  
  
'No. I am friends with the prince. I am a phoenix, I could only marry one of my own kind,' She said with a slight laugh.  
  
'I will get you in the palace,' Bakra told me, as if a vow; 'I will give you back your tiara,'  
  
'I do not believe you could get through.........' She started to tell him, but he no longer listened.  
  
'I shall see you in a day,' Bakra said and kissed her hand, then he left, moving into the crowds, and she somehow lost him, even though her eye sight was better than any human.  
  
My younger self returned to the palace, worried about Bakra. Once again I was transported, this was starting to annoy me. I would see what happened the next day.  
Bakra had not come during the day, my young self must have thought that he would not come at all, and she was relieved with that.  
  
'Your guards are not very tough,' Bakra's voice came through.  
  
'What?!' My young self turned round to see Bakra on the balcony; 'How..... its impossible......'  
  
Bakra held out her tiara, he walked towards her and placed it on her head. He then held her chin between his index finger and thumb, then kissed her. My half was surprised by what Bakra was doing, her eyes were wide, and he pulled back.  
  
'Why did you do that?' She asked him and he smirked.  
  
'My reward,' Bakra said, as if it was nothing important.  
  
'You had better go,' She said to him.  
  
'When will I see you?' Bakra asked her.  
  
'In the prison if you do not leave now!' She exclaimed, and Bakra saw the worry that was in her eyes.  
  
'Fine, I shall wish to see you in the market soon,' He said, however it was too late, the guards had found him.  
  
They were surprised to find a thief in the palace, but even more surprised to find him holding my young half. Add to the fact that she was a phoenix it would have been a bigger surprise.  
  
'Get your hands off Lady Dranzer!' The Captain of the guards ordered.  
  
Bakra complied, however he moved swiftly and jumped of the balcony.  
  
'No!' My young self cried out.  
  
'Do not worry my lady,' The Captain of the guards came up to her, and pointed downwards. My half walked to the end of the balcony and saw Bakra, fighting the guards, and failing to win.  
  
'No,' She whispered, a small tear escaped her eye, however the Captain of the guards did not see it.   
I saw where Bakra was, in a cell. He was bleeding in different areas, however I knew, and so did he most likely, that they were just scraps, nothing to be alarmed of. His eyes moved from every cornor of of the prision, trying to figure a way out.  
I now saw Bakra infront of the Pharaoh, myself was there as well, along with the Queen and Yug. But even now, Bakra looked right into the Pharaoh's eyes, he showed no fear to the man who ruled Egypt, and who could easily kill him.  
  
'How dare you enter my palace, and then place yourself upon Dranzer,' Pharaoh's word echoed in the big room.  
  
'I never placed myself upon Dranzer!' Bakra snarled, then he was whipped by a guard.  
  
'I never asked you to speak. Nor do I wish to hear your voice!' Pharaoh said to him angrily.  
  
'Lord,' My young self stepped forward and bowed, she went on her knees, right next to Bakra; 'Bakra is not at fault,'  
  
'What?' Pharaoh looked at the my young self with surprise.  
  
'My tiara was stolen, Bakra said he would find it for me,' She told him; 'He did not know when he would be able to get it, so he asked to know where I lived. I am sorry Lord. I was at fault. I told Bakra that I lived in the palace..........'  
  
'She was against the idea of my entering the palace!' Bakra cried out, and a guard was ready to whip him, when the Pharaoh held up his hand.  
  
'So, you were helping Dranzer. All right, but that does not explain why you were upon her, in her own room,' Pharaoh said, his eyes were on Bakra alone.   
  
'I told her I wanted a reward. She never asked what it was. All I wanted was to kiss the human phoenix,' Bakra said and the Pharaoh, along with the Queen and Yug, were all surprised.  
  
'How do you know.......?' Yug asked him.  
  
'A few years ago she saved me from my father, she saw him hitting me, and became angry. She changed into her phoenix form when my father spotted her,' Bakra explained.  
  
'I am sorry Lord,' She said, keeping her head down.  
  
'So, you just kissed her. However you realise that Dranzer cannot fall in love with any mortal, and you realise that you still broke the law. Dranzer cannot get you off the hook. You broke into the palace and then you put yourself upon Dranzer, without her knowing what you were going to do! Suppose Dranzer was not a phoenix?' Pharaoh demanded an answer, but Bakra could not answer the question. He had been caught, for the first time in his life.  
  
'Sire, what do you wish to do with him?' The Captain of the guards asked the Pharaoh.  
  
'I think the boy needs to learn a hard lesson. He will be building the tomb for my death,' Pharaoh decided and my younger self gasped.  
  
'Pharaoh, no......' She said, everyone heard it, the Pharaoh ignored it.  
  
'Take him away,' Pharaoh ordered the guards, who went to pick Bakra and drag him to the dessert.  
  
'I'm sorry,' She whispered to Bakra.  
  
'I will see you again Lady Dranzer,' Bakra vowed, as he was dragged away.  
  
I was left there, helpless. Dranzer, my young self, had found someone she cared about. So what happened then? How could they live together? These thought's entered my mind, as my vision blurred and I was taken somewhere else.  
It was not a very long vision. Just Yug becoming Pharaoh, his father had died over a month ago. And myself? My young self had not forgiven Pharaoh for his ruling of Bakra. So much so that after Yug was pronouced Pharaoh, she transformed into her phoenix form and flew away.  
* = Bakra, I know very bad name, just using Bakura's name and getting rid of the 'u'. I could not think of anything else!!!  
**= Yug, another very bad name, Yugi minus the 'i'.  
And I have lost the Kai and Bakura romance!!!!!!!!!! Nah, I haven't! Honest, I just wanted to get these two out of the way first. 


	6. Help

Aw, my loving public! Of two....... Hum........ I think there are some people missing...... Not that I am complaing that I only have 2 reviews, I'm wondering where Bester is? I bet she is busy with her muse, or maybe she stole Rei! And is busy with him in a broom closet............  
Dranzer: I am scarred for life.  
Kai: Well, this focuses on me and Bakura. Ha!  
Dranzer: Thank god!!!!  
Yami: Hey! You have me there too!  
Bakura: Thank you sexy yaoi-gal, Blue Demon is not losing the romance with myself and Kai. And she will prove it in this chapter. JadesRose, thank you! (That's a double thanks, i know you've signed!!)  
Dranzer: Blue Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Beyblade.  
Kai: Why did you change it around?  
Dranzer: Because I wanted to.  
Kai: There was no point in changing it.  
Dranzer: Shut up.  
Bakura: Anyway..................   
Kai's POV  
  
Dranzer fell to the floor, I ran towards her. She had changed into her human form! Why? It was not possible! Her natural form is a phoenix, she would have entered her bit! Why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with Bakura's Yami?  
I picked her up, and took her to a room near by. I was training at home, we have a dish at one end of the house. I lay Dranzer down, no servants were here, I told them all to leave.   
She was not waking up, suppose she banged her head? Could she die? I know she has told me that phoenix's do not die, but does that include her human form? I can't take her to a hospital, its impossible, what do I say when they have no records of her?  
Kai! Calm down. Dranzer will be fine. She's a phoenix, she can survive.  
All I can do is wait until she wakes up, then I will ask her what happened. I MUST have pushed her too hard, she had fought Yami, she must have been tired......... And I did not help matter's. Dranzer, wake up................  
Yami's POV  
  
That stupid bird! How dare she hit me!   
Hum, something appears to have gone amiss. My cards are showing that something has happened to Dranzer. As if she has been stuck in the past. Its possible, that she could be remembering...................  
I HAVE to find her. The only way she could get out of that is with me. After all, we share a past. In any case, I will find where she, and that boy Kai lives. And it is easy to take control of Bakura's body now, its only just 3 in the afternoon, and I have beaten Bakura into a pulp, not that it will affect my looks when I take over. My body is unharmed. Heh, now to find the boy's home.  
The ring points in a direction, my thought's are on Dranzer, and the boy, Kai. Doing that allows the ring to sense them, and finds where there souls are, then shows me in which direction to go in. This way is easier than those pathetic radars! This does not break, infact it is impossible to destroy.  
I am at gates, a mansion?! This is bigger than Bakura's home, and I thought he was well-off, compared to his friends. I can get in with ease, why ring the doorbell? I am a theif, there is no need.  
I leap over the wall, and land on my feet, the ring points to my left, towards the end of that side of the house/mansion. I go towards a window, the ring glowing bring, and I have found them. Stupidly, I knock on the window. Kai is the first one to get up, open the window, and grabs my neck. A very nice greeting(!)  
  
'What-do-you-want?' He demands, there is anger in his voice, but also fear, something that would be undetected by most people.  
  
'I wish to see Dranzer,' i told him, and yes, I had not expected him to grab me like that, nor speak to me with an angry voice, he knows its me, even before I spoke.  
  
'Well, you can't!' He exclaimed, I climb through, and see Dranzer on the bed, in what appears to be a deep slumber.  
  
'Just as I thought,' I mutter, and Kai heard me. I did not want him to know what my cards told me about Dranzer, however he was her 'friend'.  
  
'I read Dranzer's fortune in the hotel,' I began.  
  
'Doesn't she need to be there for that?' Kai asked me, obviously he does not believe in fortune telling.  
  
'No. My Millenium Ring helps me look into a person's soul,' I informed him and he was take aback, good; 'Like I was saying, her fortune showed that she would regain her past knowledge, whether she wanted it, or not,'  
  
'What do you mean? What's going to happen to her?' Kai looked over and the phoenix-come-human.  
  
'I can easily go and find her, if you so wish. Even if you did not, I would go,' I told him, and his eyes told me everything, he was surprised, though his face showed nothing.  
  
'Why? What makes you think that I would not kill you, while you are out of your body?' Kai asked me. I must say, this boy knows a lot more than I gave him credit for.  
  
'Because of Bakura. Now,' I turned my attentions to Dranzer, and pushed my light out of my body, separating. I concentrated on entering what ever plane Dranzer was in, though I would have to search for her......................  
Bakura's POV  
  
I fell to the ground, I heard someone say 'Bastard.' But I could not say who. It did not sound like my Yami anyway, though I did wonder where I was.   
I felt a wet cloth touch my face, it was nice and cooling, as my face was hot. I could not remember everything that had happened, apart from my Yami beating me up, and then he wanted to help Dranzer, something had happened to Dranzer.......... I have to tell Kai!!!!  
I struggled to move, to search for Kai, but someone was holding me firmly, and would not let me go.  
  
'Bakura, you are hurt,' I heard a male voice speak quietly.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw Kai. How......? What........? I wanted to speak, but I could not, my voice would not let me to tell Kai what my Yami said.  
  
'He did you in real good,' Kai commented, cleaning up my wounds, apologising as he did so. I hoped I could start speaking soon.  
  
'Kai..... Yami....... Dranzer in trouble..........' I croaked, I really needed a drink!  
  
'I know, here,' Kai held a glass of water to my lips, and I drank it, happily. It was nice and cold, soothing my dry throat.  
  
'How?' I asked him. Had something bad happened to Dranzer? Suppose I could have prevented it? It would be my fault!   
  
'Your Yami came, telling me that he had read Dranzer's soul to tell her fortune, he said that she was on a plane, learning about her past,' Kai informed me.  
  
'Her past?' I was confused, why did Dranzer not remember her past?  
  
'She could not remember her past when I first got here, the only clue we both got were her clothes, and that was it. Your Yami claims he can help her, I am wery, but I had no choice,' Kai spoke honestly.  
  
'I'm sorry. None of this would.........' I started and felt Kai touch my cheek, wipping away my tears that had just fallen.  
  
'Its all right Bakura. Really. Dranzer must have known your Yami in her past,' Kai said, moving his hand away from my cheek. I wish he left it there.........  
  
'Its my fault, its always my fault,' I muttered to myself, and Kai looked surprised.  
  
'Its not your fault Bakura,' His arm went around me, they felt................ My arms went around him, and we held each other.  
  
'Bakura?' Kai said, his voice quiet. Oh no, will he hate me?  
  
'Yes?' I said, barely a whsiper.  
  
'You can stay here if you like,' Kai told me, and I was taken aback. Why was he being nice?  
  
'Why?' I asked him.  
  
'I don't trust your Yami. There is no way you could have gotten like that inside the hotel, unless it was him,' Kai reasoned, and I nodded, slowly.  
  
'Its not a problem,' I said to him.  
  
'Bakura, you know that its not right,' Kai told me, and I nodded; 'And I don't want you to get hurt...........'  
  
Neither of us had realised how close we were, our lips were nearly touching, and I slowly moved forwrds...............  
Yes! Shorter than the last. Am I a sod, or am I a sod?!   
Dranzer: Well, at these there is no me in it.  
B.D: Wait until...........  
Dranzer: In a few chapters time...... Great(!)  
Kai: A cliffhanger?  
B.D: Where?  
Bakura: No. Your story.  
B.D: Where?  
Yami: Baka.  
B.D: Where?  
Dranzer: I think she needs to re-charge. 


	7. Past & Present

I am back!!!!!!!! Thank you to my many reviews! Its nice to be loved............. I am a sad git....... Anyway.  
Kai: Blue Demon does not own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Bakura: And now, on with the story!  
Kai: Shut up.  
Bakura: I will have to, the story is starting.  
Kai: Twit.  
Dilandau comes through, with flame thrower in hand: Moero!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami's POV  
  
I was back in my past, in Egypt all those years ago. I saw Dranzer, the one who actually lived through this time, the young one, fly out of her window, towards a tomb. Heh, so that would mean that Dranzer is doing a vanishing act right now. And so will I. I just have to focus first.  
  
Now I see myself working on the Pharaoh's tomb, heh, hence why I was such a brillant tomb robber, the fools spoke about the way each tomb was made, right in front of me! This made me think hard, however I had to figure out a way out first. But someone would help, my younger self just didn't know it yet.  
At night, Dranzer had entered the camp, we slept for as long as, when the sun-set, to sun-rise, those were our sleeping hours. My younger self was awake, trying to figure out how to use the information that the guards unwittingly spoke about in front of him.  
Dranzer touched his arm, and he looked into her eyes, he moved slowly, as he was shackled. Of course this is Dranzer, metal is never a problem for her, she just melted it.  
  
'Come,' She whispered, helping him up to his feet.  
  
'Why are you here?' He asked her, allowing her to tend to his wounds, once they were away from the camp, which wasn't too far away, however Dranzer had flown a fair distance, and was weak, he did not expect her to be able to move me any further.  
  
'I could not let you be punished,' Dranzer informed my youn self, who nodded.  
  
'When the sun rises, the guards will find us,' He told her, his hand on her human face.  
  
'No, we shall move before the sun rises,' Dranzer sounded confident.  
  
'We can not, you are still tired,' He pointed out to her.  
  
'We must move,' Dranzer stood up, and they walked for most of the night, both of them exhausted.  
  
Where is Dranzer? Where is she? She should be here somewhere............ Ah ha! She is on the hill, watching the younger versions of us talk and plan. I walk up towards her, unsure if she had spotted me or not.  
  
'So Bakura, this was us,' Dranzer said to me, and I had to smirk.  
  
'This was us,' I repeated.  
  
'Then what happened?' Dranzer asked me; 'Why did you suddenly hate me? And why did I........'  
  
'Hush, phoenix,' I told her, and watched the two younger ones.  
  
Dranzer turned and watched the two young ones, they had started to move once again.  
They had moved, and kept moving until they knew that the guards would not look for them. Both of them were tired, it was a wonder that either of them could move, the desert gets fairly cold at night, unless you are sheltered properly.  
We had suddenly vanished, Dranzer's hand inside mine. We re-appeared, myself was older, most likely in my 20's, as was Dranzer, and we met up. For those last few years we kept meeting up, as 'friends'. Ha! 'Friends'. What a joke. Dranzer and I....... We loved each other, until............  
  
At the time I was only 23 year old when I was captured by the Pharaoh's guards.   
How I hear people ask? Is it not obvious?! I had met up with Dranzer, we usually go to a far off place, and talk, and kiss, and eat, and kiss. We meet up every few weeks, Dranzer was the Pharaoh's guard, she had earned the title, and yes, I was proud of her. Her power's were amazing, and became stronger everytime she trained, or fought. Even though I was the Pharaoh's enemy, after all I had stolen from a fair amount of tombs in my past, most recently his father's.  
She entered an abanded house, but before entering she checked to make sure no one was following her. The young Dranzer looked around the house, it wasn't exactly homey, I will admit that........... However I do not live anywhere, I am a wanted man.  
  
'So, you've come,' My young self said, hiding in the shadows. I had the Millennium Ring now, and I was learning about its power.  
  
She smiled, however she was very bright, and did not use her power to try and see him, just incase they were caught.   
My young self came out of the shadows, reveling himself to her. He had white skin, and white hair, and he looked dirty, however that was to be expected, he was on the run, and also stealing from tombs.  
  
'Its like a my dream....' Dranzer murmured.  
  
'Your dreamt of this?' I asked her, surprised.  
  
'No, just this part.......' Dranzer replied, her eyes did not move from the young lovers.  
  
'So my love, we met again. And yet every time we do so, we are both putting our lives at risk,' He pulled her close to him, and they kissed.  
  
'I will not let anyone hurt you,' Dranzer vowed; 'And the Pharaoh cannot kill me, I am a phoenix, I raise from the ashes,'   
  
'You know no death,' He finished; 'What do you suggest? We cannot keep this a secret for long, you know that. The Pharaoh will want you to be by his side when he has a son, to protect the child instead of him. You will never be able to see me then,'   
  
'I know,' Dranzer said, sinking into his arms.  
  
The end was coming, but none of them knew it, except I.  
The Pharaoh had called upon Dranzer, to speak with her. He had found out about me...........  
  
'Yes sire?' Dranzer said.  
  
'I wish for you to find this grave robber. Bring him here, he will have a suitable punishment, if he resists so much from you, kill him,' The Pharaoh ordered her, and Dranzer stood up, went towards the nearby window, transformed into her phoenix form and flew away.  
  
'Good luck Dranzer. I know this is a hard task for you,' The Pharaoh said softly, anger was no longer in his eyes.   
  
'What?!' I roared in anger as I and Dranzer watched.  
  
'He knew,' Dranzer whispered.  
  
'How could he have found out?! We were always careful!' I yelled, it wasn't direct at her though.  
  
'I do not know,' Was all Dranzer could say, and we both vanished.  
It took young Dranzer two weeks to find my young self, the desert heat could never bother her, however she was tired. However, she refused to give up on her search for him, and she found a cave. She landed and transformed into her human form, I had heard her, of course I did not realise it was her until I saw her, my knief in my hand incase.  
  
'My love,' Dranzer said softly, and he put his knief away.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He asked her, anger and worry filled his voice. He had no idea why she was here, unless something had happened, that they found out about them..........  
  
'The Pharaoh has ordered me to arrest you for stealing a Millennium Item, from his own father's tomb,' Dranzer said somberly, her eyes held the disappointment that she felt towards him.  
  
'Hum, and you think you can do that?' He asked her, leaning against the wall and appearing calm.  
  
'I either bring you in, or kill you here and now,' Dranzer informed him.  
  
'Hum, and suppose neither of us go back? Why should we? You could never kill me,' He pointed out.  
  
'We could explain our feelings! He might take mercy on you!!!' Dranzer said, looking hopeful and excited.  
  
'Are you sure that is what you want?' He asked her. He was not too sure of her plan, however, she did not wish to leave her home, and he would never make her; 'Fine,'  
  
They embraced each other and kissed. Dranzer was still tired from her long flight to the cave and so they stayed where they were, until the next morning.  
  
'That was where my dream ended,' Dranzer told me.  
  
'It does not end there, not in this,' I told her, and once again we both vanished, leaving the two lovers alone, to rest, for how long though?  
We were in the palace, both of our younger sides were there also. The Pharaoh was angry with Dranzer, and myself, we had both broken the law. Not that I regreted it.  
  
'Dranzer, you were my most trusted guard! We knew each other from the days we were born!' He told her, the phoenix human had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
'So?!' My young self yelled; 'Does that mean she cannot fall in love?!'  
  
'Are you saying that you love her?' Pharaoh asked me, his eyes narrowed when ever he looked at me.  
  
'Yes. I love her, nothing will change that fact,' I informed him, unable to touch Dranzer's face, though I ached to do so. I was shackled once again, my arms behind my back.  
  
'So, Dranzer? I remember this man before father died, he was sent to build his tomb was he not? And then, some time after my father's death, the tomb was getting its finishing touches, he was free, and you were not here,' Pharaoh stated.  
  
'I freed him. I do not care what you say! I love him, and that love shall live forever!' Dranzer cried out, tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
'I am sorry Dranzer. I sentence you, grave robber, to live forever inside that Millennium Item! Only to be free when ever you light self is reborn!' Pharaoh said, and the Shadow Realm's power was envoked, the Pharaoh had sealed his soul into the ring.  
  
'NO!!!!!!!!' Dranzer cried out, my body was still there though, when they stabbed me! That is how I lost my body?! Yami Yugi shall pay...............  
  
'Dranzer, you too shall be imprisioned,' Pharaoh said to her, the Shadow Realm's power at work once again, she was pulled into a tiny thing, what is now called a bit. Though she did not go into it with ease, no, she transformed into a phoenix, using her wings to try and pull herself away, with all her trying though, it was pointless. She was trapped. And her was I, thinking she had laid out a trap for me? Why did I not...............  
  
'Why was I so angry at you?' Dranzer asked me.  
  
'I want to know why I was angry at you, also,' I told her, and we saw that the Pharaoh was not done.  
  
'Should they be free, they will hate each other!!!' Another man, who had power in the Shadow Realm cried out, and pointed to both of the objects. My Millennium Ring, and Dranzer's bit. The Pharaoh looked at the man with anger, although it was a punishment Dranzer and I, though Pharaoh cared little for me, both deserved, we did not have to forget out love when we re-lived once more.  
  
'How dare you!' Pharaoh pointed at the man who crumbled and vanished; 'I shall have to get rid of the Shadow Realm's power.......'  
  
What he did, neither of us, Dranzer and I, know. Though we have the information we needed to know what our past was, with each other, we can use it to decided what we both want.  
Once we both returned to our bodies, we both looked at each, and smiled. Yes me, smile, I'm not THAT evil! Most likely we would have kissed, but there was two other people in the room, who were close to each other, were the hugging or..........? 


	8. Free Beast

Hello! Four reviews for the last chapter!! Yay!!!  
Dranzer: Well, that's me and Yami B out of the picture.  
Yami: Why? No one cares about those brats!!!  
B.D: Actually, you two are still in it...............  
Bakura: Thank you to; Bester Death, thank you! And it is continuing. Sexy yaoi-gal, thank you, we are writing more. Christina, thank you! Glad you enjoy reading it! JadesRose, thank you, and a lot of thought went into it................... How did that happen? Blue Demon? Thinks? Is it possible?  
B.D: Oi!  
Bakura runs off.  
Kai: Did he have to thank them all individually?  
Yami: He's English, of course he does.  
B.D: Actually, I told him if he did it he wouldn't have you in this chapter.  
Yami: What?!  
B.D: Well, you batter the poor wee elf.  
Kai: Bakura isn't an elf.  
B.D: So long as you think that........  
Dranzer: i hope you don't plan on putting that into the fic.  
B.D: Nah! That would be a humour one, and it would go into the Yu-Gi-Oh section.  
Kai: Thanks(!)  
YamI: Blue Demon owns nothing, now, feck off.  
B.D: Yami!!!!!!  
Kai's POV  
  
Our lips were very close, just a bit more and we'd be............... He tastes nice, sweet, but not too sweet. Not like a sugary sweet, but something that has natural sweetness, and its nice, pleasent. Our arms are around each other. Good, I don't think I could figure out a lie so quickly, actually I don't think I could lie! What could I say? 'I saw a drop of blood on your tounge?'!  
I heard a noise from the bed, Bakura must have heard it too, we moved away from each other and looked in the direction of the bed. Dranzer and Yami sat there, smirking. Damn it. Bakura blushed and moved away from me, though I don't think we have anything to be embarressed about.  
  
'So, your awake,' I stated to Dranzer.  
  
'Obviously,' She said to me, stretching.  
  
'What happened?' I asked, I was worried about her, even if I did kiss Bakura.  
  
'My past memories......... Remember how your memories came flooding back to you when you were in Russia?' Dranzer asked me, I could only nod, I did not want anyone else to know about that; 'It was the same thing, only my past came too quickly for me to handle, and I passed out,'  
  
Yami still sat there, his hand on Dranzer's, smirking.  
  
'Hum. Well, you can stay here for the rest of the night, I'll find you two some bedrooms,' I told Bakura and his Yami. Yes, I did not trust Yami, but I don't know why.  
  
'There's....' Dranzer started, but I glared at her, she became quiet.  
  
I showed Bakura his room, and then his Yami's, who was more than willing to threaten me for the look I gave to Dranzer.  
  
'You had better apologise for that mortal,' He hissed at me.  
  
'I have known Dranzer for a long time. She had known me for a long time as well, I think you should understand that,' I said, turning my back on him and leaving the room, heading back towards Dranzer.  
  
She sat on the bed, waiting for me to return. When she saw me, she got off the bed and walked right to me.  
  
'Kai,' She started to speak; 'You are jealous of Yami,'  
  
'Wha....' I started, but she wanted to finish.  
  
'I know that, however I am the only female figure you've had Kai,' She pointed it out, and yes it stung.  
  
'I don't see anyone else,' I told her; 'I lived here with my grandfather, and his servents, all of them male. So why do you expect me not to be protective of you Dranzer? I've never had a sister, an aunt, a grandmother, nothing. Your all three in one,'  
  
'What about a mother?' She asked me.  
  
'Your not my mother,' I said, bitterly; 'No one can replace my mother, who ever she was,'  
  
'Kai, I know you do not like Yami, but please, try to be civil to him. I love him,' She told me, catching me off guard.  
  
Love him? She loved him? But...... This would be about her past wouldn't it? I can't just ask her, it wouldn't be fair, she can tell me when ever she wants to.  
  
'Good night Dranzer,' I said, not remarking on her love life, and leaving the room.  
  
'Kai......' Dranzer called out softly, but I did not want to hear any more.   
  
This hurted me more than any loss, more than any physical pain could do to me. My bit beast, my phoenix, my friend, my sister, my aunt, my grandmother, was in love with someone. Her attention would be divided, and that was not a good thing for a blader like myself. She could no longer be my bit beast, and Yami's lover, at the same time. No, I would have to think............. I cannot have Dranzer be divided like that, it would not be fair on anyone. especially her.  
I reach my room and go in. Quickly I get changed for bed, then I went under the cover's, I had an idea, i would need to make sure that nothing went wrong..................  
  
**Dream**  
  
I had been training with my new bit beast, when Dranzer came in. She looked angry, she changed from her human form to her phoenix form, and started to atack me with fire. My new bit beast came out, some how, and attacked Dranzer, making her fail back. Yami then started to attack me. I defended myself, I had learned how to fight when I was just a child, it was easy to defect his blows and knock him out.   
Lastly, Bakura came in. Peaceful and calm, Bakura did not judge me, nor anyone else there. To me he was beautiful, and we embraced, when Yami stabbed him in the back! No! Bakura!!! NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
**End Dream**  
  
I woke up with a start. The nightmare still planted in my head. Still dark out, I must have only been asleep for an hour.  
Leaving my bed I went towards the kitchen, when I noticed the light was on. None of the servents were in, I told them all to leave, so it could only be one of the three, but who? Stupid question, Dranzer eats when she's with company, but she doesn't need food to keep her alive. Yami is a spirit, sort of, so he wouldn't need to eat. Bakura...............  
  
'Hey,' I said, making the figure jump; 'I live here,' I reminded him.  
  
'Sorry......' Bakura said.  
  
I noticed he was only wearing his jeans. Very nice, I doubt he trains, but still, very nice. Kai! Stop letting your eyes roam............ Focus! Right, okay, so maybe we have a problem. Two guy's who like each other, alot, are in the same room as each other, hardly wearing anything.  
Damn it.  
  
'Hungry?' I asked him, he nodded, and I went to the fridge.   
  
I had no idea what to find, I rarely, if ever, have to have a midnight snack, and the servents usually worked in here. I never bothered to eat anything unless it was lunch, dinner, or breakfast, nothing inbetween. Until I met Tyson, he is one bottomless pit. I started to laugh at that idea of Tyson and a bottomless pit, Bakura looked at me with confusion written all over his face.  
  
'Sorry.' I said with a smile; 'A team mate of mine aways seems to eat constantly,' I shrugged, why did I think of Tyson just then? Oh yea, the food, we have lots! I suppose that's a good thing, I don't know how much Bakura will eat.  
  
'I know of someone who eats...... Well, alot,' Bakura said and we both laughed.  
  
Its odd hearing me laugh. I have never laughed like this, an evil laugh yes, but not a happy-jokey laugh. I brought out some food and place it on a near by table, now I was hungry, I hadn't eatten for some time, since I had to go and met Bakura, if I thought about it.  
  
'What's wrong?' Bakura asked me, every time I look at him I remember the time that we kissed.  
  
'I'm just.......' I need to find the right words; 'I'm worried about Dranzer,'  
  
'Ah,' Bakura nodded, understanding.  
  
'Has Yami said anything to you?' I asked him.  
  
'No,' Bakura said quickly; 'And that's a good thing, for me,'  
  
'Hum. Dranzer told me that she loved him,' I told Bakura.  
  
'It must have something to do with the past, it might have rekindled the love,' Bakura told me, and I had to agree, it sounded likely.  
  
'I guess. But look at how he treats you, and how do I know that he will treat Dranzer any better?' I asked him, I had to know the truth, and I knew I would get it from Bakura.  
  
'Well, he doesn't love me. Though he doesn't hate me either. I think its inbetween the two,' Bakura said.  
  
'Yea, well, I don't trust him, if he cared about Dranzer, and if she cared about him, why did they fight in the warehouse?' I asked, I knew he didn't have any of the answers, but it was good to get this off my chest. I didn't know how good it felt until then.  
  
'A spell?' Bakura suggested; 'I don't know Kai. You have to trust Dranzer I guess, otherwise she might end up hating you for trying to dominate her life,'  
  
He was right, she would resent me, I had to set her free. And I would do that first thing in the morning.  
  
'Thanks Bakura,' I said, walking past him, and kissing his cheek softly; 'Your a good friend,' I added and walked away.  
  
'Glad to help,' Bakura whispered, his hand on the cheek that I had just kissed.  
I woke up early the next morning. Well, early for nearly everyone, except me, and Dranzer. I had to see her, speak to her, tell her how I felt about.......... About everything! I hope I don't hurt her, she has been a good friend, the only one I had for so long...................  
I got changed, putting on my fingerless gloves*, and scarf for the finishing touches. I walked down towards Dranzer's room, and knocked twice. I hear her give a moan of 'come in.' I opened the door slowly, incase Yami had sneaked in during the night. I saw that Dranzer was on her own, her red hair all tossled.  
  
'Kai?' She rubbed her eyes, she rarely slept as a human.  
  
'Hey,' I said and sat down , she cuddled into me, and I move to sit at the top of the bed, to keep her comfortable.  
  
'What is it?' She asked, and I smirked.  
  
'You forgot that we train at this time?' I asked her, and she looked at the clock, one minute past six.  
  
'Its early!' Dranzer complained; 'And besides I had an out of body experience,'  
  
'Yea,' I smiled sadly, she noticed.  
  
'Kai?' Dranzer was worried.  
  
'Dranzer, you claim that you love Yami, right?' I asked her, I needed her to say those words again.  
  
'Yes, but Kai, what is going on?' Dranzer asked me, worry and fear entered her golden-honey eyes.  
  
'Dranzer, do you love him?' I asked her again.  
  
'Yes Kai, I love Yami. Why?' She asked, good, she answered my question.  
  
'Dranzer, I am sorry if I hurt you, but, I no longer need, nor want you as my bit beast,' I said, and she gasped.  
  
'Why?' Her eyes held some water, tears that she refused to let out.  
  
'I do not want you to be divided. You love Yami, and yet you need to train with me. I realise that it would be selfish of me to have you continue to be my bit beast, and be away from the one you care about,' I told her, this was hard.  
  
'Kai, I could do both!' Dranzer pleaded, a reaction I never thought I would hear from her.  
  
'No Dranzer. I........ I don't want Yami to hate me because of our time together,' I touched her cheek, and we hugged, a brother/sister hug.  
  
'Oh Kai. But what will you do now?' Dranzer asked me.  
  
I took out a bit and she gasped; 'You can't be serious! Don't you remember......?' She started.  
  
'Yes, I remember. However I think I can make it seem like a normal bit beast, rather than it stealing bit beasts away, he would be like a normal.........' Dranzer interrupted.  
  
'SEMI-normal bit beast,' She told me, and I nodded; 'Kai, suppose it doesn't work?'  
  
'I have to try,' I told her; 'Go back to sleep, you look exhausted,' I told her, and she nodded, moving under the blankets and getting comfortable.  
  
That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Now I need to fix this bit beast, by training long and hard, connecting with it, and hopefully it shall no longer swallow up bit beasts.  
My brand new bit beast;  
Black Dranzer.  
* = Outfit in Beyblade G. I felt like he needed a wee change!  
  
B.D: Nice endding, nani?  
Kai: Yea.  
Bakura: You should tell them.  
B.D: Oh yea!! Right, i won't be able to update tomorrow, I am off to see a friend! Yea! So I will update on Sunday, okay?  
Dranzer: At least we get a day off.  
Yami: What type of genre did you put this down for?  
Kai: Action/Adventure/Romance.  
Yami: Action/Adventure? Where?  
B.D: Stop it! I got the romance part down...........  
Bakura: Hum, well, at least people are reading it.  
Yami: At least we finally get a day off!!!  
Kai: Yea, seven days straight!   
Bakura: Hum......... 


	9. Talking

Right, thank yous go out to Bladingchik, i had no idea what you said apart from the good idea (And turning Dranzer human was from Bester death, i asked!!! I swear! I asked if I could borrow her idea of the human bit beasts, but only for Dranzer.) Silver Angel glad you think its a good development, and the presentation is good. Always nice to have those types of comments. Sexy-yaoi gal, big make out scene complete with fluffyness? What do you mean by fluffyness?  
Oh and could I ask what Yami and Bakura normally call each other (like nicknames?) and what is the place that Bakura is from? Thank you!  
Bakura's POV  
  
My yami stormed into my room. We were still in Kai's home, and I was starting to wonder if Yami would actualy hit me, even though he was happy before.  
I had been very happy, Yami was no longer in my head, and he would not go back unless he had to, it was peaceful in my head..............  
  
'Where is Kai?!' He asked me, yelling in my face.  
  
'I....... I don't know,' I whimpered.  
  
'Yami!' Dranzer came in; 'Kai is training, leave them alone!'   
  
'What?!' Yami said, well, roared to us.  
  
'Kai is training with Black dranzer, leave him alone Yami!' Dranzer told him; 'Kai is right, I could not be his bit beast, and be with you also. He spends nearly all of his time training,'  
  
'And you would get jealous,' I added, stupid me, I forgot never to point things out to him.  
  
'He's right,' Dranzer told him, her hands around his neck.  
  
This was the part when I leave, why couldn't they make out somewhere that isn't my room?!! I'm over reacting, I know this, but still, its the room I am staying in.  
I walked around the mansion, and got lost. My Yami has always said that I should use the Ring to help me find my way out of this, however I never wanted to, unless it was life or death. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. Not bad, Kai was training....... And a new blade.  
  
'No point in hiding behind the door Bakura,' Kai said, how did he know it was me?  
  
'Dranzer said you must have gone off, she and Yami...... Well, you know,' He shrugged, obviously he was not very comfortable, I don't remember doing anything wrong though.  
  
'Yea, so, why the new blade,' I asked him, pointing to the black blade that was spinning around in the dish.  
  
'I just want to train with it first, before I put it into a new blade,' Kai explained, I didn't understand, so I just nodded.  
  
'If you don't understand, just ask,' Kai told me, and I smiled.  
  
'I don't understand the whole thing I'm afraid,' I told him, and he smiled, nodding.  
  
'Don't worry about it. I wouldn't know how to play Duel Monsters, so we're even,' Kai said, and we watched as the blade just carried on spinning, in the centre, then moved to the rim, then back to the centre. It kept doing that until it had made a circle. Then it started doing it all over again, only faster.  
  
'What is it doing?' I asked him, he was focused on the blade. Now I thought that I should leave him alone.  
  
'Its a way of control. Black Dranzer is nothing like Dranzer, he takes bit beasts from there bits, and locks them inside. Training him like this should improve his own skills, he might not need to take another spirit,' Kai informed me.  
  
'You've had him before?' I asked, and he nodded, but his eyes never left the dish.  
  
'Yea, at the World Championships in Russia. I had seen Black Dranzer when I was a child......' Kai carried on to tell me about his past with BioVolt. I felt sorry for him, and I knew that he would not want my sympathies, though I was bad at acting, like I was at lying.  
  
'What about your parents?' The moment I asked that, I saw pain in his eyes, and I wished I hadn't spoken at all; 'Sorry,'  
  
'Its okay,' Kai said, shrugging it off.  
  
'How long will it take to make sure Black Dranzer doesn't eat any more bit beasts?' I asked him, I had no idea of the termonology.  
  
'I'll have to find one of my team mates to battle, it'll be risky, they might lose there beast,' Kai informed me, the blade went into his hand; 'Come on, we'll go out for lunch,'  
  
I was surprised that he would go out for lunch, Dranzer had told me that Kai usually spent nearly all his time training, i didn't think he would go out for lunch! But we did, it looked quiet nice, he must have telepathicly told Dranzer where we were going.  
I felt I should tell yami where I was going, and did.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
/I know your going out for lunch. Good./ He snapped at me.  
  
/As long as you behave./ I told him, and I knew I would feel that next time we were alone.  
  
He only growled and then cut off. I sighed, and Kai looked at me, a worried expression in his eyes. i could only smile, slightly.  
  
'Yami?' He asked me, and I nodded; 'What did he do?' He growled.  
  
'Nothing! I just asked him to behave and..........' I stopped, kia was laughing at what I had told Yami.  
  
He managed to contain himself, and just smiled; 'I can't believe you said that to him. I wish i could have seen the look on his face,'  
  
'I don't,' I said to him, and then he nodded.  
  
'I promise, he won't hurt you,' Kai assured me, and took my hand into his as we found a cafe.  
Lunch was intresting, I found myself talking more about myself than I normally do. Mainly about my Yami, and Kai spoke of Dranzer. I was amazed that Dranzer and Yami were soul mates.  
  
'Soul mates? Are you sure about that?' Kai asked me, he didn't appear to believe.  
  
'Yes, they were locked up for years, and now.......'  
  
'They are back together again,' Kai finished for me.  
  
'Don't you believe in a soul mate?' I asked him.  
  
'Nah. Beyblading is all I do, I need nothing else,' Kai told me, he appeared to believe it, almost.  
  
'That's not true you've got...' If I had finished this, he would have hit me, I was about to say 'you've got me.'  
  
'You?' Kai finished for me. I gasped, how did he know?  
  
'Heh, pretty obvious Bakura,' Kai said with a smirk, he paid the bill, even though I did protest. We walked out of the cafe.  
  
I don't know what happened, but suddenly we were alone, and he kissed me, like he did in the bed room, when Dranzer and Yami were finding each other. I have to admit, it was nice, and I just put my arms around him, getting closer. i don't want him to be alone anymore, I don't want myself to be alone any more. I need him. it was then the whole thing hit me, like a ton of bricks fallening on top of me, and I was unable to stop myself from pulling away from Kai.  
I couldn't do this. I could not hurt him, he had that too many times in his life! How could I hurt him?  
  
'Bakura?' Kai said my name softly, touching my chin, pulling me gently to face him.  
  
I didn't look into his eyes, I couldn't do that. It would hurt me too much, as well as him.  
  
'What's wrong?' He asked, his breath light and gentle, like his touch.  
  
'I'm only here for a few more day's,' I told him, five more days here, and then I am back home.  
  
'So?' Kai asked me, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
I had relaxed enough to go back into his arms, and we carried on kissing.  
Reviews please!!!!! 


	10. Meet The Team Mates!

Thank you sexy-yaoi gal!!! Fluffyness = cuteness. Huh. Why didn't I think of that? Oh well.  
Here's chapter ten, for anyone who's reading. And anyone who reads this, please review!!!!  
Kai's POV  
  
Bakura had been here for a day and two nights. I liked his company, honestly, I enjoyed being in his company more than anyone else, apart from Dranzer, but she doesn't count. I noticed that he seemed to try and distance himself from me, and I also knew why. Maybe I should tell him, he's starting to annoy me by trying to keep away from me, even though it fails.  
I know that he won't be staying here, he did say that he was on holiday with his father, well, I should change that, he was on holiday while his father worked. There, sounds better. I know he's worried about hurting me, but I don't mind, we both live in the same country, and its only a day's travel by bus to his home.  
I see him in the study, looking at the books, most are mine, actually I wouldn't be surprised if they were all mine. I like to read, something to take my mind off things when I wasn't blading. And also due to my 'accident' when I had to leave Bio Volt I read a fair bit on blading too, just because I couldn't phycially train didn't mean that I could slack off, however I was given some books from the servents around here, and a nurse too. And most of them were classic's, Dracula, Tale Of Two Cities, the usual. Recently I have been reading Silence Of The Lambs, though i have been busy with training, and with Dranzer, Yami and Bakura, so I haven't finished it yet.  
  
'Hey,' I said, and started my poor little white haired bishie.  
  
He seemed taken aback; 'Kai,'  
  
'Hello,' I said to him with a smile, and noticed that he back away from me; 'Look, Bakura, stop it. I know you don't want to hurt me, however you backing away isn't making things better,'  
  
He was surprised at what I knew; 'Sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you,'   
  
I had noticed his his chocolate eyes looked alot like that of a puppy's. Okay, I really shouldn't let Dranzer force me to read romantic novel's any more, I might be gay, but i think that is a bit over the line for me.  
  
'I know that. Your only here for a few more days,' I reminded him, and he nodded; 'So I thought that we could see each other, if we wanted to,'  
  
'How?' Bakura asked me. Obviously he didn't realise that I was up half of last night trying to figure out the miles and the time it would take to get from here to there. so I only slept for four hours last night, then trained with Black Dranzer. I have to find Max, I need to battle him, to see what Black Dranzer will do, if anything to Dracile.  
  
'I figured that it would be cheaper to go by bus, to get to your place, it should take about half a day to get there,' I said, we had sat down on the oak desk, my grandfather's, but he wasn't here so it didn't matter. And he would never come back here, now that I thought about it.  
  
'Its a good idea,' Bakura said with a nod.  
  
'Do you want to see a real bey battle?' I asked him, taking the conversation right off topic.  
  
'A real bey battle? I thought I saw one on..........' Bakura started, but I shook my head.  
  
'Not really, that kid was easy to defeat, I didn't even have to use Dranzer, or have her,' I told him.  
  
'All right, sure,' He said, and we set off towards Max's shop. Well, his father's shop, and Max work's there part-time.   
  
However, I got a feeling that he would help with my training, he was always willing to help out, not matter what was at stake. I began to wonder if he would risk lossing Dracile again, his dead grandmother gave it to him, or something like that, I over heard part of his conversation with himself and his blade at the Regional Championships.  
I walked into the shop, Bakura followed, I saw Max cleaning up some blades, he took his job seriously.  
  
'Hey Max,' I said, and saw Max jump out of his skin. I smirked when Max noticed it was me, his face was shocked, I don't blame him, I don't usually make house calls.  
  
'Hey Kai, I didn't think we'd be training as a team again,' Max said to me, and noticed Bakura.  
  
'Max this is Bakura, Bakura this is Max,' I told them and they both said a polite hello; 'Max, I need to borrow you and your Dracile,' I was NOT going to say 'I need your help', I haven't changed that much!  
  
'Sure........' Max said, and a thought came to him; 'Why? Is there something wrong with Dranzer?' Max, well all my team mates on the Bladebreakers knew about Dranzer being able to turn into a human, there bit beasts could too, though they could not stay out for a long period of time, usually an hour at the most. Dranzer had a lot of practise.  
  
'Well, she's.......' I looked at Bakura, who nodded. He could tell the story.  
  
'She's found her soul mate,' Bakura said simply, and Max was even more surprised.  
  
'its not a bit beast. Don't ask, its a long and complicated story,' I warned the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Oh, okay,' Max just accepted it, and moved on; 'But you'll have to wait, my dad has gone to get some new blades, he should be back in about ten minutes,'  
  
I can live with that. I wondered around the shop, I would never buy anything, I prefer to do my own work on my blade, I would buy tools to fix my blade, or make it better, however I would never buy a blade. I had made my own blade from spare parts, so I wouldn't want to. I noticed Bakura was looking at the defence rings, so I decided to tell him what they were for, though i did have to make it simpler for him to understand.  
Then Max's father came back, and we went down the stairs to his basement, where his own training dish was. That was one thing I liked about this place, an indoor training dish. Not that I minded outdoor training dishes, but for privacy, and for a first time thing, it was better to use an indoor training dish.  
  
'Kai? What's going on?' Max asked me, before we battled, if that would even happen.  
  
'Dranzer will no longer be my bit beast,' I told him, keeping all the emotions I felt inside.  
  
'Wha? So......' Max trailed off.  
  
'I have a bit beast. However, i need to make sure i have trained enough so that he won't take other bit beasts,' I informed him, and saw his eyes widen with shock, horror and surprise.  
  
'Black Dranzer? But why Kai?' He asked me, I like Max, he's not overly annoying, until you give him a bag of sugar and bring over tyson and Kenny.  
  
'I won't be part of the team without one Max. Besides I think I have managed to stop Black Dranzer from taking bit beasts, but I have to make sure. If this doesn't work, we can have Tyson free Dracile,' I assured Max that I would not take his bit beast and use it against him.  
  
'All right,' Max said, I am guessing that he wished he had a phone, just incase something did go wrong and he had to phone Tyson.  
  
We both yelled 'let it rip' and both our blades fell into the dish, we both decided to have a quick battle, with both our bit beasts coming out as soon as. Black Dranzer was just like Dranzer, though he had blackness filling in his feathers, not a different shade of red, and somehow you could tell that it was male. How the heck you would know that I have no idea.  
Luckly, even though I had won, Black Dranzer did not take Dracile. I had trained him enough to make him stop feeding off on other bit beasts.  
  
'You've been training a lot,' Max commented.  
  
It was a nice complement, though I knew he was waiting for me to complain on his skills, which were nothing like they were before.  
  
'You've been working hard in the shop,' I said to him, and he nodded.   
  
I kind of gathered that Max would not train if he was worked off his feet, it was the only excuse I would take, and I knew it was true, they had sold out on a lot of blades, defence rings ect, in the first week of the Bladebreakers arriving back home. We had decided, or to be exact Tyson had decided, that we should do a signing. Now that people new where Max worked and lived, it was hard for him. So I blame Tyson for Max not training like he should.  
I noticed Bakura had watched the whole thing carefully, though he was in awe when both our beast's came out. I think he was still trying to get his head around the idea.  
  
'I better get back up,' Max said, putting Dracile into his front pocket.  
  
I nodded and we left the shop. Walking along I noticed that Bakura was taking his surroundings in.  
  
'What are you doing?' I asked him.  
  
'I want to make sure that I don't get lost again,' He informed me.  
  
'How is that going to happen?' I asked him; 'Your with me,'  
  
'Just incase. I can't have you as my guide all the time,' Bakura pointed out and I laughed, he had a point.  
  
'I guess so,' I said with a smirk, once we reached the house I kissed him on the lips; 'But I won't give up that job so easily,'  
  
'I hope not,' Bakura said, with a smile, and we kissed once again.  
  
'Egh, I'm going to lose my lunch,' We heard Yami's voice and saw him on the steps to the front door, next to Dranzer, who elbowed him.  
  
'Yami! That's not nice!' Dranzer scowled at him.   
  
Heh, I was going to put him through so much pain........ i must have been walking to fast, for Bakura had taken my arm and shook his head. I remembered, once he and Yami were alone, he would get beaten up. Damn that Yami. Dranzer could easily defeat him, but Bakura couldn't.  
  
'How did it go?' Dranzer asked us.  
  
'When are you getting rid of the bit beast?' Yami asked me.  
  
'It went well, and no,' I said directly to Yami; 'Black Dranzer is my new bit beast,' I told Dranzer, though it still hurt to tell her that, she understood, and we could still talk to each other telepathicly. I hoped that would never go.  
  
'Good. Now he can battle for you,' Dranzer said with a nod, it obviously still hurted her as well.  
  
'Lunch?' I asked Bakura, and looked at Dranzer.  
  
'We've eatten,' Dranzer told us.  
  
Yami laughed and Dranzer blushed. I don't want to know what that was about, though I could hazzard a guess, and the thought did not please me at all.  
  
'Come on Bakura. Yami might put us off lunch all together,' I said, looking sharply at Yami; 'And besides, I want you to enjoy dessert,' I saw Dranzer smile, she had made the dessert today, even though i had no idea what it was, I knew it was good.  
  
Bakura followed fairly quickly, worried incase his Yami attack me, or him. Though I wouldn't have worried, Dranzer could easily hold him back.  
After lunch, and dessert was chocolate cake, we went out to the back garden, we had a fountain there, and it was relaxing to just sit and listen to the water running. I let Bakura cuddle into me, its not like I would have said no. Until I heard a voice, one that I hated, not with a passion or anything, just a voice I really, really didn't like.  
  
'KAI!!!' Came the voice, male obviously, though i was ashamed to be called male with HIM part of it.  
  
'Kai?' Bakura looked at me, confused.  
  
'Don't ask, just stay here,' I told him, and he nodded. i walked to the front gate, and sure enough i saw Tyson standing there, with Chief who was armed with Dizzy, and Rei. Max was still at work, obviously.  
  
'What do you want?' I asked them, sounding annoyed.  
  
'Is that any way to greet your team mates?' Tyson asked me.  
  
'Is there a championship on?' I asked him.  
  
'Eh, no,' Tyson replied.  
  
'Then your not my team mates,' I told them, the gate was between us, I did not wish them to come into my home, after all I had two Bakura's, one good and one........... Well, you know what I mean. I could never say that they were twins, it would be too obvious, plus the fact that Dranzer is in love with one, when we all know that she would never date someone our age, as she said 'its disgusting'.  
  
'We're the Bladebreakers Kai,' Rei told me.  
  
'That's right,' Chief said with a nod; 'No matter what we are a team,'  
  
'Unless Max is at work,' I told them, and Tyson smiled, Max had told them I was there. I should have threatend him before I left!  
  
'Ha! You were at Max's! And you trained with him!' Tyson exclaimed.  
  
'And with Black Dranzer?' Rei asked, he was wery about Black Dranzer. Why should I deny this?  
  
'And what if I was? I wanted to see how good Max was, after all he has been lacking in the training area ever since we came back. I wanted to make sure his skill was good enough,' I informed them.  
  
'And what about Black Dranzer?' Rei asked me, the other's obviously wanted to know what was going on. But why didn't Max tell them?  
  
'Max told us about Dranzer finding her soul mate, but why not keep her?' Tyson asked me.  
  
'I don't own her Tyson,' I growled at him, and he looked surprised; 'She is not mine, a friend, I have no right to train her if I knew she would be torn between me, and the one she cares about,'  
  
'Sorry,' Rei said, but I glance at him, giving him the 'it-wasn't-your-fault' look.  
  
'In any case, Black Dranzer is fairing quiet nicely to Dranzer,' I told them, and prepared to leave.  
  
'We heard you also had a friend with you. Someone who knew nothing about beyblading,' Tyson called out.  
  
'So?' I asked them, and carried on walking.  
  
I wish I wasn't here. I wish my life wasn't so complicated. What will I do if they find out?! That I love Bakura? I left to go and find Bakura, knowing that none of them would climb the wall around the mansion, after all, none of them knew if Dranzer was in her bit or not. Unless they asked Dizzy.  
  
'What was that about?' Bakura asked me, I smiled at him.  
  
'Nothing,' I caressed his hair, his head on my shoulder. I prayed that nothing would end this. However I have gained a fair bit of bad karma in my life, and I am just not that lucky. I turned to see Rei smiling, while Bakura and I were hugging. i let out a growl, and Rei ran, however it wasn't quick enough.  
  
/Dranzer?/ I said telepathicly.  
  
/I know. Don't worry./ She said, and turned into her phoenix form, attacking Rei who ran for it, though she would never hurt him, she would scare him so that he would never do that again. She most likely told Driger to tell his master not to say a word of what he saw to anyone, not even Mariah.  
  
Rei and Mariah have been taking it slowly since they knew what there feelings were for each other, due to the fact that they have been friends from childhood, I have to say its a good plan. Though I do wonder who will make the first move? Heh, where was I? Oh yes!   
I held Bakura in my arms, but the moment had gone, been spoiled by the white tiger. Damn it. We went back inside, and I checked that no one was in the mansion, or the grounds around it. We had video camera's installed some time ago, anyway as I check I saw Dranzer and Yami, doing 'things', i quickly check all the other monitors to see what else was going on. Nothing, the other's had left. Good.  
Bakura had sat down on the sofa, I decided to change it from leather to something more relaxing, though Dranzer needed to come with me, she was better at coulors than me, she picked this pale blue colour, which does suit the dark blue room perfectly. I have no idea what happened next, but we started to watched 'A Man With Two Brains', I've never seen the film before, though I had seen clips from time to time when my grandfather was out at a meeting.  
I have never laughed so hard in all my life, I didn't think there were any such thing a a comedy that was actually funny, I have seen so many comedies with Tyson, Max and Rei, and none of them were that funny. Though it was nice that he lived happily ever after with his wife, and I hoped I had the same endding, without all the trouble, ofcourse.  
  
'First time I have seen a decent comedy,' i informed Bakura, who looked surprised.  
  
'Really?'   
  
'Yea. Though that film was done in the 80's,' I commented.  
  
'I guess so, but Steve Martin is a good actor,' Bakura told me, I had no idea who the main actor was, but he was funny.  
  
'Have you seen a lot of his films?' I asked, and he lay his head on my chest.  
  
'Yes, they were quiet good,' Bakura told me, and slowly he drifted off to sleep, and I followed not long after. 


	11. Fluff?

Thanks to Bladingchik, sexy yaoi-gal, and Elbereth Gilthoniel (Oh, and welcome to the family Elbereth!)  
Nice to feel loved. And I am, glad no one complained about the movie that I had picked for the two to watch! Let's see if I can top myself from the last chapter! (I doubt it, but I like a challenge!)  
And this chapter is to sexy yaoi-gal, because she was asking for fluffyness. This is probably as close as I can get to it, sorry if its not extremely fluffy!!! And would someone tell me where does Bakura come from? Is it Domino?  
Yami's POV  
  
The time was now.......... 1 in the morning, and it was still dark. Good, Kai won't be up. I can go and see Dranzer, not that it would bother me if Kai was still up. I quickly got changed, not making a sound as I moved, and then left my room, closing the door quietly. Some things never changed.  
I walked towards Dranzer's room, which was on the otherside of the house, mansion, so I would have to walk past the living room. I was surprised to see two bodies laying on top of each other, fully clothed, and both in deep sleep. I felt a smirk creep onto my lips, when I saw Kai open his eyes and looked at me, though he was looking at me upside down, by the way his head was positioned, his eyes narrowed, a silent threat. I nodded, understanding that he did not want anyone to know about his relationship with my light, or even explain what the whole situation was about.  
I understood that from this evening, when Dranzer had to leave my lap, to scare away one of Kai's team mate's, who had climbed over the mansion wall. Kai appeared to be a very private person, how did my light grow to like him? He seems to be like that Seto Kaiba, cold and cruel, just wanting to get what he wants, and using his power to do so............... All right, there is not much difference between me and Kaiba either, however I am dead, well, my soul is forever trapped into this ring, so I am in my own way, dead.  
I made it to Dranzer's room, and I knocked the door. I never heard anyone speak, so I knocked again, and its only because its Dranzer. I would never do that to my light. Again nothing, Dranzer was never a deep sleeper, so this was strange to me, I knew I had not seen her in a long time, but her sleeping pattern could not have changed that much, could they? I opened the door and saw Dranzer crying into her pillow. What had Kai done now?  
  
'Dranzer?' I whispered softly.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes slightly red, they could never be puffy, no matter who said that when people cry there eyes go puffy, her's would never do so.  
  
'Yami,' She pulled me next to her, I held her, gently stroking her soft red hair.  
  
'What did Kai do now?' I asked her, trying to keep my temper in check.  
  
'He did nothing. I over heard Bakura and him talking,' Dranzer explained; 'Your only here for a few more days,'  
  
'Says who?' I asked her, moving her head from it position on my shoulder.  
  
'Bakura said that he would only be here for a few more days, Yami, your power cannot last long when you and the ring are at a distance,' Dranzer said, well, reminded me.  
  
It was true, without the ring I would vanish, die peacefully. It sounded too good to be true, however Dranzer was here now, I would not wish that, but which was worse? To be parted with her, or to die?  
  
'Please promise that you'll join up with Bakura when you go back,' Dranzer asked me, well, ordered, I could never have said no to her.  
  
'All right,' I told her, gently caressing her cheek.  
  
'Good,' She said, moving closer to me, her breath caressed my cheek.  
  
What was I ment to do? All I wanted to do was have her right there and then, however Kai had seen me go into her room, and I would not want to do that. If Dranzer found out she would think I only did it to annoy Kai, and if Kai found out, he would think I did not care for Dranzer.  
I kissed her, and the kiss would have lasted for all eternaty, but it didn't. She broke it off, giving me, the LOOK. If you don't know what the LOOK is, then I'll tell you, its Dranzer with her beautiful golden-honey eyes looking uncertain, and her face unsure whether to fry you or let you talk, and THEN fry you.  
  
'What is wrong with you? You had no problem this morning, this afternoon, in the evening,' Dranzer listed the amounts of times we had done it. So I told her the truth, that I saw Kai and Bakura, Kai woke up as I moved past.  
  
'So their together?' Dranzer asked me, I nodded; 'That's great. Finally Kai has someone to care for him,'  
  
'How do you mean?' I asked her, I thought she cared about him.  
  
'Kai is very private, kind of like you, though he isn't a theif. Not really. I am the only one that he opened up to, that he would speak of his feelings to, he needs someone else along side me. Besides now that your back, I'll be busy,' She moved towards me, and we fell, not too far mind, onto the bed.  
  
Both of us were tired, hard to believe, but it was true, so she snuggled up to me, her arms wrapped around my neck and she slowly drifted to sleep.  
When morning came I noticed I was alone in the bed, and needless to say, I was not happy with that. I had dreamed of waking up next to Dranzer, when I remembered who she was, ofcourse. Her not being there frustrated me to no end. Then I saw her walk into the room, her hair wet, and wearing only a towel, now I was angry.  
  
'Why did you leave?' I demanded to know.  
  
'I had a shower,' Dranzer told me, acting like it was no problem. Did she not know me at all?! Did she not know MEN at all?! That was a chance in a life time!!!  
  
'I was wondering where you were phoenix,' I said, slowly moving towards her, as she looked for a hair brush on the dresser. My arms moved around her waist and she smiled, then kissed my cheek.  
  
'Later,' She whispered.  
  
I could wait, but I was never known to be patient, not really. So instead I pushed her onto the bed, and then everything went black.  
Damn it.  
Dranzer's POV  
  
I had hit him with a fire ball. Oh god!! I didn't mean it!!! I just didn't want to do it right now. It would mean another shower, and I hated having one! Two would be hellish.  
I gently placed him onto the bed, I was still strong even if I was in a human form. I moved to go to the bathroom, grabbed a small towel, ran some cold water over it, then moved back to the room again, placed it on his forehead. I quickly got changed, then sat on the bed, holding him, asking him to wake up, and aplogise for what I did.   
Suppose he hate me? Suppose he goes back to the way he was, trying to kill me? I don't think I could take it, and Kai doesn't need me any more, he has Black Dranzer......... Fate is so not funny!!  
  
'Ugh,' I heard a groan from my love.  
  
'Yami?' I whispered softly.  
  
'Dranzer?' He said, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,' I started to say.  
  
'Hush, it doesn't matter,' He told me, and I kissed his cheek.  
  
'I was worried that you'd hate me,' I told him, my voice still a whisper.  
  
'I do,' He said, and I gasped; 'You should have known better than to shower without me Dranzer, and then to come back into a room, where the man who desires you is half awake,'  
  
'I've only been around Kai as a human, and his team, but they don't count,' I informed him.  
  
'Heh, so you learned nothing about men from Kai? Or is just too much gone to one side?' He asked me, with a smirk.  
  
I could not help it, I slapped him, hard, across the cheek; 'Kai has never felt that way about me Yami! He's like a brother to me,'  
  
'Sorry,' Yami said, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
'I am too,' I said, my eyes down. I had hurt him twice in the matter of 5 minutes, what does that make me?  
  
'Good,' Yami started to kiss my neck gently, and I moaned with pleasure and delight.  
  
Then our own lips met, and our tounges danced with each other, enjoying the other's taste. We could do this for a long time, though once we did we'd be moving off track, and I did not want that to happen. I wanted to see how Kai was getting on with Bakura, I had heard from Yami that they had slept together, on the sofa, clothes fully on, of course.  
I stood up, and Yami followed me as I left the room, his arm slipped around my waist, and he nuzzled my neck.  
  
We saw Kai and Bakura sitting outside in the garden, holding each other. A little 'aw' here. Anyway, they did look cute together, though a thought occured to me, what about there relationship? I know Kai said he would always go to where ever it was that Bakura lived, but Kai goes away for Championships too. And i have no idea what Duel Monsters was all about, at least, not the rules as they are now, anyway.  
I noticed the Kai was nervous about being spotted, even though this was his home, his turf, and no one would bother him. Unless he ment us, if that was the case, and I would not say this telepathicly then Yami and I could go out for lunch. I had missed being outside the mansion, it had been a few days since I was last out. I wrote a note and put it on the counter.  
  
'Come on, we'll leave them alone,' I said to Yami, and he took my hand, and we left the mansion to have a romantic lunch.  
Okay, yeup, that was 'fluffy', maybe more 'fluffyness' later. Review please? 


	12. Goodbye?

Thank you to those that reviewed! I'm glad you liked it sexy yaoi gal! Oh and I have Kai wearing the clothes that he wears in Beyblade G.  
Kai's POV  
  
It was Bakura's last day here, and I had decided that we should go out some where. I was busy hiding from my team mates that I needed Dranzer to point out to me that Bakura and I had not been on a official 'date' yet. She was right, we hadn't been on a date yet, however I don't want to see the Bladebreakers either. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want them to know.  
Bakura made the suggestion of going to the hotel that he was 'staying in' for lunch, and so we did.  
  
'The food shouldn't be that bad,' Bakura told me, I had never eatten there, even though I had been there with my grandfather, it didn't really count. We never ate a thing there.  
  
He was right, the food was good. So good infact, that neither of us spoke throughout the whole meal. He was leaving in the morning, for a ten o'clock flight back to Domino, and I would miss him.  
  
'Do you have to go back?' I asked suddenly. We were just sitting, relaxing and drinking tea.  
  
'I can't stay here,' He told me; 'Besides, Domino is my home,'  
  
'You said that you had only lived there for over a year,' I pointed out.  
  
'It would mean regestering to another school and trying to make new friends,' Bakura told me, he sounded tired, as if he had always moved around, and never wanted to.  
  
'You would know me,' I said to him, and he smiled.  
  
'I know you, and Max. But my father lives, if you can call it that, in Domino, and his line of work is based there,'   
  
We walked out, having paid for the meal, and went to the park. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds in the sky, none of them threatening to make rain, just floating around.  
  
'Kai?' Bakura said, he sounded unsure and wery.  
  
'Yes?' I said softly.  
  
'Why don't you move to Domino?' He asked me, and I did like the idea, honestly I did, to leave behind everything bad in my life, and begin anew.  
  
'I can't. I have no adult to look after me,' I said angrily; 'With my grandfather in jail, and he'll be in there for a long time, the only people looking out of me are my team mates parents, and Mr Dickinson,'  
  
'What about money?' Bakura was intrested in my little story, can't say that I blame him.  
  
'My grandfather kept money all over the place, I'm the only one who knows where it is,'  
  
'So, I guess we'll be saying goodbye soon?' Bakura asked sadly.  
  
All I could do was nod, saying it would be painful.  
We walked back to the mansion in silence. I had showed Bakura around a few more places, where the beybladers meet up, national monuments, that sort of thing, and by the time we got home, the sun was setting.  
We had eatten some food from a cart, and then carried on walking about, so dinner now was not really an option.  
  
'I'd better go to bed,' Bakura told me as we entered the mansion.  
  
I nodded, but before he could leave I kissed him, gently on his lips. It was only for a few seconds, and then I moved away, and watched him go back to his room slightly red faced.  
I went into the living room, only to see Dranzer and Yami making out.  
  
'Are you two trying to scar me for life?' I asked them, jokingly.  
  
Dranzer took my joke well enough, her boyfriend was another matter, his eyes narrowed, and I had begun to think that he hated me. For what reason I don't know, but he did, so I left.  
I wasn't about to go to bed, I wasn't tired, so I took Black Dranzer out of my pocket and went towards the training area. My new bit beast no longer stole other beasts, in actual fact I noticed that he could use there talent's rather than steal the beast and allow me to bring them out. Now I was wondering how long would each of these new talents last for, he only had Dracile..............  
I better get to bed, I can't go to sleep on my feet, can I?  
The next morning I rose earlier than usual, I had to train with Black Dranzer, and make breakfast for Bakura. He was leaving today, I should do something nice.  
As I trained with Black Dranzer I made sure he went through everything training method that Dranzer went through, plus the talent that he borrowed from Dracile. I only trained for an hour, less time than usual, and then went to the kitchen. I made up pancakes, I remember Dranzer helping me to make these a long time ago, my grandfather was away and the servents had been given time off, due to the fact that I was ment to be training. Now, what should I put on them? Jam? Syrup? Honey? I could just take all three........... Lemon! I should take all FOUR to Bakura, so he can pick for himself.  
I placed everything, even a drink of orange, on a tray, and then walked towards his room. How do the servents manage this?! I notice that my grandfather sometimes had breakfast in bed, and the servents managed to bring it to him without dropping the tray, or making a mess!  
I opened Bakura's bedroom door, then checked to see he was there. He had curled up, and was still asleep. I noticed that his clock would be going off soon, and it did, though instead of Bakura getting up, he hit the snooze button instead. Hum. I should learn to do that...... No, I should get an alarm clock, and THEN learn to do that. It looks nice. So I stood watching Bakura trying to doze off, holding a tray of pancakes, remembering what I was supposed to do, placed the tray down on a table near his bed, and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
'Bakura! Bakura!' I said, not yelling, yet stilling trying to make him wake up.  
  
'Hum?' Bakura sat up, and rubbed his eyes; 'Kai? What time is it?'  
  
'Seven,' I informed him.  
  
'Why did you wake me up?' He asked me.  
  
'You've got a plane to catch at ten, remember? Besides, I made breakfast,' I told him, and even though he still had sleep in his eyes, in didn't look convinced that I had made pancakes for him.  
  
'Here,' I said, taking the tray from the table near us and placed it on his lap; 'I'm not a bad cook. I just don't cook all the time,'  
  
'Thank you,' Bakura said to me softly.  
  
'Yea..... Let me know when you finish,' I said, having no idea what to do in that sort of a sitituation. I left, leaving Bakura to enjoy his pancakes.  
Bakura's POV  
  
Kai left, looking uncomfortable, what did I say? I never insulted him, I know that, I only said thank you, could he honestly not know how to accept a thank you? One that was full of love?  
At least he's given me a choice of what to put on the pancakes, its nice.  
I have managed to finish every single one of the pancakes, five in all, and all were very nice. I'll have to take the tray to the kitchen, I donvt want Kia waiting on me for the next few hours......... Well, half an hour, I'll be leaving for the airport at half eight, I had to get ready as well as have breakfast.  
I went into the kitchen and saw Dranzer, looking sad, she was cooking something, but at a low heat. Yami, he hates well cooked food.  
  
'Is something wrong?' I asked her. She never jumped, but she never acknowledged my being there, until now.  
  
'Nothing,' Dranzer said, placing the meat on a white plate.  
  
'Yes there is,' I said, though I was unsure wether than was a good idea, she was a fire phoenix.  
  
'Yes there is. But I can't stop it,' Dranzer said with a sigh; 'You have to go back to your life, and your yami will be one with you again.........'  
  
'Oh,' I said, maybe I should stay? I don't want Yami to hate me, and I don't want Dranzer to be hurt, or Kai.  
  
'But its okay, we'll see each other again,' Dranzer said; 'I haven't been around for so long just to lose him,'  
  
I nodded, and she smiled, then walked off, leaving me to try and find a dishwasher to put the plate into, along with the cutlery and the glass.  
I never noticed that Kai had come into the room.  
  
'What are you doing?' He asked, causing me to jump, and bang my head against a nearby cupboard handle; 'Are you all right?' He came towards me, touching my head gently, and then kissed my forehead.  
  
'Yes,' I told him, rubbing the back of my head, and willing myself not to go red.  
  
'What were you doing?' He asked again, and so I told him; 'Why? I told you to let.........'  
  
'That would seem rude though,' I pointed out to him.  
  
'All right, next time just leave the stuff at the sink,' He told me, and I nodded.  
  
I only had ten minutes left before I had to leave, and we went to the living room, and all we did for those ten minutes was making-out. It was nice, very nice, he was very careful. Though I hate when good moments come to an end, and I did not want to go to the airport, even though I was expected.  
  
'Come on,' Kai said, taking my hand and we stood up.  
  
'Wait, where's yami?' I asked him, and he shrugged.  
  
'We're here,' Dranzer said softly, her golden honey eyes were watering, and yami had his arm around her. Obviously he did not want to go either, though when he kissed her, I noticed he whispered something into her ear. I have no idea what though, for Kai and myself were holding each other, and at that same time, I was willing myself not to cry.  
  
'I'll miss you,' Kai whispered to me, and I gave him a small piece of paper before I became one with Yami again, and to go towards the taxi.  
  
'I'll see you both later,' I told them, picking up my bags and went to the taxi.   
  
Once the taxi was out of the mansions grounds, I saw Kai's team mates standing outside the gate, I suspect wondering who I was, and where I was going, and why Kai had me in his home. Now I wonder how Kai will answer their questions. Will he lie? Most likely, he seems to want to keep us just as it is..... was.  
I hope he will come and see me.  
Kai watched the taxi leaving the mansion grounds, he never waved goodbye, but neither did Bakura. Then Kai looked at the note Bakura had given him, and he smirked.  
  
He turned to Dranzer and asked her; 'How about a holiday?' 


	13. Holiday

Who ever thought I would end the fic there? I am not that mean!! So, thank to my reviewers!!! And there should be more action, in fact I KNOW there will be more action, I am the author! Go me. Oh, and Kai will be wearing the outfit he wears in Beyblade G for the now. And if no one knows what that looks like, ask me! I don't bite!! Honest!!!!  
Bakura's POV  
  
I mused on the plane, day dreamed about seeing Kai again. I'm too much of a romantic, so I won't go into detail. What I can say is that we hold each other and never let go. The trip is only two hours long, so I don't need to amuse myself for long. I should remember that I am meeting Yugi at the airport, my father just wanted to double check that I would arrive safely, as he was taking a flight to some country, and so Yugi suggested that he would met me. I'm guessing its because of my Yami, Yugi and his yami trust him, about as far as they can throw him. And out of all my friends, Yugi is the one I trust the most, that and the fact he knows I'm gay.  
So all I had to do was get off the plane, collect my bags, and find Yugi. Simple, however due to Yugi's height, it would be a little harder than that, unless the ring was to help. And it did, one of the arrows pointed in a direction, and pulled me along. I saw him, and noticed that he looked out of place, not to mention uncomfortable.  
  
'Yugi?' I said, and when he saw me he smiled.  
  
'Bakura!!' He raced up to me; 'How was your trip?'   
  
'Fine, I never saw my father for half of it, but other than that, it was fine,' I would have continued, however.........  
  
'Well, you'll go into more detail, can we just get out of here first? Everyone thinks I'm a lost little boy,' Yugi told me, and made a face.  
  
/He IS a little boy!!!!/ My Yami said to me, and laughing, something I was trying very hard not to do.  
  
So we left the airport and got a taxi, we would go to his home first, to let his grandfather know that I was actually here, in one piece. And then back to my home, but during the journey I told Yugi about Kai, minus Dranzer, Yami yelled at me not to talk about her, plus I added in the beyblades that Kai had shown me.  
  
'Beyblades?' Yugi repeated, but he did not seem confused by what I had said.  
  
'Yes, why?' I asked him.  
  
'There not very popular here, I'm not sure why, as beyblades was out long before duel monsters,' Yugi said, and appeared to be trying to figure the puzzle out.  
  
'Maybe no one was interested?' I suggested.  
  
'Probably. So, will he be coming to visit?' Yugi asked me, and I shrugged.  
  
'I'm not sure, maybe,'   
  
'Well I hope so, I'd like to find out about beyblade, it sounds interesting,' Yugi informed him, and I nodded; 'Have you seen a battle?'  
  
'Yes. Two, but the first one was very fast, lasted for only two seconds, and the second one was against a team mate,' I informed him; 'Though I prefer duel monsters,'  
  
Yugi only nodded, he had to see for himself. A thought must have come to him.  
  
'Wait, is his name Kai Hiwatari?' Yugi asked me, and I nodded; 'He used to be the Reginal Champion,'  
  
'What?' I asked, confused, why didn't Kai tell me that?  
  
'He was defeated this year, but some unknown called Tyson. And he joined a group called the Bladebreakers, along with Tyson, Max, and Rei,' Yugi informed me, though how did he know this?  
  
'I have met Max, and saw Rei,' I told him; 'But how do you know this?'  
  
'Yami had been watching beyblading since the reginal, he says its a key to his past,' Yugi said with a shrug.  
  
'Hum,' Now I was begining to wonder, could Yugi's yami have been the one who locked Dranzer and my own yami up? Was it possible?  
  
We finally arrived at the shop. Though I was still thinking about what Yugi had said, I was not going to tell him until I was completely sure. And that would only happen when Dranzer came, if she ever does.  
I came home after seven, the 'gang' all wanted to see me, and I informed them that I had made a new friend, who might be visiting soon. Luckily they knew nothing else, and I know thatYugi would never tell them, he prefers to let the people who started the secret come out with it.  
I entered the house and saw the red light on the answering machine on. I decided to put my bag into my room first, then check the messages. I ran up the stairs, placed the bag on my bed, and went back down stairs again. I pushed the 'Play' button, and heard messages from my father hoping that I was alright, and had a safe journey, and informing me as to when he would be back in the country again. Next was one that surprised me, it was from Kai. I didn't think he would phone me so quickly.  
  
'Bakura, I just wanted to let you know that Dranzer and I will be coming to see you, in two weeks. Sorry it couldn't be any sooner, but there was no free flights for two, and I did not want Dranzer sitting on her own,' He said, I began to wonder if I had to tape over this, why couldn't I just take it out and keep it?  
  
That was the message, and Yami parted with me once again. He sighed, looked at me, and then went up stairs to his room. Yes, he had his own room, and we only parted if people know about the two of us, and my father wasn't here.  
Kai's POV  
  
I had managed to book the ticket's, though it would be in two weeks time rather than a few days time, it was better than nothing. We would be going by plane, I had checked and rechecked the amount of money that my grandfather had stashed away for 'safe keeping'. Dranzer was as high as a kite, and because of that I trained with her, to get rid of all that energy, she was that excited about seeing Yami again.  
  
'Come on Kai! Your excited too! I know you are! After all, I know you better than you know yourself,' Dranzer informed me.  
  
'Maybe I am, but your starting to sound like Emily,' I pointed out to her, and she put her hands to her mouth in shock.  
  
'Oh no!' She exclaimed, and I laughed; 'That was not funny!!!! Oh! And The Man With Two Brains is on tonight, wanna watch it?'   
  
'Sure,' I said with a smile, remembering it to be the first comedy I had actually enjoyed, with Bakura.  
  
'Aw! Your sweet Kai,' Dranzer said, and I picked up a cusion and threw it at her.  
  
'Shut up!' I cried out, and we started a mini-cusion battle.  
The next day I decided to go and see Max, he needed to train, and obviously he couldn't find time, so therefore I would help him. I did owe him one, for letting me battle him with Black Dranzer.  
I entered the shop, it was quiet, I began to wonder what was going on, then I remembered, Max's dad kept running out of supplies for defence rings, and because kids kept breaking those defense rings, well you get the picture. I saw Max dusting some blades.  
  
'Max!' I called out, this time it wasn't a surprise visit, I warned him a hour before hand, to see if there was a time suitable for him to train.  
  
'Hey Kai,' Max said, standing up.  
  
'Busy then?' I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
'It was, but today its quiet..... Obiviously,' Max said with a giggle.  
  
'Can your dad take over for an hour?' i asked him.  
  
'He said he'd be back,' Max looked at the clock at the counter.  
  
'Traffic, apparently there had been a small accident,' I informed him.  
  
'Ah. Are you training with Black Dranzer?' Max asked me.  
  
'No. Dranzer, she's excited about going on holiday,' I told him; 'I don't know why,'  
  
At that moment, I was holding her blade, her bit glowed and out came a human Dranzer.  
  
'Why shouldn't I be excited?!!!!' Dranzer exclaimed, and Max laughed.  
  
I could only sigh, and hope that the two weeks would come up soon.  
All done! For this chapter. And yes, I will be skipping the two week 'waiting period'. So, please review! 


	14. Day 1

Thank you to the people who reviewed! And there is no fic that comes along with this, as of the now. Later, once I have finished I might do one. Then again.............. Would it be about Kai and Dranzer's history together? I always wanted to do a Yu-Gi-Oh one, but then I thought 'nah, what could you write about? You would need to write a humor fic first, and how would you do that?'  
Anyway, next chapter! Yay! And I have skipped the 2 week waiting period, it would be dull......... And please review!  
Bakura's POV  
  
Kai had phoned me before he left his home, he informed me that he should be here at six o'clock, if there are any problems, he would phone me. Dranzer sounded very excited, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, she hasn't seen Yami in two weeks.  
And I haven't seen Kai in two weeks, although it may sound sad, I look forward to seeing him. Though I wonder how I am going to introduce him to the group? And as my friend? I suppose I should explain to Kai, once he gets here, what the plan will be. Yugi wants to meet him, as does his Yami, also Malik wants to meet him, another person who knows about me being gay, and it doesn't bother him either.  
He'll be here soon, in an hour he will land, I'll have to leave soon, I have to pick him up. Well, not have to, but I want to. Add to the fact that my yami wants to part with me and meet Dranzer himself, well, I couldn't say no, but I had to change clothes.  
Kai's coming, Kai's coming........ Oh god...... I sound like a girl!  
*You might as well be one!* My Yami snapped at me.  
*I know your excited about Dranzer coming.* I told him, and regreted it.  
He was down stairs, though we could still speak telepathicly to each other. I heard him coming up the stairs, I was waiting for him to slam open my bedroom door and to beat me up. Like he normally does when I do something wrong.  
And he did slam open the door, and he walked towards me, grabbed my hair and yanked it back, causing me to cry out in pain, and then he punched me in the stomach. He let go of my hair and I fell to the floor, my head sore, along with my stomach. Although painful I did not cry, I had to pick up Kai and Dranzer, however fate did not want me to met Kai at the airport, because my Yami knocked me out, and I fell to the floor.  
*Your nothing more than a weakling.* My Yami told me, and after that I saw blackness.  
I don't know how long after it was when I finally woke up, but I heard Kai's voice, and I got to my feet, a bit too quickly and almost fell back down, though someone caught me. I saw a black biker glove, and knew it was Kai. My Kai! I tried to move, but Kai, like most people, was too strong, and placed me on my own bed. He was right next to me, and I moved slowly up, kissing his cheek, when I moved away I noticed that the blue triangle had not smugged. Kai must have seen my confused expression, and the fact that I touched my lips after wards, double checking if there was blue paint on them.  
  
'You don't want to know,' Kai told me; 'Your Yami did this, didn't he?'  
  
I remained silent, and I heard him sigh with annoyence. I tensed up, worried that he might turn into someone like my Yami. Then I felt him snuggle up to me, his arm across my stomach, and I hissed in pain which made Kai sit up and narrow his eyes.  
  
'So, he did do that.......' Kai growled.  
  
'Leave him alone,' I whispered, I did not want to cause a gap between Kai and his Dranzer, and Dranzer with Yami.  
  
'Bakura, he hits you!' Kai exclaimed angrily.  
  
'I know......' I said softly, I couldn't stop Yami from hitting me, but Kai looked like he was going to.  
  
'Fine then,' Kai said, and took a few deep breaths before speaking, in a more softer and caring voice; 'How sore is it?'  
  
'Sore,' I said simply. Then Kai put his hand on my stomach, and I squirmed out of the touch.  
  
'Very sore,' Kai said, then he went off the bed, and out of the door.  
  
'Kai?' I said, sitting up slowly, he returned, and I saw something in his hand, lavender oil.   
  
He can't massage me! He can't touch my stomach without me trying to get away, its too sore.  
He started to unbutton my shirt........ Oh god.......... Then he moved it out of the way, as best as he could. I noticed his biker gloves were off, and he poured some of the oil onto his hands, and rubbed it into them for a bit, before he touched my stomach. It wasn't as bad as I had first thought. He actually was gentle, though it was still sore, it was more of a numbing sore than anything else. And before I knew it, I was asleep.  
And then I woke up, my shirt back on and Kai was right next to me, reading 'Silence of the Lambs'.  
  
'Is it any good?' I asked him, and he looked at me, with a slight smile.  
  
'Yea,' Kai said, and put his book down; 'Feeling better?'  
  
'Yes, thank you,' I said, and blushed, remembering the massage he gave me.  
  
'Your friend Yugi phoned, no one else was in, so I answered it,' Kai informed me; 'He guessed who I was, and somehow he knows that I am dating you,'  
  
'Heh,' I said, trying to make myself smaller; 'Well, Yugi won't tell anyone,'  
  
'I gathered that. After I threatend him,' Kai said with a smirk; 'Then I decided to invite him round, along with another one of your friends, Malik,'  
  
'When?!' I exclaimed, wondering when they would come, or if they were already here?  
  
'Calm down. I told them that I was only a guest, so you can phone them back and tell them what ever you want,' Kai said, kissing my neck.  
  
'Thank you,' I whispered, and we kissed in a loving embrace.  
  
And as much as I did not want to move, I had to, as Kai had moved away from me. He gave a slight nod and walked out of the room. I got up and moved out of my room, and saw Dranzer and my Yami, making out in the hallway. I moved past them and ran down the stairs, and saw Kai sitting in the living room smirking.  
  
'You could have warned me,' I said to him.  
  
'What else did you expect? At least their not tearing at each other's clothes,' Kai said.  
  
Famous last words, we saw Dranzer's top fall to the bottom of the stairs. When Kai saw that he stood up, and walked to the bottom of the stairs, then yelled.  
  
'GET A ROOM! There are plently up there!'  
  
The he moved back to where he was sitting, as if nothing had happened, and we heard a bang on one of the guest room doors.  
  
'I'm glad I haven't picked a room,' Kai said off hand.  
  
'What?' I said, completely surprised.  
  
'I had a feeling they would do that, so I decided to wait,' Kai informed me, and looked at the clock. So did I. It was now half nine.  
  
'Well, now what?' Kai asked me.  
  
'What do you want to watch?' I asked him, and he pulled me down for a kiss.  
  
'Guess,'  
Kai's POV  
  
To say that I was slightly angery at Yami would be an under statement. I was pissed off at the fact that he had hit my Bakura, however he did give me a feasible excuse to massage his stomach.  
But once Bakura had fallen asleep after I had massaged him the phone rang. It was picked up by the answering machine first, but when i heard who it was, and the fact that this person knew about ME, I decided to pick up.  
  
'Hello?' He said, a child-like voice, but I knew hearing could be decieving.  
  
'Hello,' I said.  
  
'Where is Bakura?' The voice asked me.  
  
'Asleep, don't ask,' I added; 'Who is this?'  
  
'Its Bakura's friend, Yugi,'  
  
'Yugi?' I said, I obviously did not sound sure about this person.  
  
'Yes, Bakura and I are friends, we usually play Duel Monsters together. He said that someone called Kai would be staying, are you him?' Yugi asked me.  
  
'I am Kai. What else has Bakura told you?' I asked him, my bishie has been talking, but to how many people?  
  
'That he really likes you,' Yugi said, confident, it must be true.  
  
'Hum, so Yugi, I would invite you round, however it is not my home, so I shall inform Bakura that you called,' I told him.  
  
'Thank you. Bye,' Yugi said, and put the phone down.  
  
Once I put the phone down it rang again, once more the answer machine caught it, and I heard someone else speaking, and who also knew about me.  
  
'Hello?' I said, picking up the phone.  
  
'Hello?' The voice said.  
  
'Who is this?' I asked the male voice, I hope this isn't someone who would piss me off, one time is enough!  
  
'My name is Malik, where is Bakura?' He demanded.  
  
'Bakura is asleep. So Malik, how do you know of me? Or has Bakura been talking to you also?' I asked him.  
  
'Your Kai?' Malik said, surprised.  
  
'Yes. I'm Kai,'  
  
'Bakura just told me a small amount about you,' Malik said, he kept quiet about the fact that Bakura liked me, alot; 'But other than what he's told me, I know nothing,'  
  
'Well Malik, I'll tell Bakura you phoned, though I doubt he'll phone you back tonight, most definetly tomorrow,' I assured him.  
  
'Thanks,' That was all he said as he hung up.  
  
Now I put the phone down carefully, and prayed that no one else would phone, and know a small amount about me.  
Tomorrow is today, and Bakura has phoned Malik and Yugi. I am outside in the sun, holding my Black Dranzer, and ready to train him, which I had been doing for the past hour and a half.  
  
'Kai?' Bakura walked up to me, carefully.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked him.  
  
'I was wondering whether you would mind coming with me to Yugi's. He wanted to know a bit more about blading,' Bakura lied to me.  
  
'Tell the truth, Yugi doesn't want to know about blading,' I told him, he was too easy to read, too inoccent.  
  
'Hum, all right, Yugi has a yami also,' Bakura informed me; 'So does Malik,'  
  
'Do you anyone who doesn't have a yami? What is this? Some sort of yami's club?' I asked him, still surprised.  
  
'I know a few people who don't have yami's,' Bakura said softly.  
  
'Sorry, you caught me off guard,' I confessed; 'Tell me their yami's are nothing like yours,'  
  
'No. Yugi's yami is all right, he wants to win all the time, but other than that,' Bakura said, and I nodded, so he continued; 'Malik's yami............ Is worse than mine,'  
  
'Oh good, something new and horrible,' I said sarcasticly.  
  
'Sorry,' He apologised to me, I sighed and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.  
  
'I'm sorry,' I said to him, then backed away; 'Now, are we going to see Yugi?' I asked and we left the house. 


	15. Bakura's Friends

Thank you Christina, sexy yaoi-gal (I might actually do a comedy for Yami Malik at some point) and Wandering fic writer!!! And there will be a song fic with Yami Bakura and Dranzer, but mainly Yami Bakura........ Would that have to go into the Yu-Gi-Oh section?  
And please note that I won't have Malik or his yami here, I really don't know those two character's very well, so I'm doing some research on them. Joy for me. Anyway, here's the rest of Day 1.  
Kai's POV  
  
We walked into Yugi's shop..... Well, his grandfather's shop. It was kind of like Max's, only there were NO beyblades at all, so I was glad I brought a small kit to fix my blade, just incase I did some damage.  
Anyway, I looked about, noticing some things about Duel Monester's, naturally Bakura told me more about the game, kinda of like deja vou, only the other way around.  
  
'Hey Bakura,' A small boy, who had red, gold and black hair, not in that order, walked over to us.  
  
'Hello Yugi,' Bakura said, this was Yugi? He's smaller than Kenny!  
  
Bakura naturally did the introductions, and Yugi whispered something to him, and Bakura nodded, with a slight smile. If I was like that, I would feel self-concious, however I am not like that,  
All of a sudden there was a bright light, and a taller, older Yugi appeared.  
  
'Yugi's Yami,' I said, with a slight nod, and the yami smiled; 'Now all I have to do is met Malik's yami,' I said.  
  
'I would not advice that,' Yugi's yami said to me, almost like a warning.  
  
'From what Bakura has told me, that yami is worse than his yami,' I have to confess that my head was spinning, there are WAY too many yamis.  
  
'That's true, though there was a time when Malik never realised his yami was there,' Yugi pointed out.  
  
'I think he feels like he IS his own yami,' Bakura added.  
  
'He's either had his yami for a long time, or he's mad,' I said to them.  
  
'The former,' Yami Yugi told me, and I nodded. Malik did not sound mad on the phone, he sounded like a decent guy, now that I thought of it, I haven't met anyone like Tyson, or Max, or Kenny. Finally!  
  
'Although his yami cares for no one, or anything, not even Malik himself,' Bakura informed us.  
  
'I'm glad Dranzer is with your yami then,' I told him, I did not want to think about what this Yami Malik would do to my phoenix......... I mean my friend.  
  
'Dranzer?' Yami Yugi said, surprised; 'You know the fire phoenix?'  
  
'Know her? She used to be my bit beast,' I told him, how could he not know who my bit beast was?  
  
'Dranzer, I can't believe she's awake, after all these years,' Yami Yugi said, shaking his head, still surprised.  
  
'Almost a millennium,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'How is she?' He asked me, leaving one very confused Yugi, and Bakura trying to explain to him everything he had missed.  
  
'Fine, she's found her soul mate again,' I said with a shrug; 'She was over excited about coming here though, two weeks without seeing HIS,' I indicted towards Bakura; 'Yami, and she becomes as high as a kite,'   
  
Yugi's yami laughed, right, I am going to find them all names! I can't call them all yami!  
  
'Good to hear,' He said with a smile.  
  
'I'll see if she'll come and visit,' I told him, Yugi pointed to a phone, though Yami and I both shook our heads.  
  
'Its a link, like you have with your yami,' I told him, and he nodded his understanding.  
  
/Dranzer?/ I said, and waited for five seconds. /Dranzer?!/  
/Kai? What is it? I'm busy./ Dranzer told me, and I mentaly smirked.  
/I bet you are, I've met an old friend of yours, called Yami Yugi, a pharaoh from your past./  
/Yugi!/ Dranzer said, surprised.  
/Yes, he's the tall one next to me, come round, I'm sure they won't mind./  
/Yami is a bit of a grouch, he doesn't want to come with me!/ Dranzer told me.  
/Well, he might have to worry if this Yami Yugi steals you away from him./ I told her, with a smirk.  
/We'll see you there!/ Dranzer told me happily, breaking off the link.  
  
I smirked and looked at the group; 'They'll be here in a few minutes,'  
  
I was right, I very rarely am wrong, so Yami Yugi walked over to Dranzer, who, being very excited, hugged him..... Well, actually she ran towards him, jumped on him and then hugged him.   
Also, Yami was at the door, angry, steam was coming out of his ears, that was how angry he was. Bakura and Yugi also noticed this, and they were terrified of what Yami might do. Which was nothing.  
Is that love? You get jealous over something like this, yet you won't do anything because you trust them? And also you donvt want a fire ball with your name on it? Would I be able to get that?  
All of this, and I started to feel ill, so I walked outside to get some fresh air, only to see a boy with blue-greenish hair, and big bottle glasses getting picked on by two, taller and meaner looking punks. The boy looked a bit like Kenny, only this kid seemed to be more calculating, and he appeared to like bugs, it was very obvious with what he was wearing. No. He was not wearing a bug costume, I mean he had bug prints on his jacket, and the bridge of his glasses.  
  
'Anyone could defeat you,' The bug boy said; 'I'm sure that guy could,' He pointed to me, and put me into the fight. Fine by me.  
  
'Yea right,' The blonde haired punk said, he had a Brooklyn accent.  
  
'Duel Monster's?' I asked them.  
  
'Yea, now go away, this has nothing to do with you,' The brown haired punk told me.  
  
'Ehm, actually, when he,' I pointed to the bug boy; 'Pointed to me, and said something towards me, I'm part of this,'  
  
'Hey! Are you one of his little..........' The blonde haired punk was about to start.  
  
'Don't be stupid. I don't follow anyone around,' I informed them; 'I am not that pathetic,'  
  
'Hum, an very good insult,' The bug boy said.  
  
'Shut up, bug boy,' I snapped at him.  
  
'My name is Weevile, not 'bug boy'. And I am the regional champion,' He informed me.  
  
'I couldn't careless about Duel Monster's, or about you, ' I told him.  
  
'Wah! Hey, who do you think you are?' The brown haired boy asked me.  
  
'My name is Kai,' I told them, and was about to walk away when the blonde haired punk grabbed my upper arm. So, I managed to punch him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and let go of me.  
  
'I don't play Duel Monsters as I know nothing about it. My home has nothing about this card game, and besides I have better things to do with my time,' I said and walked away, back to Yugi's shop.  
  
I walked inside, and noticed the two yami's, and Dranzer, were gone, and only Yugi and Bakura were still there.  
  
'Where did they go?' I asked them. Now I was sure Yami would be on his best behaviour.  
  
'Oh, outside, to the park I think,' Yugi informed me.  
  
'Are you worried?' Bakura asked me.  
  
'No. Your yami will be on his best behaviour around Yami Yugi,' I told him with a smirk.  
  
'So, Bakura was telling me that your town knows nothing about Duel Monsters?' Yugi asked me, I nodded; 'Wow, and they all beyblade instead?'  
  
'Yea, Beyblade's came out before Duel Monster's, and its so popular because a fair amount of people had bit beasts,' I informed him.  
  
'So, what is beyblade like?' Yugi asked me.  
  
'Got a wok?' I asked him, and he left us for a bit.  
  
'Why do...... Oh,' Bakura started to ask, then understood.  
  
'Yea, Black Dranzer is restless,' i told him.  
  
One Yugi came back, he gave me the wok which I placed on the floor, and then I brought out Black Dranzer, and got ready to launch him into the wok. When I did, he was spinning twice as fast as he normally does, because of the way I realised him from my launcher.  
Then a boy came in, and watched the wok, and my blade, he didn't seem too impressed.  
  
'What is this?' He asked us.  
  
'Hey Kaiba, this is beyblade,' Yugi informed him, and pointed to my blade.  
  
'Hum, not doing much,' Kaiba commented.  
  
'If you wanted to see my bit beast, you should have asked,' I shot back at him.  
  
I realised Black Dranzer, though I managed to make him be half of his normal size, we were in a shop with low ceilings.  
All three of them were amazed at the look of my dark bit beast, though I am proud of this bit beast, I had to work twice as hard to make sure it didn't steal other bits souls.  
  
'What is that?' Kaiba asked me.  
  
'A bit beast,' I told him, and he looked confused; 'A bit beast, a living breathing creature, they can be anything from a phoenix,' I indicated towards Black Dranzer; 'Or a white tiger,'  
  
'So you could have anything?' Kaiba asked me.  
  
'Pretty much. Though I haven't seen a worm bit beast...... Or any bug, unless its a scorpoin,' I told them all.  
  
'A scorpoin?' Kaiba didn't appear to believe me.  
  
'Yes,' I said, staring right back at him.  
  
'Kaiba, do you know anything about beyblades?' Yugi inoccently asked him.  
  
'No. Only that they are popular world wide, we seem to be missing out on it,' Kaiba commented, I shook my head.  
  
'Not really, where I come from we don't play Duel Monster's,' I told them, and reminded Bakura.  
  
Kaiba nodded and then left!  
  
'Is he always like that?' I asked them, and in came the two punks.  
  
'Hey! You annoying Yug too?!' The blonde one asked, ready to attacked.  
  
I had my blade in my hand, and put it into my pocket, I sighed with annoyence.  
  
'No, I was TALKING to Yugi and Bakura. I hope you know what that is,' I told him.  
  
'Ha ha. I suggest you leave,' The brown haired punk said, threating me.  
  
'Why? This is a shop? Unless you really want me to fight you,' I asked them both, and looked from one to the other.  
  
'Why not?' The blonde one said, and we left the shop, standing out in the sun light.  
  
'So, who wants to be hurt first?' I asked them, then looked at Bakura and Yugi, they had followed us outside, and were shocked; 'You might want to have 911 on the line,'  
  
'Yea, 'cause your going to the hospital,' The blonde haired punk said and advanced.  
  
'No Joey!' Yugi cried out, and I froze, as did the blonde haired one, called Joey.  
  
'Yugi?' Joey looked confused.  
  
'Yugi this guy defended Weevile,' The brown haired punk said to the small boy.  
  
'I won't ask why you two were fighting Weevile. Guy's, this is Kai, Bakura's friend,' Yugi told them, and the two looked shocked.  
  
'He's.....' Joey started.  
  
'Kai?' The brown haired punk finished.  
  
'Yes. I believe I mentioned my name before, when we first met?' I reminded them. They appeared to have a memory of a goldfish, which was two seconds.  
  
'You.......' Joey said; 'Well, you MUST know something about Duel Monster's,'  
  
'No. I beyblade,' I informed him.  
  
'Beyblade?' The brown hiared guy asked me.  
  
'Yes,' I took out my blade; 'This is a beyblade,' I then took out my laucher; 'This is my launcher, put them together and....' I aimed just to the pavement, and Black Dranzer was realised, bigger than he was in the shop.  
  
'Wow,' Yugi said, but Joey did not seem impressed.  
  
'So what? Its not real,' Joet dismissed it, and Black Dranzer let out a screech of anger. I had to stop myself from hitting him.  
  
'It is real. If you want I could just.......' Black Dranzer flapped his wings, Joey felt the breeze that came from the dark phoenix's wings.  
  
'Its real, but how?' Joey looked at me.  
  
'Its soul is alive,' I informed him, though I did not wish to go into any further detail, everything I had learned about bit beasts were from the abbey, and I knew the information would be wasted on Joey.  
After that, Bakura and I went back to his home, we found out that both Dranzer and Yami were there, I wondered if anything had happened, or if Yami Yugi was called upon.  
Though the two 'love birds' were in a bed room, doing 'things', and I won't go into detail.   
So that left Bakura and I alone in the living room, so I decided to take advantage of this fact, and kissed him gently, not that he would complain, he moved my tounge into his mouth, and his own tounge entered into my own mouth.  
We did that for some time, then we decided to get something to eat.  
The first day was very interesting, aside from the fact that I hit one of Bakura's friends.  
Bakura's POV  
  
I was surprised that Kai actually HIT someone, and someone he did not know. Maybe Kai is like my yami? No! My yami is.......... Not very nice. And Kai is nice, its just that Tristian and Joey made him angry, though he never said how.  
Its odd, he got on well enough with Yugi and his yami, but not with the other two. I wonder how he'll get on with Malik? And will Malik's yami come out? Suppose he does? I doubt if Kai could fight him, and if he tried, he would kill him!  
  
/Shut up./ My yami entered my head, and I jumped at the sound of his voice.  
/Yami?/  
/You heard me right the first time. Shut up. Its not like your going with Kai alone, Dranzer has decided to go, and so I will too. Along with Black Dranzer, Yami Malik won't come out at all./  
/Are you sure?/ I asked him, still uncertain.  
/Yes hiakra, I'm sure./  
  
My yami left my head, doing 'things' to Dranzer. I don't want to know...... Ah!!!! Mental picture! Mental picture!!!!  
Please Review! And was hiakra the right spelling? I know its something like that, I'm just not sure what............. 


	16. Meet Malik

Thank you to Christina (double for you!), sexy yaoi-gal, Elbereth Gilythoniel (I think it means light), Silver Angel, The Stage is Set and Gerbil (Again I think it means light).  
Okay, now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Beyblade. And I will be having Malik enter, just not his Yami........ Could anyone give me an ickle bio on Malik and his yami please? I read somewhere that Malik liked to knit? Is that true? And sorry if Malik is OCC here.  
Anyway, please reveiw.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
We went off to see Malik at eleven, with Dranzer and my Yami. Needless to say, both my yami and I gave them warnings about Malik's yami.  
  
'Wait, you said that Malik is a bit, odd?' Dranzer asked my yami.  
  
'Yes, he is also violent, though he won't kill anyone, or try to distroy the world,' I informed her.  
  
'Actually, my hikari, he did try to kill the pharaoh,' My yami pointed out to me.  
  
Wait, did he call me hikari? Yami has never called me that! Ever. He must have seen the surprised look on my face, because he walked out of the room.  
  
'Did we miss something?' Dranzer asked me.  
  
'I don't think so,' I told her, honestly.  
  
'We should get going then, this Malik guy sounds interesting,' Kai said, and then he kissed me, as if I was going to get jealous.  
  
And yes, I was going to get jealous. Malik is an odd creature, he's bisexual, so you never know who he's going to be with. Isis informed me that it was probably because of how his life has turned out, with him getting his yami at such a young age, and everything. But I don't think so, I just think he likes having different people who love him.  
In any case, I would be very careful around him, and I would also have to keep my eye on Kai. Not that I don't trust him or anything, I just don't trust Malik. No, wait, that came out wrong!  
/Hikari, stop worrying./ My yami entered my head.  
/How can I not? You know what Malik is like./  
/Yes, he's a male slut, so?/  
/Yami!/  
/He won't go near Kai, because Kai is yours./  
/Kai has never been mine!/  
/If that's how you feel....../ My yami suddenly left.  
  
'Bakura?' Kai looked at me, worry filled his eyes.  
  
'Sorry,' I said, shaking my head, and we left to go to Malik's.  
We were nearly there, when I decided to ask Kai something.  
  
'Why did you hit Tristian?' I asked him. He turned his head around to face me.  
  
'I didn't realise that he was your friend. All I saw was him picking on this bug boy,' Kai informed me.  
  
'But why hit him?' That was one thing I could not understand, did he get angry?  
  
'I wouldn't have hit him, if he hadn't threatend me,' Kai said, and looked straight on.  
  
That was the end of that conversation, so, he's nothing like my yami.   
Though we reach the house, we met Isis, who was wery about Yami Bakura, as he is a bad influence on Malik............. Or was it the other way around?  
Anyway, in invieted us in, and we met Malik...... Well no, Dranzer and Kai met Malik.  
  
'I know that is Kai,' Malik said, looking at the two toned blue haired boy, who was mine.  
  
'This is Dranzer, don't get any ideas,' Yami warned him and he laughed, oh no.....  
  
'Don't worry, I don't go for people who are taken,' Malik informed us, though my darkness and I would not relax because he said that; 'But please have a seat,'  
  
Kai looked at me, and I sat down, he was right next to me, obviously he too was wery. Though we needn't be. Malik was polite for once, not that he's not polite or anything!  
Malik quickly left the room after my Yami told him about he and Dranzer met, he didn't need to know mine, i had already told him. We all heard a smash, and Dranzer clutched onto Yami, fear in her golden honey eyes.  
  
'I got a feeling his yami has made an appearence,' Kai muttered, and we all nodded.  
  
'He's trying to fight it,' Dranzer said softly, and Isis appeared, motioning for us all to leave, including herself.  
  
'Its a shame Yugi's yami could not destroy it,' Isis told us all.  
  
'Its almost impossible, he only made him vanish to the Shadow Realm,' Yami said.  
  
'Yes, I guess that's better than anything else,' Isis said; 'He must have known what he was doing,'  
  
'How Malik's yami got stuck inside the rod is a mystery to me. I have never heard of the Millenium Rod........... At least, I don't remember it,' Dranzer informed us.  
  
'Does it matter? He's here now, we can't change the past, all we can do is deal with the present,' Kai said, almost like he knows how it feels to have a bad past, having someone extremely evil push you around to distroy the world.  
  
'Kai....' Dranzer said softly, she sensed something.  
  
'Its true,' Isis said and we walked to a near by park.  
  
'So, he's been like this for a long time?' Kai asked Isis.  
  
'Ever since he saw father beating up Rishid, all of his anger came out and his yami was born. The yami killed our father, and Shadi appeared saying that it was 'the will of the pharaoh'. When we found out who had the pharaoh's spirit, Yugi, Malik decided to avenge our father by killing Yugi and taking his puzzle,' Isis said with a slight sigh.  
  
'And so, this is him now,' Kai whispered.  
  
Kai?' Dranzer looked at the one she used to train along side.  
  
'Sorry,' Kai said; 'I just need to be alone,' Kai walked away from us, and Yami glared at his back.  
  
'What was that about?' I asked Dranzer.  
  
'Kai's own life. He isn't completely over it,' Dranzer said, forgetting that no one knows Kai's past. Well, I know part of it, he used to live in Russia.  
  
'Fine, I'll explain,' Dranzer told us, and we sat, watching her, even Isis who had only known Kai for five long minutes.  
  
'Kai was born in Russia, as you already know Bakura, however he was taken away from his parents at an early age, his parents naturally fought to get there child back, however no one should mess with Voltaire unless they know what they are doing. So Voltaire got his contacts to kill Kai's mother and father. He was put into an 'abbey', or so it seemed like an abbey, in actual fact it was a training centre for children who had perfect genes to become the worlds most powerful beyblader, and who could dominate the world. During all of the tests Kai had to take, which was in his first year there, when he was only four years old, the people in the abbey realised that Kai had the potential to become very strong, extremely strong, and powerful, as long as they kept pushing him, making him to.............' Dranzer closed her eyes, and Yami held her.  
  
'Hush,' He whispered into her ear, and stroked her hair.  
  
'Wound reopening?' Isis asked Yami, who nodded; 'I should check on Malik,'  
  
'I'll go with you, incase,' I said, and we walked to the house.  
  
When we entered we had seen a few vases had been thrown about in anger, and there was Malik, curled up on the floor. We both knew it would not be his yami, for his yami would have attacked us right away.  
  
'Malik?' Isis said softly, and he looked up at her; 'What happened?'  
  
'Sorry. He got in control,' Malik said, shaking his head; 'I scared them all off, huh?' He asked me with a smirk.  
  
'No, there at the park, we didn't know if your yami would come out or not,' I informed him and he nodded. That was the reason that he didn't go to school either. His yami could take over at any moment, and at school we don't want a massacre.  
  
'I think I'll see you guy's another day,' Malik told me, it was one of his 'bad days', his yami tried hard on some days than others.  
  
And ofcourse Malik cannot have his yami in another body, Yami Yugi made sure that his yami could not have his own body. Which was a good thing, for those around him, but it was horrible to watch him go through all that.  
  
'All right,' I said, and left his house, realising that I would have to find Kai.  
  
Where would he go? 


	17. Kai's Past

Hello! Again. I have over 53 reviews!!!!! And its only chapter 16!!!!! Yay! Ehm, so um, I think I'll put my muses back up. Hope no one minds!! They are very nice muses, even the one who tried to burn everyhting in his sight!  
  
Kai: Sixteen chapters, and still nothing has happened!  
  
Bakura: Actually, Dranzer and Yami have found out that they are soul mates, you have freed Dranzer from being your bit beast and are now using Black Dranzer, hum, and Malik has appeared.  
  
Malik: (Just walks along.) Yea, right, so thanks to sexy yaoi-gal, you seem to repeat yourself, I don't think Blue Demon cares, so what the hey? Silver Angel, that'll happen, we're alike, though there is a twist to it. Blue Demon is very sick! Sick and wrong!!!  
  
Dranzer: I thought you were evil?  
  
Malik: Yes, but that's not the point!  
  
Dranzer: Because your a semi-evil? The diet coke of evil? One calorie is not enough.  
  
Malik: You shouldn't have watched Austin Power's last night.... Anyway, um, Silver Angel! Thank you. Elbereth Gilthoniel, hikrai is the light half of each yami, as yami's are our dark side. Yin and yang. And my name really is Malik or Marik, its just that the people in Japan can't say 'r' and the dub people have killed my name, not to mention my voice. I sound horrible!!!  
  
Malik walks away, sadly. Right, who wants to give Malik a hug?! Anyone? Ofcourse you can hug any of the other character's too!  
Normal POV  
Russia   
  
Its night time over Russia, there are a few stars out in the sky, but clouds are covering up the rest, as usual it is very cold, and a person is running towards an abbey, covered in a thick black cloak.   
The person knocks with the door knocker and the door opens for him, and man is standing there, with purple hair and wearing black framed glasses, with the glass red in colour. The man is Boris, and he is the boss of BioVolt. The person who has been running pulls down there cloak hood, revealing themselves.  
  
'So, have you found anything?' Boris asked the person.  
  
'Oh, yes, plenty, he is in Japan, in Domino,' The person informed him.  
  
Boris looked nervious; 'Good, we shall get him, and bring him back here,'  
  
'Better get ready, you don't want to miss out on your beauty sleep, hum?' The figure said, then went out of the door, and ran away into the night.  
  
'You had better keep your word boy,' Boris growled, but was unsure about the boy he had just spoken to.  
Domino  
Bakura's POV  
Where would he go? He might get lost, I should look for him, he's mi............ He's my friend, and I did ask him to come over for a holiday. Rather than go back to the park, I walked away, allowing the Ring to pull me in the direction that Kai was in. And then I saw him, sitting by himself on a roof, just looking at the sky, as if pondering.  
  
'Kai?' I said softly, walking towards him.  
  
'Hey Bakura,' Kai said to me, and motioned for me to sit down next to him.  
  
'Is there something wrong?' I asked him, but he shook his head; 'Are you sure? You seemed, upset about something.  
  
'Its nothing to worry about,' Kai assured me, but he must have known that I didn't believe him; 'Fine, if I tell you, promise that you won't tell anyone else, including Malik and Yugi,'  
  
'All right, but what about......' I was about to say my Yami.  
  
'He'll find out from Dranzer, or not at all,' Kai informed me, the sun in our eyes we had moved from our spot on the roof, only to be back on solid ground, and walked back to my home.  
  
During that walk, Kai refused to speak about his past, saying it was too much a public place to speak of such things. Once we got to the house, Kai decided to go to the back garden, which was right next to the woods, and no one was foolish to enter them at any time.  
  
'All right, I might as well tell you the truth,' Kai said and sighed.  
  
'Dranzer said somethings, about you being in Russia, kidnapped bu your grandfather.......' I started, but Kai place his finger on my lips, silencing me.  
  
'Well, I will go into more detail,' He said, and started to speak about his past......  
Kai's POV  
I was only four years old when my grandfather, and his men, broke into my parent's house and tried to kidnap me. My parent's were not willing to let me go so easily, and my father started to fight. He seemed a lot lke an expert fighter, knowing how to render an enemy helpless, my mother smashed vases over there heads, and hit them with whatever she could use. But it was never ment to be. My grandfather had a strong and tight hold on me, and took me out of the house, speaking to one of the men in another language that I could not understand, until I learned that language. He told the man to 'kill them, and leave no sign's of a struggle.' I heard the gun shot's, and began to scream, unfortunetly my parent's lived out of town, so no one could hear me scream out for my parent's, for help, anything!  
The my grandfather had managed to drug me, from what I know, it was most likely only for twelve hours, but I remember waking up at parts then falling back to sleep again.  
When I woke up again, I found myself in a small room, with a bed and a desk, but nothing else. That was when my grandfather came in.  
  
'Welcome Kai, to your new home,' My grandfather told me, as if he expected me to take this in so easily.  
  
'Where are my parents? Where are they?! What did you do to them?!' I asked him, yelling at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would help me, free me, take me away from that mad man.  
  
'I'm sorry Kai, but they did not want you, they never wanted you,' My grandfather lied to me.  
  
'They loved me!' I yelled back, and I saw him flinch, as if I had said a word I was not supposed to.  
  
'Don't be foolish boy, they never loved you, no one will ever care for you. Feelings are for the weak,' My grandfather informed me.  
  
'My father was not weak!' I yelled at him.  
  
'Yes he was, your father was weak, for he is no longer alive,' My grandfather told me, bluntly.  
  
'You killed him!' I screamed, and attacked him, though he could have easily have hit me, or pushed me away, or even held me back, he did not, he allowed me to hit him, to show me how strong he was, that my hitting him did not hurt him at all. And I just tired myself out.  
  
'So Kai, you have no other choice but to stay here, your mother has also gone. You would have to stay here, or live on the streets. But I'm sure you would want to be stronger than your father was, you would not wish to be killed, would you?' He asked me, holding me, not hugging, just holding.  
  
'No,' I said sadly.  
  
'Good boy. Get some rest, Boris will be here early,' My grandfather said, pushing me towards the bed. And I had no choice but to go to bed.  
  
'Night grandfather,' I whispered, I had only met my grandfather a few times, and most were only for a few minutes, as we usually met him on the streets.  
  
'Night Kai,' My grandfather said to me, having heard me speak to him without anger.  
At that time I never thought that my grandfather was using me, I thought he wanted to be my new family. I was that young, that inoccent that I never thought that he would be using me.  
The next morning Boris did wake me up, by throwing water over my bed, and me. I screamed in anger and attacked him, however he pushed me away, slaming me into a wall. My grandfather was right behind him, and he coughed, catching the man's attention, who let go of me.  
  
'That is my grandson Boris, I will not have you hurting him in anyway,' My grandfather told him angrily.  
  
'I am sorry sir,' Boris said.  
  
I had moved away from him, and nearer my grandfather, who took my hand and put me into a room, which was in actual fact a closet, I picked out some clothes, if you remember what you saw me wear on the first day that we met, that was the same thing that I picked out then. I have grown used to it, but when i was younger I thought it was different, which is true. Then my grandfather decided to start to train me, he showed me Dranzer, handed the bit to me, and I felt an energy, but it was dorment, asleep. My grandfather told me about bit beast's as I trained, I kenw the basic's of beyblading as my father bought me my first blade only a few month's prior to that. Though I thought I was all right, my grandfather told me that being good was not going to help, I had to be the best, the strongest, and the one with the most powerful beyblade and bit beast.   
Over the years he was molding me into his little slave, I wanted to be the best, to be perfect at beyblading, and out of all the other boy's in my age group class, I was, and slowly I got to the top of the whole group, and then we saw a demonstration of Black Dranzer, which was the more darker side of Dranzer that had been extracted while she slept.  
I watched, it was amazing, the blade was perfect in every way possible. After seeing the test I wanted to feel Black Dranzer's power for myself, however I was not as experienced as some of the other students, even though I had defeated them all, I had to battle people outside the abbey as well. But one night I had managed to break into the lab where Black Dranzer was being tested out, to feel the beast's power for myself, however the moment I realised the blade, I could not control its power, and I had distroyed that part of the abbey, thpough the worst part was I had forgotten everything, apart from beyblading. I forgot about my parent's, Boris, and the other student's who were there. I was taken back to Japan, after spending most of my young life in Russia.  
Ofcourse my grandfather had decided to gain control of the worlds most powerful bit beast's, and the way to do that was through me, none of the boy's at the abbey would have been able to, and I had created a gang for beyblader's, called the Blade Sharks, all we do is battle people and take there blades away from them, when we won, which was all the time. We were not stealing, the people risked there own blade's, knowing that if we won they would lose there blade. Though every blade was not good enough, so we kept looking until we found the most powerful beyblade that could help in taking over the world.  
Present  
'And well, I think you already know the rest,' I said to him.  
  
'I......' Bakura didn't know what to say, his eyes held sadness, and sympathy, but he must have known that I did not want that.  
  
'You wanted to know,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'Your stronger than you think,' Bakura told me, catching me off guard.  
  
'Thanks,' I said and kissed him gently.  
  
He did not object, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, making my body closer to his. I'll say this, he had very soft hair, though its thick, it is nice and soft too.  
He broke the kiss off, and was gasping for breath. I rubbed his back gently.  
  
'And now they are both in jail?' Bakura asked, and I nodded; 'Why did he try to take over the world?'  
  
'Because he didn't like the way that the world was run,' I informed him; 'He believed absolute power would help him, instead in corrupted him,'  
  
'I guess the old saying is true, absolute power corrupts absolutly,' Bakura told me, and I had to smirk.  
  
'Yea, the person who said that must have envisioned my grandfather,' I told him with a slight laugh.  
  
'Maybe it was for everyone who wanted power, as a warning,' Bakura told me, and I nodded.  
  
'We should go back inside, its getting cold,' I said, and pulled Bakura into my arms.  
  
'Sure, but what do you want for dinner?' Bakura asked me, as we walked towards the house.  
  
'As long as I can eat it, it won't bother me,' I told him, I was never much of a fussy eatter, infact I could probably eat as much as Tyson, though I knew when I had had enough to eat.  
  
'Chicken all right?' He asked me and I nodded.  
  
I sniffed as he opened the back-door, a wave of baking hit us both. Dranzer was cooking, I hope she wasn't preparing dinner though, I wanted to have some of Bakura's food.  
  
'Hey you two, I thought I would start making the dessert, Yami told me that you were cooking,' Dranzer said to us.  
  
'What is it tonight?' I asked her.  
  
'I think you mean, what isn't it tonight. She couldn't think of anything that you both might like, and seeing as you were in DEEP conversation, neither of us wanted to interrupt by speaking to you telepathicly,' Yami informed us, and I smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
'So, its pretty much everything? Bakura will be sending you a bill for all of this Dranz,' I said playfully.  
  
Dranzer hit me playfully with the dish towel, then sprinkled some flour on me, which lead to me sprinkling some flour back onto her, and that lasted for about five minutes, as we both collapsed, laughing our heads off. We could be pasteries.  
  
/I think you mean that we might as well be pasteries./ Dranzer joked inside my head.  
  
'Why don't you two have a shower?' Bakura suggested to us.  
  
'Would you watch out for.....' Dranzer began and Bakura nodded; 'And not let him anywhere near them,' She pointed at Yami, who looked indignant.  
  
'I can cook!' Yami told her.  
  
'Yea, you can cook, and then the fire department can come over,' Bakura said to him.  
  
'So?' Yami asked him.  
  
'Well, this will be a lovely meal, I am SO looking forward to it,' I said and Dranzer laughed, pushing me to a nearby bathroom, and she went to find another one.  
  
As I entered the shower I started to think about Malik, and his own yami, was he all right? Did he gain control again? Would Isis be all right? Or was that just one of his bad day's?   
Then I realised something, I needed some clean clothes! I couldn't have a shower and come out wearing my flour covered clothes, it would have been pointless to have a shower in the first place!  
I washed my hair, and my body and went out of the shower, switching off the water and covering myself with a towel around my waist. I had noticed that my flour covered clothes were gone, and new one's replaced them. The washing fairy is real? Nope, I'm guessing that it was either Yami or Bakura, or even Dranzer.........  
I leave the bathroom, and see Dranzer come out of the bathroom down the hall, though she looked just as confused as I did.  
  
'We kind of gathered that you two would have forgotten about clean clothes, so we found so clean one's for you,' Bakura said, blushing slightly.  
  
'And get rid of the other one's,' Yami told us, and Dranzer moved up to him, and kissed him.  
  
'Aw,' Bakura said, and earned a finger by Yami.  
  
'Come on, we should check on dinner,' I told Bakura, who nodded.  
  
'Kai?' Bakura said, sounding unsure about himself.  
  
'Yes?' I said.  
  
'How would you like to go for a picnic tomorrow?' He asked me, I doubt if we could eat all of Dranzer's baking tonight.  
  
'Sure,' I said; 'Are those two coming as well?'  
  
'Most likely,' Bakura said, then added; 'And some other's.........'  
  
'Like Yugi, Malik, Joey, Tristen, Isis,' I said and he nodded.  
  
'And Tea,' He added, I would met her tomorrow.  
  
So it was set, we would pack some of Dranzer's lovely baking away with us, and go on a little picinic. Sounds like fun, I think Yugi's yami will want to know more about beyblading. 


	18. Picinic

Hello peeps!  
Dranzer: Hello, again.  
Kai: Don't sound too happy Dranz.  
Yami: Heh, I would like to say this to Space MedaGerbil X........  
Bakura: No! You can't! You'll sound mean!  
Kai: He's your dark side, he's meant to sound mean!  
Bakura: That's not the point. (Pouts.)  
Dranzer: Awww!  
Some People: Aww!  
Kai and Yami sweat drop.  
Oh and Elbereth! In the dubbed version it sounds like Merrick, but its spelt Malik/Marik. Please don't complain about this, its so not my fault!!!  
Malik: Get her off me!!! (Points to Gerbil)  
Dranzer: Promise you won't mop, and we might get her off of you.  
Malik: Fine!!!  
Gerbil magically vanishes.  
Bakura: Oh and Gerbil, thanks for the thumbs!  
Malik: Good, now that's over, Space MedaGerbil X, Blue Demon has said that she doesn't own a spell check, its buggered off. And yes, I shall fight your muse, which is me, if I have to prove my point. Then again, you have pushed him into the Duck Pond of Dom.  
Kai: And sexy yaoi-gal, er, no. That is too scary to even contemplate...... Eww!!!!  
So, who do you all think the boy is in chapter 17? Oh, and Rei/Mariah fans will wish to chop my head off at the end of this. Because this fic has taken a slight yuri as well as yaoi. Oh dear, but its very little yuri! Please don't run away!!!  
Bakura's POV  
The picnic was set, we are ready to go, until Kai got a phone call from Rei. And he sounded upset.  
  
'Calm down,' Kai said down the line, I could hear that Rei was upset, hysterical even.  
  
'What?!' Kai yelled down the line; 'Sorry Rei....... Yea, you do that...... I don't know, hang on,' Kai then place the reciever on the table and took two steps towards me.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked in a whisper.  
  
'Rei is upset, he was wondering if he could come here to stay for awhile?' Kai asked me.  
  
What ever was upsetting him must be bad, though I don't know him, from what I have seen and heard of him, he doesn't sound like the type of person to get upset so easily.  
  
'Ofcourse he can stay here,' I told Kai, who nodded his thanks and picked up the phone again.  
  
'Its all right,' Kai told Rei; 'That soon? Yea, sure, and the plane should be due in? All right, see ya Rei,' Kai said and replaced the reciever.  
  
'What is going on?' I asked Kai, who picked up the basket that was on the floor and walked towards the door, we were going to meet Yami and Dranzer at the park, and he opened the it.  
  
'I'll tell you on the way,' Kai informed me, and I nodded, locking the door, and then we left.  
  
'Well?' I asked him, and he smirked.  
  
'Not willing to let a second pass huh?' He asked, and I blushed.  
  
'Sorry,' I muttered.  
  
'Its all right. Surprisingly I'm the only one he's told,' Kai informed me; 'For some reason or another, Mariah and him have broken up, because Mariah has fallen for someone else,'  
  
'Oh, how did that happen?' I asked him, unsure if I actually wanted to know.  
  
'They met at the Russia Championships, and it was only after, once Mariah and Rei sorted out there feelings for each other, and began to date, that she started to cheat on him,'  
  
'What?!' I said, sounding shocked, but also disgusted. How could someone cheat on someone they claim to care about? And nearly right away.  
  
'Yea, now Mariah has confessed all to Rei, after he said that he loved her, however Mariah could not take it and so....... Well, you know, she said everything since they started to date,'  
  
'The poor thing,' I said, and he kissed me, not caring about the passers by.  
  
'Heh, don't worry, Rei will bounce back,' Kai whispered to me.  
  
'But who was she with?' I asked, would it be one of Rei's friends? Someone he has known for a long time?  
  
'Someone called Emily,' Kai said simply, and I tried to figure out why I hadn't heard that name before, when we met everyone else.  
  
'Bakura, its not like you to be late,' Malik teased me, and I smiled.  
  
'Sorry, there was an emergancy,' I told him.  
  
'You almost over cooked something?' Joey guessed.  
  
'No, Rei phoned,' Kai said to Dranzer, directly at her, and he eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
'How could she do that.....?' Dranzer said, and everyone else was confused.  
  
'What? Who?' Joey asked them.  
  
'I had a phone call from a friend, Rei, and he'll be coming to stay for a few days, Kai told them.  
  
'I hope he's nothing like you,' Tristian told him, and Kai smirked.  
  
'There can only be one of me, and Rei has never been like me, nor shall he,' Kai informed him.  
  
'Nice one,' Malik whispered to him.  
  
'Thanks. What, doesn't he like you either?' Kai said him.  
  
'Nah, he LOVES me,' Malik said sarcasticly.  
  
Why did I have this funny feeling at the pit of my stomach? Was I jealous? No! I can't be! I trust Kai, he would never hurt me.....  
  
'Oh yea, I can really tell,' Kai said, as Tristian moved away from them and near Yugi and Tea, and Joey.  
  
'You can, can't you?' Malik said and they both laughed.  
  
There's no need to be jealous, there's no need to be jealous, there's no need to be jealous.  
  
'Bakura?' Malik said, and I looked at him; 'Are you all right?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine,' I said, but neither he, nor Kai believe me, but they let it go.  
  
'Malik,' Yami called Malik over to him and Dranzer, and so he left me and Kai alone.  
  
'Look, Bakura if your not happy with Rei staying over.......' Kai started, I feel guilty now, he never did anything wrong, he just spoke to Malik, and had a joke.  
  
'No, its fine. I just need to go for a walk, alone,' I added, just incase he should follow me.  
  
'All right,' Kai said and kissed me again; 'See you later,'  
  
'Yes,' I whispered and walked away.  
  
I heard Yami speaking to Dranzer, but I couldn't hear of what, though I heard Isis, but that was it.  
  
Hum. What would they be talking of Isis for?  
Dranzer's POV  
We were in the park when Bakura and Kai arrived and Kai sent me a telepathic picture of what was upsetting Rei. Mariah and Emily? How was that possible? The two argued to no end! And poor Rei was left hurt at the end of it, maybe even more so than after Brain's attacks.  
Yami started to speak to me about Isis, who had an Millenium necklease that could see the future.  
  
'What about it? Don't tell me you want to steal it from her!' I said to him.  
  
'I do wish to steal it, but she told me some interesting news, she had a vision of Bakura, being locked up in a cell,'  
  
'What?' This surprised me to no end, who would do that to Bakura?  
  
'She said it was in Russia, but the person was someone we all know,' Yami carried on.  
  
'Who would it be?' I asked him.  
  
'Someone we know, but who would be able to go to Russia, and be back in plenty of time............ Kaiba,' Yami growled.  
  
'Kaiba?' I said with confusion, and Yami filled in everything to me about this Kaiba, or Seto Kaiba, is his name in short.  
  
'Do you think it would be him?' I asked him.  
  
'He has the money, he could easily travel that distance without any of us knowing it,' Yami pointed out.  
  
'Maybe. We should see this Kaiba, later,' I said and we saw Bakura looking upset, or unhappy.  
  
'Malik,' Yami called the bleached blonde over to us, and he came.  
  
'What's wrong?' Malik asked him.  
  
'You realise that you are only making Bakura jealous?' Yami asked him, being very blunt, but I don't think Malik minded.  
  
'Well, he can't stay inoccent forever,' Malik told us.  
  
'He'll stay inoccent as long as I'm here,' Yami barked at him, and I had to kiss him, to just calm him down.  
  
'I'm off, you lot are making me ill,' And with that, he left us, the whole picinic, he was gone.  
  
'There was no need to snap at him,' I told him.  
  
'There was, Malik doesn't care,' Yami said. And we saw Bakura standing up, and walking away as well; 'What is going on Kai?'  
  
'He said he wanted to go for a walk on his own,' Kai said, but his eyes showed that he did not believe that; 'I'm gonna follow him,'  
  
'Good,' Yami said, and then looked surprised; 'He's blocked me out!'  
  
Kai had already gone, he was always fast. The next thing I heard was;  
/Dranzer!!!!!!!!/ Then nothing, total silenece, as if someone had managed to knock Kai out, but it was impossible to do that, no one could do that without a struggle, and this was Kai!  
I jumped to my feet and raced towards where I knew Kai would be, I saw him laying on the ground, unconcious, with Yugi and his friends, and Yami behind me. I touched Kai's head, and someone said that had phoned for help.  
  
/Kai? Kai?! Kai?!?!/ I screamed into our link, and heard a grogy voice.  
  
/Dranzer?/ Kai said to me; /Dranzer where is Bakura?!/  
  
/What are you talking about? I haven't seen him./ I informed him.  
  
/Someone made me blank out. Not knocked me out, but blank me out. Like they managed to get into my mind and force me to go to sleep or something./ He tried to explain.  
  
/Calm down, you'll go to the hospital, to get checked out....../ I started.  
  
/No! Yami! What about Yami?! He could help!/ Kai said, but I had to calm him down.  
  
/Kai, Yami will try to find Bakura, but look after yourself......./ Once I had said that, Kai opened his eyes, and stood up, slowly.  
  
'I will find Bakura, I don't need people to check me over, I'm fine,' He told me, being stubborn.  
  
'No, your going to have a doctor look at you,' Tristian told Kai, and grabbed his arm, to which Kai punched him in the stomach.  
  
'No. I am going to find Bakura,' Kai vowed and walked away.  
  
/I have to see Rei too./ Kai told me, and I nodded.  
  
Where would Bakura have gone? And why? 


	19. Searching

Heya! 61 reviews!! Yay!!! Never had so many in all my years here! So, who wants to get drunk?! J/K!!!   
Yami: Did someone say drink?  
Bakura: I believe it was drunk.  
Yami: Shut up.  
Dranzer: Poor Ryou.  
Kai: He's not in this chapter!  
Bakura: What?!  
Kai: You were kidnapped, remember?  
Bakura: So nothing about me?  
Dranzer: Nope. Only.........  
Yami covers her mouth: That's for the story!!!  
Kai: And the story........  
Yami's POV  
My light has blocked me out, which is impossible that only happens if he's afraid, and what should he be afraid of? This does not make sense, I should see Isis, and find out if she knows anything else. Anyway Kai and Dranzer have gone to find Rei, who should be at the airport. Naturally Dranzer would go with Kai, they have been around each other for years, and he is like a little brother to her.  
  
'Coming,' I heard Isis say, once I had knocked the door; 'Bakura....' She gasped, I did that to some people.  
  
'You said something about Bakura being in a prision in Russia, what about it?' I asked, I needed to know this information.  
  
'That there were a lot of children, and it all has to do with beyblades. The children are cared for, to an extent, if they do not preform well they are punished,' Isis told me in her serious voice.  
  
'Anything else?' I asked her, trying to figure out who could have taken my light.  
  
'No,' Isis told me, and I left, the information was not of much use to me, however I would tell Dranzer of it, and see what she makes of it. After all its not just me who has enemies.  
I entered the house and saw a Chinese boy with long hair tied back in a pony tail which was wrapped up. His eyes were amber, like that of a cat's, and I began to realise that this was Rei.  
  
'Hello,' I said, though I did not trust him, at all.  
  
'Hey, are you Bakura?' Rei asked me.  
  
'We'll explain later Rei, this is Yami,' Kai introduced us, then he turned to me; 'Dranzer is in the kitchen,'  
  
I nodded my thanks and left the two alone, I had to speak to Dranzer.  
I saw her cooking, it wasn't anything special as we did have to find Bakura, just a quick meal I believe, and one of my favourite's, raw meat.  
  
'Dranzer,' I said, and she turned around; 'I have some new information from Isis,'  
  
Dranzer sat down at the nearby table and I explained everything, and saw her face grow paler.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked, and crouched next to where she was sitting, letting her eyes look into mine.  
  
'Its the abbey, its Boris, it has to be,' Dranzer whispered, but I noticed something else in her voice as well, fear.  
  
'Why are you scared Dranzer?' I asked her, taking her hands into mine.  
  
'Yami, that's where they used to train Kai. That's where they created Black Dranzer. That's where they make children nothing more than puppets,' Dranzer informed me, and slipped into my arms.  
  
'What's going on?' Kai asked us, walking into the kitchen with Rei behind, who looked angry. I wonder why?  
  
'Kai, Boris has Bakura,' Dranzer told him, standing up, and Kai looked surprised, as did Rei.  
  
'Boris,' Kai growled; 'Why Bakura?'  
  
'Good question,' Rei said, he appeared to be wanting to keep his mind off of what just happened to him; 'But the first thing we should do is book plane tickets to Russia,'  
  
'Right, for all four of us,' Kai said to us, but I shook my head.  
  
'I can find Bakura on my own, remember, and besides I have this body for a short amount of time when Bakura is too fair away, like he is now. I shall return to the ring,' I informed them, Dranzer kissed me, and Kai nodded.  
  
'So, you'll protect him?' Kai asked me, and I nodded, all the while Rei didn't have a clue as to what we were talking about, however he did not question us.  
  
I then vanished into the ring, which was in Russia, with Bakura.  
Kai's POV  
We saw Yami vanish into thin air, and then the door bell rang. Rei was about to open it, but I beat him to it, just as well, because it was Yugi and his counter-part, along with Malik.  
  
'Why are you here?' I asked them, stupid question, but I am defensive.  
  
'We are here to help find Bakura,' Yugi's Yami told us.  
  
'Dranzer! More plane tickets!' I called to my phoenix, who was booking the tickets.  
  
'Who's this?' Yami Yugi asked me, looking at Rei.  
  
'I'm Rei Kon, and who are you?' Rei asked him, and then looked Yami Yugi up and down, just like he did.  
  
'Heh, oh yes, I like this lot,' Malik said with a slight laugh; 'I'm Malik Ishtar,'  
  
'And I'm Yugi Moto, and this is.........'  
  
'Yami,'  
  
'Odd, I just spoke to a guy with the same name,' Rei said, confused.  
  
'Rei, the world isn't that small, not yet, however we don't have time to explain, until we get to the airport, so go home and pack a few light things,' Dranzer ordered us, and everyone nodded.  
  
'And warm clothes, we're going to Russia,' I added, the three looked surprised, but they went home to pack.  
  
We also had to pack, well, Dranzer didn't, but she did to seem normal, and Rei just had to unpack a few things that he did not need. For this trip anyway.  
At the airport we saw Yugi and his Yami, so we just had to wait for Malik. We managed to enlighten Rei a bit about Yami's, and he did appear to understand. I think. Once Malik was there we checked-in. Ofcourse then we realised that Yami Yugi did not have a passport, so he had to enter the puzzle, and hope a seat near Dranzer was free. For some reason those two wanted to talk, most likely about the past.  
However we had only a few minutes left, and we had to get on the plane. I was sitting next to Malik, Rei was next to Yugi, and Dranzer was next to Yami, who was very lucky to have gotten that seat.  
Rei and Yugi were talking about Duel Monster's and beyblade, Dranzer and Yami Yugi were talking about there past's and present's, and Malik and I, we were actually talking about our pasts. I guess I felt like Malik was a kindred spirit, in a way. When he was a child he had never seen the sun, and yes I made a comment about his skin colour, though he told me that was from his mother's side. Anyway, one day his father decided to carve the Pharaoh's memories onto his back, because he was at the right age, and every male in his family got it done.  
  
'Why?' I had to ask, I knew it would sound stupid.  
  
'Because it was a tradition in our family, on the Ishtar side, and only the males at the age of ten get it done,' Malik explained; 'Needless to say it saw painful,'  
  
I Heard a bit of anger in his voice, and it was in his eyes as well. He must have really hated his father for doing that to him.  
  
'Obviously painful, and bedridden,' I added, and he looked at me.  
  
'Have you been through the same thing?' He asked me.  
  
'Not exactly. The place that Bakura is now in, well, that was my home. My grandfather runned it, and he put me into it, trying to make me strong for his world domination, making me nothing more than a puppet. Anyone who fails in a battle that they should have won were punished, and there were so many different ways. Going with out food was common, but everyone could stand that, you just didn't have meals for two days. Othertimes the men were more cruel, the would beat the children, and whip them, sometimes burn there skin, and it didn't matter where there were burnt, as long as it wasn't the hands,' I told him, and noticed that my voice had gone cold and angry.  
  
'Hum, maybe we are a like,' Malik said with a smirk.  
  
'Maybe,' I said, and gave him a smirk of my own; 'So, you live with your sister?'  
  
'Yea,' Malik said, and went on to say how he..... or his dark half, went on a rapage. It was interesting to hear all of this, it made us both think.  
  
'Least you have family,' i commented, once he had finished.  
  
'Your right, but what about you?' Malik asked me.  
  
'My parents were killed, by some gang that my grandfather paid to kill them,' I informed him; 'And I have no other living relative's, at least, not that I'm aware of,'  
  
Our conversation was finished when food was handed out, ofcourse we just carried onto a different conversation topic instead, the last one was too depressing.  
  
'Do people really eat this?' Malik asked me, lifting up with his plastic fork some food.  
  
'You realise that is fruit, right?' I asked him, and Malik droped his fork.  
  
'Ew,' Was all Malik could say and I laughed; 'Shut up, Plane food was never my forte,'  
  
'Nor mine, but what is this?' I asked, and we stared at our food, and poked it, and dared each other to eat it first.  
  
I was being childish, immature I suppose, but I was having fun! And I was on a plane WHILE I was having fun. It wasn't that bad, having Malik around. It made things a bit more interesting anyway.  
But once we land I have to be prepared, these guy's, apart from Rei and Dranzer, don't know how powerful Boris and his BioVolt team can be. 


	20. Abbey

Kai: 66 reviews?  
Yami: Amazing.  
Dranzer: Yea, she's never had that many before.  
Bakura: Should we worry if she's going to bring that pyro back?  
Kai: Blue Demon, bring the pyro back? Nah.  
Yami: I thought Malik was here?  
Dranzer: NO! You already burnt down the kitchen!   
Kai: Well, I agree with sexy yaoi-gal when she say's 'DEATH TO VOLTAIRE!'  
Bakura: I thought he........  
Dranzer: Spoil the plot.  
Malik: So its the Duck Pond Of Doom!!!!  
Dranzer/Bakura: AH!  
Kai: Where did you go?  
Malik: I just went for a walk.  
Yami: And Space Medagerbil X has written two reviews, surely that doesn't count?  
Malik: Shes a happy clam, let's not point that out to her.  
Yami: That canÕt be the reason that your here.  
Malik: Well (sweatdrops) Gerbil is chasing me.  
Kai: Shame.  
Malik: See? Someone shares my pain!  
Kai: Er, no, I was being sarcastic.  
Malik: Damn it.........  
Dranzer: I think we need to thank Bester of Death for this idea though!  
Bakura: Ofcourse. By the way, do I get any spot light in this one?  
Yami: No. Besides, no one likes you.  
Bakura has watery eyes.  
Dranzer: Yami! That's not nice!  
Bakura walks away. Right! Who wants to hug Bakura? And who wants to hit Yami with a mallet?!  
Yami's POV  
I had entered the ring, and I felt a wave of fear that just hit me. It came from Bakura's soul room, and I wanted to find out what was going on. So I entered his soul room, which was a plain white in colour, though it did have a few books around, and it was all neat and tidy. I was surprised to see my light sitting on his bed, his knees to his chin, his arms wrapped around him and his head down, this was how he looked when I had beaten him up.  
  
'Bakura,' I said, it wasn't a question, and he looked up at me, his brown eyes full of tears; 'Why did they bring you here?'  
  
'They said something about a trap......' Bakura sniffed and continued; 'They said I was nothing more than bait, and I had to do exactly as they say or else.....'  
  
Or else what?' I asked, wanting to know more.  
  
'They never said, the screams gave me an indication though,' Bakura informed me.  
  
'I'm getting you out of here, Kai is on the way right now, with Drazer, Yugi and his half, and Malik,' i told my lighter half, who nodded.  
  
'But its impossible to excape,' Bakura pointed out, though I had to smirk, had he learned nothing about me?  
  
'I shall have control over your body until the time is right for us to part again,' I told him, and he nodded; 'Good,' I then got control of the body and saw where I was, a cell, cold and damp, no wonder Bakura retreated to his soul room.  
  
I looked around, and saw a camera, I stepped back, and carried on looking around, nothing else, then I touched the bars. Nothing, usual metal. Hum, not much of a challenge then. I can easily escape if I wanted to, and in fact I shall. Anyone watching from that camera will have their souls removed from their body, heh, and then I can escape without anything to worry about.  
The ring started to shine, it was underneith the shirt that Bakura is wearing, I have now got three souls, now to escape. The bars are not anything to worry about, I can easily pick the lock, and then........ I can get the hell out of here.   
I shall run down this hall way, my ring, guide me, find a way out! If Bakura was still in control he would have lost his inoccences, and I refuse to have that! He is my light! And that he shall remain!  
  
'Hey! A kid's trying to escape!' A young voice called from behind me. 'Kid'? Me? They do not know who they are dealing with!  
  
'I warn you, don't mess with me!' I called out to them, but they took no notice.  
  
I checked Bakura's pocket, he still had his Duel Monster's cards, obviously they thought it wasn't a threat, after all, he is only the bait. Hum, but with my power's, they are a danger.  
  
'Fate has dealt you with this card,' I said and the shadow realms powers brought the Man-Eatter Bug to life, however I wanted to scare these children, so they ran away once they saw the monster, and I ran again, with the card back in my deck.  
  
However fate decided to play a trick on me, and I ran into some people who had bit beast's. Needless to say, I wished Dranzer was there, however, seeing as I didn't have her, I could transport them to the shadow realm. And human's could not handle the shadow realm, unless they are our light's, who can handle it...... To an extent. They have to face us, rather than changing from yami to light all the time. All three of them, a tall one with blonde hair, one with purple hair, or lilic hair I should say, and another, who had a very big nose.  
  
'That was too easy,' I said and was about to walk away towards a door, when a bit beast attacked me from behind, and knocked me out. Why do bit beast's always have to do that to me?  
  
'Yes it was,' Another voice said from behind, red hair and ice blue eyes.   
  
Next was darkness, for a second, then I was in my soul room. I saw Bakura on my bed, and I looked at him.  
  
'You didn't escape,' Bakura stated.  
  
I swear I would have hit him if Dranzer had not made me promise to protect him, instead of hitting him. I sat down next to him, my soul room was a lot like that of a well off person in ancient Egypt. Everything looked expensive, that was the life that I wished I lived, with Dranzer of course.  
  
'No, someone attacked me with a powerful bit beast,' i informed him, and he looked surprised.  
  
'Powerful bit beast? More so than Dranzer?' Bakura asked.  
  
'Yes,' I told him with a slight nodded.  
  
'How shall we escape?' He asked me, looking at me with those hopeful eyes.  
  
'We shall wait for the other's, they should be here soon. In the meantime, I shall stay incontrol of your body,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'Yes. Yami?' Bakura was now being wery; 'Do you think we shall get out alive?'  
  
'Yes,' I told him, and I believed it, I had been a tomb-robber for many years, and only one slip up, which I will never blame anyone for, was my only downfall. Should I have never fallen for Dranzer, I would never have come to the future. Though I feel I still have a few things to learn still.  
I left Bakura in my soul room, he seemed content to just stay there and look around.  
I woke up and saw a man wearing red glasses above me. I guess he was trying to look evil, Bakura had seen him before, though without the glasses and sent me a mental picture. Heh, no wonder he wears those glasses, he doesn't look scary at all. I sat up and starred at him, knowing that he was doing the same to me, however I was looking into his soul, just because he is wearing glasses doesn't mean that I can't tell what type of person he is like.  
  
'Well well, your awake, I thought you would be out for longer,' The man said, I had found his name.  
  
'Its easier to awake when someone is starring at you, Boris,' I said, and noticed that he seemed a bit unnerved.  
  
'Hum, good, you know my name. I hope you realise that we don't wish for you to escape until your job is complete,' Boris told me.  
  
'And what job is that? Just sit around and be a bait for someone? Like Kai?' I asked him, and noticed again that his body language had changed, he was angry.  
  
'Exactly, and I don't know how you managed to escape from your cell, or what you did to my men, or the Demolition Boy's, but in any case you have to learn a lesson,' Boris advanced towards me.  
  
'I would not think that you would hit me,' I said with a smirk.  
  
'Oh really? And why not?' Boris asked me, half smiling, as if I was some child and he would just go along with what I had to say.  
  
'I know who your benifactor is,' I told him, and the half smile was gone, in place of that he tried to hit me.  
  
'No one knows who he is!' Boris cried out.  
  
'I might just let it slip out, but I know it is not Kai's grandfather. Instead it is someone from my home town, Domino,' I told him.  
  
'Hum, Tala!' Boris said into a com link; 'Come here, now!'  
  
He certainly is a demanding man, and I hate him, and I know I don't know him, but that has never stopped me before. I don't like him, it was like I was back in ancient Eygpt. Though there would be nothing to fool me.  
  
A red haired boy, with ice blue eyes came in, and I looked at him with distaste, he knocked me out! He was the one who stopped me from being free!  
  
'Deal with this boy,' Boris said and left the room, almost.  
  
'Huh, he's afraid of me,' I said with a smirk.  
  
Boris came up to me, and once again he tried to hit me, but I managed to defend his blow, and pushed him away.  
  
'He can't even do his own dirty work,' I said, and Boris left, and said something in Russian to Tala.  
  
Tala's eyes narrowed once the door was shut, he looked me up and down, and then looked me in the eye once again.  
  
'Your not the Bakura I met, who are you?!' Tala demanded to know.  
  
'I am Bakura, and you would not wish to know who I am, for I shall haunt your dreams until the end of time,' I warned the boy.  
  
/Yami!/ Bakura called to me.  
  
/Bakura, what?/  
  
/Yami, I spoke to Tala, only once! I swear!/ He added, as if afraid of me.  
  
/Hum, and he took in what you looked like, hence how he can see the small changes between us./  
  
/I'm sorry./  
  
/Don't be foolish! I wasn't here when that happened!/  
  
'Well?' Tala said, his arms crossed.  
  
'Well what?' I asked him, I would not let Bakura have control yet, not until we are out of this abbey.  
  
'Who are you really? Bakura was polite and quiet, he never threatend Boris when we brought him in,' Tala informed me.  
  
'But now I have seen this place, and its pathetic guards,' I added for good measure.  
  
'If I knew you wanted my bit beast to attack you again, you should have asked,' Tala said, and was ready to launch his bit beast, and I was also ready with the shadow realms power.  
  
'Fate will not be so kind!' I warned him and he realised his blade, that was when I had the shadow realm take over the room, and stopping his bit beast, sending it back into its blade, and leaving Tala defenseless. Perfect. Now I could get rid of this mortal, who was serving Boris, forever! 


	21. Send Off

Yami: Silver Angel? Do you really think that Boris is that clever to create such a plan?  
Kai: No! But let's do as she suggested!  
Whole group hit Boris with there own plushie's, all of themselves of course.  
Bakura: I feel better now. But why did no one want to hug mmmmeeeeee?!  
Dranzer: I think Blue Demon will be giving the reviewers a chance to hug all of us.   
Kai: She won't do what she did before in Moulin Rouge?  
Dranzer: Nah, took her too long to get you and Rei back, remember?  
Kai shudders, and the rest sweat drop.  
Yami: And 70 reviews. And I am glad that Gerbil was happy with my deck.  
Kai: And thanks to sexy yaoi-gal and Christina! You two are the only one's that we haven't thanked yet.  
Bakura: Actually we haven't thanked the other two either.  
Yami: Ryou shut up.  
Kai's POV  
We landed in Russia, now to find Bakura. It was obvious where he would be, however Dranzer advised for us to rest first, as she said we would be in no condition to fight BioVolt if we are tired. So Rei and Yugi shared, I shared with Malik, and Dranzer decided to go back into her bit.  
I hope we get them out tomorrow, rather than having to wait for sometime, and Dranzer seemed worried. Did she think Yami would do something stupid?   
  
'I hope Yami Bakura won't be foolish,' Malik said to me, as we looked around our hotel room.  
  
'How do you mean?' I asked him, not understanding.  
  
'Yami won't like being a prisinor, and if this place is as tough as you say it is, he will control Bakura's body until they are out,' Malik informed me.  
  
'So we had better get them out tomorrow then,' I said and Malik nodded.  
  
'Yes, pretty much, for if we don't, Bakura won't get control over his body, and Yami Bakura will try so many different ways to escape, even if he kills people doing it,'  
  
'Oh good, I have something to look forward to in the morning,' I told him sarcasticly.  
  
Malik just smirked and we both went to bed.  
Bright and early was when I woke up, and in the next bed to me was Malik, sound asleep. I had to wake him up, so I shook his shoulder, I got a slap across the face. So I poked him instead, and I got kicked in the stomach. I pulled his hair..... We won't go there. Anyway I manage4d to drag the tanned boy into the bathroom, and put him into the bath tub, he was lighter than Tyson.  
Anyway he was in the bath tub, still sound asleep, when I switched on the shower, with the cold water. I had a smirk on my lips as Malik jumped up from his sleep, eyes wide open and screaming a VERY rude word.  
  
'SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Then he saw me, and charged, or tried to and failed. He slipped and I took my leave, and ran out of the room, to get breakfast.  
I had ran down the stairs, not knowing whether Malik was that pissed off to actually attack me in the hallway.  
I saw Yugi and Rei at the table, and I sat next to them.  
  
'We're gonna have to get Malik up,' Yugi told me, and I smirked.  
  
'What did you do?' Rei asked me.  
  
'Malik is a lot like Tyson....... He's not a morning person,' I said, Yugi nodded.  
  
'Not 'he's not a morning person', don't you mean he wished mornings were never invented and so he would just have to get up at lunch?' Rei asked, and I nodded.  
  
'That too. Anyway, Malik isn't best pleased with me, my, ehm, 'method' of waking him up was not one that he liked,' I told them and they both started to laugh, I turned round to see a very wet, angry Malik walk into the dinning area.  
  
'Malik, shouldn't you have dried up before coming down to breakfast?' Yugi asked him, trying not to laugh.  
  
'I did,' Malik turned to me; 'Your clothes don't absorb water Kai,'  
  
I laughed; 'There not supposed to, they stop water from soaking them,'  
  
I take it Malik was going to dry himself off, by using my clothes to do it. A good plan, with one fault, I never wear clothes that absorb water, most of them are specially made.   
  
Once we had finished eatting we set off towards the abbey. To save the light and dark Bakura's. I just hope Yami hasn't killed anyone......  
Yami's POV  
I have stopped Tala's blade from spinning, and his beast is back inside its bit, Tala is defenseless against me. It was his own fault. Now, how to kill him? Use one of my own cards to kill him? Do the job myself? Or leave him in the Shadow Realm? He'll rot away anyway. I like the sound of the latter. So why not?  
I sent Tala to the shadow realm, leaving his blade behind, he had some serious thinking to do. Humph, that wasn't even a challenge! I could leave, however I am betting that Boris is making sure that I am watched on, by mortal and machine. I shall wait for the other's, then Malik and I shall have some fun with these mortal's.  
Its rather patetic though, this Boris is nothing more than a weakling, and yet people are following his rule, why? And who is running this place? Kai told me, as did Dranzer, that Voltaire used to pay for everything, but now he is in jail, and Kai has all of his money, so it could be Kaiba. But why would he put children into this place? They are all the same age as he and Mokuba. So why would he do that?  
Something is not right, and fate has put myself, Dranzer, Kai and Bakura together to save these people. These children. None of them deserve to be here. And yet Kai was here for a time, then he left, and then he came back again. All for power. Hum.   
  
/Yami?/ My light whispered, I went to my soul room.  
  
I saw Bakura curled up on the bed, and he looked at me, just trying to see if he could tell what I did to Tala.  
  
'What did you do?' Bakura asked me, I would not play dumb with him, there was no point.  
  
'He's in the Shadow Realm,' I informed him, and he gasped; 'You yourself know that a mortal can survive in there for a few days, maybe even a week or so, depending on how strong they are,'  
  
'So, he'll surivie for some time,' Bakura whispered to himself.  
  
'A few days, three at the most,' I informed him, and he gasped; 'He's nothing more than a puppet and you know that he is focused on serving his 'master', Boris,'  
  
'I know, but once we're out, you'll free him?' He asked, such inoccences.  
  
'Yes,' I told him, and then left, I heard a noise and I did not want to be caught off guard.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the Demolition Boy's, I wasn't surprised, though I sensed that Bakura was scared. They all glared at me, and I glared right back at them.   
  
'Where's Tala?' The one with the big nose asked me.  
  
'Gone,' I said simply, telling them I had sent Tala to the shadow realm would require a VERY long explanation. And these three looked too thick to understand.  
  
'I suggest you tell us where he is,' The other one with lilic hair threatend me.  
  
'Why? I just told you he left,' I informed them, well, lied.  
  
'If he left he would be with us, training, and he would never leave the abbey,' The tall one added.  
  
'Kai did, twice,' I pointed out, and the tall one smirked.  
  
'He was easy to defeat,'  
  
'I shall not,' I said to them, and brought out my deck once more. I decided to bring part of the shadow realm to this realm, and had the Lady of Faith and Change of Heart cards work together, taking over the one call Brain to use his own bit beast to attack his team mates beasts, and themselves. It was interesting to see how it worked out, the air cut Spencer and Ian easily. Then they were both out, Now I had to get rid of Brain myself, and surprise I have the Magical White Hat in my hand to ge rid of him, now, a Morphing Jar to send them all to the grave yard!  
Good, that's them all gone. Now I need not worry about them any more. I just have to wait. 


	22. The Rescue

Yami: Tala is in the Shadow Realm forever!!!  
Kai: Yami, look to your left.........  
Yami: What's this?!!!  
Tala chases Yami around the room.  
Malik: Rrriiiiiggggghhhht. And Cali-Chan, thanks for the compliment, and no, there will be no threesomes with me, Rei and Tala.  
Bakura: Hum. And thank you sexy yaoi-gal and Christina.  
Kai: So, now what's gonna happen?  
Bakura: Don't know, but Blue Demon IS writting this, so it can't be good.  
Yami's POV  
The Demolition Boy's are all gone, Tala is in the Shadow Realm, though he will be extremely weak once I free him. However I sense that Tala will change for the better, he just needs a push in the right direction, and I will NOT give it to him.  
Someone else comes through the door, Boris. And he appears to be angry. Joy!  
  
'Where are the Demolition Boy's?' He demanded to know.  
  
'They left,' I informed him.  
  
'They could not leave, its impossible to leave this abbey, as you yourself know. Now, where are they?' Boris demanded to know once again.  
  
'They left,' I repeated, to annoy him. And it worked, though that wasn't much of a surprise.  
  
'Listen here you little brat......' Boris started, and then we heard a loud explosion. And a phoenix cry.  
  
The door opened and I saw Malik, who stabbed Boris, making the mortal Malik's mind slave.  
  
'Hurry! This place has a lot of guards, and I don't want Dranzer to have all the fun!' Malik told me with a smirk, I ran past him, and went to see Dranzer.  
  
Her flames was putting a lot of machines on fire, though I heard a tiger's roar and 'Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!' Rei, obviously.  
  
'Let's go!' Yugi said, and we all ran, apart from Malik and Rei, who were still fighting. We managed to make it outside, and we heard two male screams. Malik and Rei!  
  
'No!!!!' Yugi cried out, Dranzer was back to her human form, and managed to hold Yugi, as his Yami and Kai looked on at the burning abbey, and watched the children run out, to freedom.  
  
'We shall have to........' I started, and Yugi's Yami glared at me. I parted from my light.  
  
'We have to help them!' Bakura said, and Dranzer nodded.  
  
'I know, but we can't attack now. There are too many people round, we shall have to come back later,' Kai told him, taking his love into his arms.  
  
'Why did they split up?' I asked them all.  
  
'Rei said that Driger would protect him, and that's true, Malik just left, none of us noticed until......' Dranzer trailed off.  
  
'This is not over,' Yami Yugi said, a vow, and yet with a hint of sadness.  
  
No wonder, we've just lost two of our friends, and now we have to rescue them too.   
Bakura has collapised into Kai's arms.  
  
'Bakura,' Kai gasped, surprised that my light would pass out.  
  
'Even though he wasn't in control of his body, for almost the whole time, it was trumatic for him,' I informed the blue painted boy.  
  
'Yes,' Kai picked Bakura up in his arms, and we walked towards a hotel.  
  
The group allowed myself and Bakura to settle in first, and rest, before we made a plan of attack once more.  
We ate inside Yugi and Rei's room, we decided that people might listen into our conversation, and it was easier this way.  
  
'Maybe we should lie low first,' Yami Yugi suggested.  
  
'No. We have to act fast, tonight at some point we shall have to strike again, and this time we won't split up,' Kai told us all, he was a leader in his own right.  
  
'And how do you plan to do this? Walking through the front door did not help,' Yami yugi pointed out, and Kai nodded.  
  
'That was just to be quick, this time though, we're going to have to be sly. We can go underneith the abbey instead,' Kai informed us all.  
  
'The sewers?' Yugi asked him.  
  
'No, just above the sewers, though it will not smell nice. We can get through to the labs from the tunnel and then go to the video monitors and see where the other's are,' Kai told us all.  
  
'We shall go later tonight, Ryou, you need to sleep,' I told my light, using his last name.  
  
'All right,' My light said, and Kai went with him, to their room.   
  
Yugi shared with his own Yami, as Rei was no longer there and because neither of them trusted me, so I shared with Dranzer. Not that I'd complain about that arangement.  
  
'Yami?' Dranzer whispered into my ear.  
  
We shared the same bed, and she nuzzled up to me, my arm around her waist.  
  
'What's wrong phoenix?' I asked her.  
  
'What happened in the abbey?' Dranzer asked, and I explained everything....  
Kai's POV  
Bakura and I shared a room, and he endded up telling me everything that happened in the abbey, before and after his Yami took over. Needless to say, I was surprised, he sent Tala to the Shadow Realm? Why not kill him like the others?  
  
'He said that Tala could change, but he would not be the one to do it,' Bakura told me, after I asked him that question.  
  
'Great,' I sighed, and Bakura curled up to me; 'Your sure you want to come with us? Yami Yugi and I thought that you and Yugi should stay behind,'  
  
'I'm coming, Malik's my friend, and Rei's your friend, so he's mine too,' Bakura said, sounding stubborn.  
  
'Your Yami is rubbing off on you,' I told him, and he fell asleep.  
  
I had to wake him up, at midnight, so he got four hours of sleep. And so did I... if I could sleep. I was worried about Rei, and Malik.   
How did we lose Malik? Why did he walk away like that? We were all going to free the Bakura's together. As odd as that may sound, we were a team, but why did Malik decided to free them on his own? Knowing that no one was watching his back? Was his weapon more powerful than I thought? And why didn't Driger protect Rei? What is going on?  
And more importantly, who is giving Bio Volt there money? Yami said he knew, but he hasn't told us yet. Could he be part of this?  
Midnight. Right, wake up Bakura, come on.  
  
'Hum... Kai.....' Bakura mumbled, and I kissed him; 'Kai,'  
  
'Nice to see that your awake,' I said with a smirk, and he blushed; 'Come on, we need to wake the other's,'  
  
We both got changed and knocked on the other's doors. We all asembled inside Bakura's and my room. Yugi was the last in, most likely because he is the youngest out of all of us.  
  
'Are you all right?' Yami Yugi asked his light, who nodded.  
  
'Before we go, I think we might all need some coffee,' Yami told us, and we all agreed, none of us were used to this. Then again, none of us have done a rescue before. And the second time in one day......... This time, I'll make sure BioVolt don't regroup.  
Normal POV  
BioVolt  
'Sir, the Demolition Boy's are all gone,' Boris told someone in a cloak.  
  
'I already know. However Tala is not far away,' A male voice said, and shadows appeared and so did Tala.  
  
'Wha.....' Tala looked around himself, confused and weak.  
  
'Where..... What happened to him?' Boris asked, his best creation was thin and almost blue.  
  
'The Shadow Realm. I suggest Tala rests ad eats before I speak to him,' The male voice said, and then cackled evilly.  
  
'Yes sir,' Boris said, and two hench men stood next to Tala, dragging him away.  
  
'Sir?' Another man asked; 'What about the white tiger?'  
  
'Leave him to me,' The male voice told him, and the man walked away,   
  
'Hum, soon......... Soon the world will be mine!!!!!!!!' The male said, and once again did an evil cackle.  
Bakura's POV  
We were all wrapped up wramly, I had to wear some of Kai's clothes as I never packed before I was kidnapped. I was begining to have second thought's, I might just get in the way of the rescue. And I could tell that Yugi was thinking the same thing, as he told me. We were at the back and whispered to each other, so than no one would think that anything was wrong.  
  
'Bakura, do you think that we should have stayed at the hotel?' Yugi asked me, and I nodded; 'That's what I'm thinking too,'  
  
'Great, but we can't change our minds now,' I said, and he nodded.  
  
'We've come too far now, we have to help Rei and Malik,' Yugi said, though I noticed something when he said Rei's name, but I could not put my finger on it.  
  
'Yes. Though once this is over, I would like to have something nice and warm, hot chocolate,' I said with a slight nod.  
  
'They had hot chocolate in there,' Yugi told me, and I smiled at him, gently.  
  
'Home-made hot chocolate,' I said and he nodded.  
  
'And a pie,' Yugi added.  
  
This was just our way to keep our minds off of what was about to happen. I just hope they are all right.  
  
/Ryou!/ My yami barked into my head, making me jump.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
/No, the Tooth Fairy./ My yami said sarcasticly.  
  
/What's wrong?/ I asked him.  
  
/When we go into the abbey keep your wits about you. I believe Kaiba is part of this./ Yami informed me.  
  
/Kaiba? But....../  
  
/I know Ryou, but trust me on this. Kaiba is the only one with enough money to do this, plus when i told Boris that i knew who was incharge, and lived in Domino, he was shocked and surprised./  
  
/All right./ I said, unable to believe that Kaiba would do such a thing. And why? The children in there were the same age as Mokuba, and he knows how painful it is to be parted from someone you care about, so why would he do that? Why? I makes no sense.  
Either way, it should end tonight. 


	23. Stand Off

Yami's POV  
We walked through the tunnel's, Kai told us we only had a few yards to go, then we could free Rei first, along with Malik, though Dranzer appeared to want to find Driger.   
  
'All right, Dranzer, I want you and.....' He pointed to me, I understood why he didn't call me Yami, Yami Yugi was there, and it would get confusing; 'Will find Driger, the rest of us will free Rei and Mailk. All right?' He looked at us all, and his eyes rested on Yugi and Bakura for a while.   
  
I know he is worried for them. They are infact, weaker, than the rest of us, and with no powers to protect them. Though I saw Yugi holding a Duel Monsters card, the Dark Magician. Hum, I think he has managed to tap into enough of the Shadow Realms power to summon his monster to protect him.......... But what about my light?  
Hum, there's no time to think about it. We all had to be on our guard. I'm surprised that Yami Yugi hasn't tried to take comand. Then again, he never had to fight before.  
Kai pointed down a hallway, Dranzer and I left the group, trying to find Driger. I had decided to use my ring, it would be faster than just wandering about and hoping to find the beast.  
When we did find the beast, and white tiger, it was in a tube, part of its soul was slowly being ripped out.  
  
'No!' Dranzer cried out in shock, and moved to free her friend.  
  
'Wait!' I called to her; 'Bakura always told me that machines are delicate, and must be treated carefully or else they could be damaged. In this case they might damage Driger,'  
  
Dranzer acknowledged what I said, but we were both out of our depth's, neither of us had enought experience with machines like Bakura and Kai. We would have to guess, of course now that would have to wait, as we had fifty guards around us. I had to smirk, I had the power of the Shadow Realm, and Dranzer had her fire power. They wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
'I leave this to you,' Dranzer told me, and I nodded, with a smirk.  
  
I took out my deck, and shuffled it, then I picked the top card. Doma, The Angel of Silence*. Then I took another card, the Morphing Jar, so I brought to life Doma and the Morphing Jar, having the dark angel attack the men, and my jar sendiong them all to the grave yard.  
Now we could go back to work.  
  
'The next lot are yours,' I told her, and she smiled.  
  
'Your on,'   
  
It was frustrating not knowing what button did what. We both decided that we would destroy the galss, and free Driger that way. Dranzer used her flame thrower attack to shatter the glass, but it wasn't strong enough to hurt Driger. He then went into his bit, and we both left.  
  
'Should we do the same to all of them?' Dranzer asked me.  
  
'All of them?' I repeated what she had just said.  
  
'Yes, free them. They will be safer in there bits,' Dranzer reasoned, I agreed and then I was knocked out, and saw someone I did not expect to see, knocking out Dranzer.  
Bastard............  
Kai's POV  
We had split up, and I felt a calling, Bakura felt it too, for we both stopped, after freeing Rei. It was too easy.  
  
'Yami,' Bakura whispered.  
  
'Right, there's some trouble,' I started to say to them.   
  
'Kai?' Rei asked me.  
  
'Dranzer and Yami Bakura, something has happened to them,' I said, and thought; 'You, and Yugi go and get help,'  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura, who nodded to him; 'All right, the way that we came in?'  
  
'Exactly. Can you remember the way?' I asked the small one.  
  
'I think so,' Yugi said, I knew that he would though.  
  
'Just remember, don't go close to the smell,' I reminded him, I said that on the way down;  
  
'If you get lost, there is a way back to the path'  
'How's that?' Yami Yugi asked.  
'The smell, this is just above the sewers, however they are still conected to the sewers too. So if you get too near the sewers you will know about it,'  
  
It felt like that was a long time ago, but we watched Yugi and Rei run down the hall way, to get help, the police. I know BioVolt did not have the control it had last year. It did not control the whole city, whoever was running this operation was rich, but not very powerful. Yami said something about Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, so did Bakura. I'm facing I guy that I don't even know. Interesting.  
  
'We have to move fast, guards are following us,' Yami Yugi said to us, and we both nodded.  
  
'Bakura, can you use your ring to find Dranzer and Yami B?' I asked my love.  
  
Bakura nodded timidly, and his ring pulled him one way, then made a sharp turn.  
  
'Can you ask it to slow down?' I asked him, and he laughed slightly.  
  
We reach two big wooden doors, we pushed them open, the ring was no longer glowing, or pointing. We saw Dranzer and Yami in two test tubes, big ones, floating in green liquid. I was angry, and scared, both at the same time. They were both my friends, in a strange way with Yami. Now I had to free them, and then I heard a cackle.   
I HATE cackles.  
I look over and see someone about the same age as myself, with brown hair and blue eyes. I didn't like him.  
  
'Kaiba!' Both Yami Yugi and Bakura said.  
  
'What's wrong? Don't you like my summer house?' Kaiba asked them, jokingly.  
  
'No,' I said bluntly; 'I think your sick and twisted,'  
  
'Kaiba! What has happend to you?!' Yami Yugi exclaimed, angry and confused; 'What would make you force children as young as Mokuba and train them to........'  
  
'To be unfeeling, uncaring, evil beybladers?' Bakura finished for him.  
  
'Why Yami, can't you tell? I'm not Kaiba!' Kaiba cried out.  
  
'A copy of him......' Yami Yugi said, whispered.  
  
'No! You fool Yami! Kai, I know, knows nothing about it, but you Bakura, and your Yami! What a disappointment!' Kaiba cried out.  
  
'It....... It can't be,' Bakura whispered.  
  
'Oh it can!' Kaiba said and once again cackled.  
  
'I challenge you to a duel!' Yami Yugi cried out, but Kaiba just laughed once again.  
  
'Are you forgetting Kaiba's deck?' Kaiba said. Why was he speaking in third person? Bakura was about to say something to me, when he was slammed into a wall.  
  
'Bakura!' I cried out, surprised that no one was near him to do that.  
  
'Malik!!!' Yami Yugi cried out in anger, looking at Bakura, knocked out.  
  
'Malik?' i said with confusion; 'He was behind this?'  
  
'His yami I would assume,' Yami Yugi informed me.  
  
'Try to divert his mind, I'll them,' I whispered.  
  
'All right, but hurry, Kaiba had two god cards in his deck,' Yami Yugi informed me, and I nodded, holding my Black Dranzer, as if for comfort.  
  
I watched the Duel start, and then moved slowly towards the tube with Dranzer and Yami inside. A few guards tried to stop me, but I know how to fight, and made sure they never made a noise. Kaiba, or Malik I should say, was not paying much attention to me, just the duel and Yami Yugi. Huh! Does this guy think I know nothing about these machines? I was raised here you moron!  
I managed to have the green liquid drain out, that was what kept them asleep, they both opened their eyes, confused, until they saw where they were. The glass tube moved down, allowing them to escape.  
  
'What's going on?!' Yami demanded.  
  
'Yami Yugi created a divertion so that I could free you, we have to find Malik,' I told them.  
  
'But its Kaiba,' Yami siad.  
  
'Yes and no, Kaiba is the one giving his money to this project, but something is controling his mind. Malik,' I explained and Yami understood.  
  
'I can cut the link away,' Yami said, and concentrated on Kaiba, and the one incontrol of him.  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees, we walked towards him, but we heard a scream. BAKURA!  
  
A cackle came, we all saw Malik, but he looked insane.  
  
'How dare you break the ties to my mind slave!' Yami Malik said to Yami; 'Since you did that, I shall get rid of your own light, by sending him to the Shadow Realm! And we know he can last a long time, but since he met Kai here,' Malik smirked, I didn't like this smirk, it was too crazy; 'He won't be able to live without him!' Once again he cackled. This guy didn't realise that he was ticking me off.  
  
I was ready with Black Dranzer, and I launched with the dark phoenix arising from the bit, though Yami Malik was unimpressed, until I punched him in the stomach, then I moved around him to the back and hit a nerve that would automatically knock him out, without hurting him............ Aside from the stomach punch.  
I ran to see how Bakura was, and saw him rubbing his head. My arms moved around him, and we hugged, and kissed, as did Yami and Dranzer.   
  
And that was our adventure. We are in my house, Bakura has decided that where I live is much safe that Domino. I beg to differ, and so this is now our holiday place, he snuggled in to me as we lie on the bed. Its late, I should sleep, besides, Dranzer and Yami have stopped making such noise.  
* I'm not sure if that is the right spelling for Doma the Angel of Silence. I just remember that part when Yami B does a reading for Pegasus. Anyway. That's it! All over! 23 chapters and its finished! With 74 reviews! Wow!  
I'll stop exclaiming. I know its annoying you. But I do plan to do another Beyblade crossover Yu-Gi-Oh soon! I promise!  
Sorry, i did promise to stop exclaiming. And thank you to everyone that reviewed! I won't list your names because it will take too long, I did that for nearly every single chapter!  
And I WILL be back. 


End file.
